Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: La leyenda de los fundadores: la historia de una amistad.
1. Un deseo a la reina Maeve

**Comentar es gratis, soles. Lo agradecería mucho.**

**Feel free to leave a review in English if you want to.**

**I'd appreciate it very much, thank you!**

**Deutsch ist auch willkommen ;)**

* * *

La mayoría de los personajes y el universo mágico en que se desarrolla la historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

_Para Yuliana, con todo mi cariño_

**DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS**

**Primera parte: El origen**

**I**

**Un deseo a la reina Maeve**

Los rayos del sol se colaban a duras penas entre las nubes y el viento aullaba como si pretendiera convocar toda su fuerza en la montaña Knocknarea. Una sombra se deslizó sinuosamente sobre el megalito central y se escuchó un batir de alas inmensas. Helga elevó la vista al cielo, expectante. Sin embargo, un misterioso resplandor la cegó por un momento y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la frente para protegerse los ojos. Entonces, sonrió. Por encima de su cabeza, planeaba en círculos una bestia imponente y dorada, parte león, parte águila. Sobre el lomo, portaba a un hombre joven de piel curtida y cabellos pelirrojos, que ondeaban al viento como una bandera a la libertad. Él la saludó con el brazo y propinó una patada a la ijada del grifo. Este, tras soltar un graznido, comenzó a descender lentamente hasta posarse con suavidad sobre la hierba, a pocos metros de la joven menuda de ojos color avellana.

—¡Godric! —exclamó ella sin contener su alegría mientras que el jinete se bajaba de un salto de la grupa del grifo y (a pesar del largo de su túnica escarlata) cruzaba en tres zancadas la distancia que los separaba.

—¡Brocky*, cuánto me alegro de verte! —contestó él mientras la abrazaba, la levantaba en volandas y giraba sobre sí mismo. Ella le golpeó con los puños en los hombros para que la soltara, pero reía a carcajadas—. ¿Has visto? ¡Todavía puedo levantarte como cuando éramos niños! No has cambiado nada.

—¡Sí he cambiado! —rezongó ella una vez ya en el suelo. Se apartó de la frente los finos tirabuzones de color rubio ceniciento que el viento y su amigo se habían encargado de desordenar y se atusó la túnica cerúlea con un ademán de la mano mientras añadía—: Lo que pasa es que no soy la única: mides cuatro pies más, como poco. Y me has pillado con la guardia baja; llego a tener la varita a mano y...

La sonrisa del apuesto joven se ensanchó y a Helga le pareció que sus ojos azules centelleaban. Nadie podría decir que Godric Gryffindor no fuera apuesto, pero su mayor atractivo residía en aquellos ojos brillantes, siempre llenos de entusiasmo; a veces, pasión. Quizás fueran un reflejo de su espíritu.

—Tendrás que admitir que sigues siendo un taponcillo, Brocky.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, resignada. Estaba demasiado contenta como para discutir. Además, enseguida notó que no estaban solos. Detrás del grifo y Godric, un águila real de color bronce agitaba las alas con fuerza en su lucha contra el viento. Finalmente, hincó las garras en la tierra y dejó descansar las alas con un movimiento elegante.

—¿Gwen? ¿Eres tú?

Godric se dio la vuelta, y ambos vieron al ave transformarse en una joven alta y esbelta, de gran belleza. Se acercó a ellos, no sin cierta rigidez, muy seria, arrastrando una túnica morada decorada con motivos vegetales, bordados en hilo negro: un patrón sencillo, pero elaborado. Por los hombros le caían dos cascadas de pelo rizado negro, como la noche.

—Buena pregunta —respondió con calma, pensativa—. Sin duda, siempre soy yo. Ahora, ¿soy Gwen?

—¡Por las trenzas doradas de Circe, Rowena, tú sí que no cambiarás nunca! —se rió Godric mientras Helga abrazaba a la recién llegada—. Aunque sí que te veo mucho más guapa, Gwen.

—Eso me ha dicho el espejo esta mañana —corroboró Gwen—. Comentó que el morado me favorecía —miró en derredor, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Dónde está Salazar?

—No ha llegado todavía —contestó Helga—. A propósito, ¿habéis oído...?

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y Godric asintió con la cabeza y respondió a la pregunta no formulada en un hilo de voz:

—Me lo contó él.

De pronto, una sombra de gravedad se cernió sobre el trío, como una gran nube de tormenta. Helga sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, como si intentara apartar de su mente pensamientos desagradables. Godric, por su parte, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, comprensivo, y abrió la boca para decir acaso unas palabras, pero se quedó en un amago, pues fue Gwen la que rompió el silencio:

—¿Y cómo está?

Godric se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien —una cuarta voz retumbó en la cima de la montaña y una figura alta y delgada emergió detrás del monolito ante el que estaban todos reunidos. Se trataba de un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo oscuro con aspecto simiesco; una gran capa azul marino le cubría los hombros y a sus labios afloraba una triste sonrisa.

—¡Sal! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Le reprendió Helga.

—Tranquila, Brocky, acabo de llegar —contestó él, risueño. —Me alegro de veros a todos.

Helga iba a añadir algo más, pero los ojos grises de Salazar la interceptaron. La mirada de Salazar no admitía réplicas, de manera que nadie objetó ni preguntó nada. Como si hubieran acordado, en silencio, una amnesia temporal. Entonces, asintieron, felices de estar juntos por fin después de tres largos años de separación. De algún modo extraño, se sentían completos, allí, rodeados de sus mejores amigos y a punto de empezar una nueva empresa. No resultaba cómodo tocar los temas dolorosos. No en ese momento.

Godric, siempre el primero en tomar la iniciativa, recogió una piedra del suelo; todos le imitaron. Silenciosamente, como dictaba la tradición, rodearon la tumba de la reina Maeve*, la que había sido la mentora de tantos magos y brujas en otro tiempo, y dejaron caer la piedra que habían escogido sobre la fría roca. Cada una de ellas representaba un deseo, una petición para que, juntos, fueran capaces de seguir los pasos de la antigua maestra y fundar…

—Nuestro colegio, por fin —suspiró Helga.

—¿Os imagináis? —La voz de Gwen tembló, minutos después, cuando todos bajaban juntos por un sendero de arena—. Un lugar de sabiduría y magia como nunca se haya visto.

—Un refugio para los magos perseguidos —susurró Salazar con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte—. Un hogar.

—Y un reto. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar —culminó Godric—. Os recuerdo que hay pegas.

—¿Pegas? —Inquirió Salazar, mientras apartaba la rama de un árbol de un manotazo.

Puede que hubiera sido mucho más sencillo aparecerse o incluso montar el grifo de Godric, que volaba por encima de ellos en silencio; sin embargo, todos reconocían un placer extraño en caminar juntos montaña abajo, rodeados de la naturaleza verde de Eire, hablando y discutiendo como en los viejos tiempos en que, todavía niños, desconocían muchas ramas de la magia y apenas eran capaces de convertir la púa de un erizo en un alfiler. De alguna manera, era una forma de recordar el origen, los pilares de su amistad y recuperar su auténtica esencia.

—Gwen. —Godric ladeó la cabeza hacia ella para invitarla a explicarse.

—Como sabéis, he encontrado el lugar perfecto. Un puerco acudió a mí en un sueño y me indicó el camino. En las tierras de Alba. Sin embargo, Godric lo ha comprobado personalmente y…

Como siempre, las explicaciones de Rowena, desprovistas de detalles y forjadas a partir de ideas inconexas (salvo para ella) no aclaraban especialmente la situación; sin embargo, resultaba entretenido y fascinante escucharla hablar. Godric siempre había pensado que era por su voz grave, suave y aterciopelada que, de alguna forma, imbuía de misterio y delicia todo cuanto saliera de su boca. Con todo, tenía que interrumpirla si quería que los demás se enteraran de algo:

—…no es un castillo cualquiera —terminó Godric por ella—. Lo protege un dragón. Más bien, una dragona.

—En periodo de incubación —añadió Gwen—. Según mis cálculos.

—Eso complica un poco las cosas, efectivamente. —Helga frunció el ceño.

—No se me ocurre cómo echarla de allí entre cuatro magos, si os soy sincero —terció Salazar—. No es que yo sea muy ducho en criaturas mágicas, pero ¿esos bichos no pesan toneladas y toneladas?

—Podemos probar con hechizos aturdidores —opinó Godric.

—Eso no nos ayudará a desplazar a la dragona —objetó Gwen—. Ni a sus huevos.

—En los huevos está la clave —razonó Helga—. Ella irá donde quiera que ellos estén. Lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar cómo burlar a la dragona para coger los huevos y usarlos después como señuelo.

—¿Y no volverá ella después al castillo una vez haya encontrado los huevos? —insistió Salazar.

—No creo que sea capaz de desplazar siete u ocho huevos por su cuenta —saltó Godric—. Además, es mucho más fácil evitar que el dragón vuelva a entrar.

—Godric tiene razón —asintió Gwen—. Además, ya contábamos con poner medidas de seguridad de todas maneras. Al castillo y a los terrenos.

—¿Terrenos? —preguntó Sal con entusiasmo.

—Un bosque, un prado, un lago… —enumeró Gwen—. Muy completo.

—Si hay bosque y hay lago, dudo que un dragón sea la única presencia mágica con la que nos encontremos alrededor de un castillo —subrayó Helga—. ¿Me equivoco, Godric?

—No. Hay una manada de centauros en el bosque. Unicornios, hipogrifos brotruckles, thesthrals, lo típico…

—‹‹Lo típico››—se burló Sal. Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír tras un intercambio de miradas.

—También hay gente del agua —añadió Gwen—. Tendríamos que hablar con ellos y los centauros, ¿no os parece?

—Es lo más prudente y razonable —corroboró Helga.

—Qué prudentes y razonables son estas dos, ¿verdad, Sal? —Godric le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

—Verdad. —Salazar sonrió, divertido.

Y con aquel guiño y aquella sonrisa, parecía que el cielo encapotado acabara de despejarse y el sol iluminara por fin la campiña de Eire. De algún modo, todo parece más bello y más verdadero cuando se está entre amigos.

Una vez hubieron dejado la colina atrás, echaron a andar por la pradera a buen paso, sin detenerse. En unos veinte minutos llegaron a una gran roca aislada en medio de la nada. Helga no perdió el tiempo, se sacó del cinto una varita de madera y dio con ella un único golpe suave a la roca. Por arte de magia, la roca empezó a aumentar de tamaño progresivamente y a mudar su aspecto. Iba cobrando la forma de una sencilla cabaña, con su techo a dos aguas, sus cuatro paredes y sus pequeños ventanucos de madera. La transformación tardó exactamente cinco segundos exactos en completarse. Los magos lo supieron en cuanto vieron abrirse la puerta principal de par en par, a modo de invitación. Helga cedió el paso a Gwen y a esta la siguieron Godric y Sal, no sin cierta curiosidad.

—Conque es aquí donde vives, ¿eh, Brocky? —masculló Godric entre dientes—. Me haces sentirme mal conmigo mismo.

—¿Mal contigo mismo? —Helga se sorprendió por un momento, a lo que Salazar se echó a reír y explicó:

—Tu humildad le abruma. Recordad que nuestro Godric vive en una fortaleza amurallada llena de estandartes y escudos. Y si no recuerdo mal, tiene un foso y dos leones de oro apostados en la entrada principal.

—Son muy simpáticos —recordó Gwen—. Ronronean si les acaricias detrás de las orejas.

Helga se echó a reír mientras indicaba a los demás que dejaran sus capas en el perchero que colgaba de la pared, justo detrás de la puerta. Pasaron a un acogedor salón principal en forma de L, muy luminoso, con suelo de madera y de tonos cálidos. Los hombres se sentaron en un mullido sofá verde mientras Gwen se paseaba por la sala, prestando especial atención a los libros de la estantería de caoba. Una mujer rubia de nariz afilada no le quitaba ojo desde su cuadro oval, en una pared.

—Vuelvo enseguida, he preparado algo de merienda —aventuró Helga.

—Música para mis oídos —respondió Godric con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, Brocky —dijo Salazar.

—¿Hay té? —Preguntó Gwen.

—¿Cómo no iba a haberlo, Gwen? —replicó Helga, ofendida, desde el vestíbulo.

—Sí, Gwen, ¡Qué cosas dices! —se burló Sal.

Al rato regresó Helga, perseguida de una bandeja de plata flotante. Godric y Sal pusieron los ojos como platos al fijarse en la tarta de melaza con mermelada de arándanos, los pastelitos de nata montada y crema y las galletas de chocolate.

—Un día te declararán amor eterno —susurró Gwen con una sonrisita. Sal se ruborizó y a Godric se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

—No sería justo llevarme yo todo el mérito —contestó Helga sin hacer mucho caso del comentario—. Libby me ha ayudado mucho.

Se escuchó un chasquido y, de pronto, apareció ante ellos una criatura del color de las espinacas que le llegaba a Helga a la altura de las rodillas. Llevaba una cortina florida a modo de toga y tenía orejas enormes de murciélago. La elfina apuntó con su nariz respingona hacia arriba para posar sus grandes ojos verdes en su ama.

—¿Llamaba el ama a Libby?

—Estos señores te quieren dar las gracias por la merienda, Libby —contestó Helga mientras colocaba el contenido de una segunda bandeja que acababa de aterrizar en la mesa del café: tazas, platos, vasos, servilletas de tela y cubiertos de postre. La tetera y una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla llegaban poco después.

—Sí, gracias Libby —asintió Godric mientras tomaba el cuchillo para cortar un pedazo de la tarta—. Tiene todo una pinta estupenda.

—Gracias —concedió Salazar también con una sonrisa amable y ojos sinceros—. ¿Te ha enseñado Helga algunas de sus recetas?

—Oh, sí, señorito Slytherinn, el ama Hufflepuff es generosa y espléndida con Libby y comparte con ella todos sus secretos. Sus mejores recetas de cocina, señor.

—¿Cómo no? Helga es tan dulce, que sus mayores secretos son sus recetas de cocina —comentó Godric con una sonrisa—. En serio, me haces sentirme muy mal conmigo mismo, Brocky. ¿No podrías tener un dulce ancianito encerrado en el ático como todo el mundo?

—¿Tienes un anciano encerrado en el ático? —Helga se escandalizó y puso las manos en jarras. Libby frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Godric reprobatoriamente.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Olvídalo, solo era… —intentó defenderse Godric, mirando más a la elfina que a Helga.

—Godric Gryffindor, responde mi pregunta. —Helga habló con voz tajante.

—Bueno, técnicamente mi tío no es un anciano todavía. Solo tiene ciento y un años. Está en la flor de la vida…

—¡Godric!

—¡Es broma, Brocky!¡Es broma!

La elfina, al escuchar esto último, sacudió la cabeza, pero suspiró, aliviada, y se desapareció en el aire con solo chasquear los dedos.

—De todos modos, Gry, amigo mío —intervino Salazar—, me encantaría conocer esos secretos de los que tanto te avergüenzas. Si no tienes a tu tío encerrado en el ático… ¿dónde lo has metido?

—¡Sal! —se indignó Helga.

—¡Venga, Brocky! —Se rió Salazar—. Hasta tú admitirás que está como una regadera. La última vez que lo vimos, intentó lanzarle un maleficio a Gwen por un comentario sobre sus geranios.

—En su defensa diré que no fue un comentario agradable —terció Rowena.

—¡Aún así!

—Ni una palabra más sobre el señor Gryffindor —zanjó Helga—. Voy a por el azúcar para el té. Tendría que haber llegado ya… En cuanto se dio la vuelta, Godric se giró hacia Sal y se cubrió la boca con la mano para susurrarle al oído:

—En las mazmorras.

Sal se echó a reír sin disimulo al tiempo que sacaba la varita y encendía un fuego en la chimenea. Cuando Helga volvió de la cocina con el azucarero en la mano, Gwen se sentó en una butaca junto al fuego y suspiró:

—La casita es muy de tu estilo, Helga, pero… ¿no echas de menos el valle…?

—Lo echo muchísimo de menos, pero este lugar es perfecto para captar futuros estudiantes.

—¿Vienen muchos a la tumba de la reina Maeve? —preguntó Sal con interés.

—¡Miles de personas! Es increíble —confirmó Helga—. Todos magos.

—No es de extrañar. La muerte de Maeve está ligada al ocaso de las artes mágicas —explicó Rowena—. Puede que nosotros fuéramos sus últimos alumnos… Ahora lo que abunda es la mediocridad. Los jóvenes magos ya no tienen a dónde acudir, los maestros están dispersos. No hay escuelas mágicas en Europa Occidental y no corren tiempos para mandar a los niños a estudiar a Asia.

—Para colmo de males, no hay un registro de magos. Nacen magos y nadie se entera. Se convierten en marginados en ocasiones. No se les educa, sus habilidades especiales se pierden…

—Tampoco es que sean un portento —Salazar compuso una mueca de desprecio que los demás fingieron no ver.

—Hogwarts será nuestra aportación a la historia de la magia en estas islas —anunció Gwen.

—¿Hogwarts? —preguntaron los demás.

—Será el nombre del colegio, naturalmente —sonrió ella.

—Suena bien —opinó Godric—. Tiene garra.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo empezamos? ¿Y cómo? Propongo que empecemos cuanto antes con los preparativos y no dejemos ni un detalle al azar —preguntó Sal, que era una persona, ante todo, práctica y gustaba mucho de estrategias. Godric lo miró no sin cierto cariño y estima. Reconocía en su amigo ciertas cualidades de las que él carecía y que, por tanto, admiraba sobremanera, como la prudencia y la astucia.

—Yo creo que lo primero —empezó a responder Godric— es dar con una buena espada.

—¿Una buena espada? —Sal enarcó una ceja dubitativo.

—Para defenderse de una dragona furiosa, es lo mejor.

—¿Y para qué están las varitas mágicas? —inquirió Gwen con sorna —¿Para los fuegos artificiales?

—Yo me encargo de la espada —gruñó Godric—. Ya me lo agradeceréis un día. Vosotros seguid con vuestros planes inteligentes…

—Godric tiene razón en una cosa —sentenció Helga—. Lo primero es burlar a la bestia.

—Lo segundo, hablar con seres mágicos que habiten en los territorios del castillo —prosiguió Gwen.

—Lo tercero, las medidas de seguridad en el castillo —continuó Salazar.

—Después, habrá que adecentarlo —sugirió Helga—. Esto incluye la limpieza y la disposición de todos los espacios en vistas a que sirvan a la formación de los jóvenes magos y brujas. Es decir, distribución de las aulas, materiales…

—Para lo cual hay que decidir qué asignaturas y cuántos cursos se impartirán en el colegio —la interrumpió Gwen—. Y habrá que contratar profesores, por supuesto.

—¿No nos bastamos nosotros cuatro? —preguntó Godric.

—No creo que podamos abarcar tanto —negó Helga—. Aparte, os olvidáis de algo crucial.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Gwen.

—¡El servicio! ¿Quién encenderá y apagará los fuegos, limpiara un castillo tan enorme y cocinará para tanta gente?

—No había caído —admitió Gwen.

—Yo había pensado en elfos domésticos —sugirió Helga—. Mi Libby sería una maravillosa jefa de cocina…

—¡Segpía magapiglloso teneg a Lippy de cocinega! —exclamó Godric con la boca llena de tarta de melaza.

* * *

**Ambientación**

***Broky: **originalmente _Badgy_, elegido por la palabra anglosajona _badger_, 'tejón'. Sin embargo, tras consultar cierta fuente muy fiable, descubrí que _badgy_ no funciona en inglés, así que me remonté al término del gaélico broc (pronunciado br-uh-ck) y el préstamo inglés (pero mucho menos utilizado que _badger_), brock. Brocky, al parecer, funciona mejor. Además, creo que es perfecto por su raíz celta. Todo para decir "tejoncita". Si a alguien le interesa el tema, puede echarle un vistazo al apartado etimoogía sobre el artículo badger en wikipedia.

***Reina Maeve: **He mezclado la información de los cromos de chocolate con la que encontré en Internet sobre el personaje. Al parecer, según dice la legenda, sus restos reposan en la montaña de Knocknarea y si se deja una piedra sobre la tumba, su espíritu concederá un deseo. Según los cromos de chocolate, la reina Maeve era la bruja que entrenaba a hechiceros jóvenes antes del establecimiento de Hogwarts.

**Referencias geográficas:** En realidad, la historia transcurre en el siglo XI, que ya es Alta Edad Media y no rige la cultura celta, sino la sajona, pero, en mi historia, los magos, por su gusto por lo antiguo y por las raíces de la comunidad mágica en las islas británicas (los druidas celtas, en mi modesta, fantasiosa y subjetiva opinión), siguen utilizando nombres los nombres celtas para tierras como **Eire** (Irlanda), **Cymru** (Gales) y **Alba** (Escocia). Este gusto por lo antiguo no me lo he inventado yo, sino que habla de él Rowling en Pottermore cuando incorpora información nueva sobre el sistema de medición de los magos.


	2. El castillo de Ragnok I

II

El castillo de Ragnok I

El sol despuntaba entre los picos de los montes y un joven pelirrojo permanecía guarecido bajo un gran risco y camuflado en la semioscuridad, con su poderosa mano sobre el pico de su grifo dorado. Solo se escuchaba el ruido estridente e inconfundible del mazo al golpear el metal sobre un yunque. Era un ruido seco, intermitente, pero continuo que procedía de algún lugar por debajo del suelo y hacía que las pequeñas piedras palpitaran a sus pies. Godric llevaba dos días de vuelo solo para escuchar ese ruido y estaba ya tan cerca que, apenas contenía la emoción. Sin embargo, hay que extremar la precaución cuando se trata de duendes. Más si estás en guerra con ellos, ‹‹para no perder la costumbre››, se dijo Godric internamente.

—Bueno, _Gwyddyon_, viejo amigo —le susurró a su grifo—. Te confieso que no tengo la menor idea de cómo entrar en el castillo.

_Gwydd_ion rasgó el suelo con sus garras por toda respuesta. Aunque la idea no era mala, Godric negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Causar cualquier desperfecto en la fortaleza duende no iba a ayudarlo en aras de obtener favores. Gwen lo habría calificado de una total falta de juicio. Podría imaginarla con el ceño fruncido y la nariz torcida sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente, mientras Helga balbuceaba tonterías sobre los pobres duendes y lo mucho que les costaría reconstruir su subterfugio secreto.

Bueno, no era tan secreto si el viejo Quinn sabía de su existencia. Era él quien había puesto sobre la pista a Godric. No le había dicho dónde exactamente, pero, entre copa y copa de whisky de fuego se le había escapado un par de detalles. Había hablado de Cymru, que había huido por los pelos una vez. No obstante, no le había hablado de cómo logró escapar o de si le liberaron, de manera que tampoco sabía si había forma de entrar si no era un duende.

Sin embargo, él era Godric Gryffindor y lo último que se le pasaría por la cabeza sería rendirse antes de plantar batalla. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de esperar a que algún duende asomara la cabeza y le ayudara inconscientemente a deducir dónde estaba la puerta. Sin embargo, no podía pasarse media vida en aquel monte; había quedado con sus compañeros en apenas unas horas para ayudarlos a deshacerse del dragón. Por otra parte, Godric tampoco se destacaba por su paciencia.

¿Qué haría Sal? Godric se esforzó por imaginarse la cara de su amigo, burlona y condescendiente. Sus ojos grises, que hablaban más que sus labios, le decían: ‹‹observa Gryffindor, presta atención››. Sí, ese sería el consejo del astuto Slytherin: que observara, que prestara atención. Así pues, miró más allá de los montes y posó su mirada sobre el valle por un momento. Era un lugar bonito, sobre todo a la luz del alba, cuando los rayos del sol eran menos radiantes y más puros. Las aguas del río parecían transparentes. Godric siguió el sinuoso paso del río subir entre los pastos verdes hasta perderse entre las rocas de las montañas…

—Lo tengo. —Godric sonrió—. Quédate aquí, _Gwydd_ y cúbreme las espaldas.

El grifo gruñó a modo de protesta, pero se quedó inmóvil en su puesto, como un feroz vigía. Godric le acarició las plumas del cuello antes de salir de su escondite, varita en mano. Intentó disipar dónde terminaba el rastro de agua y se dirigió hacia allí, un punto distante al este. La mayor parte del camino, la cruzó caminando a grandes zancadas, pero en ocasiones, se vio obligado a sortear peligrosos desfiladeros y a escalar paredes de roca para descender o ascender. Nunca resbaló. Si uno se fijaba bien en los fuertes brazos de Godric, se daría cuenta enseguida de que los tenía llenos de cicatrices pasadas, vestigios de quien fuera un aventurero inexperto algún día. El paso de los años, aunque fueran pocos, habían hecho mella en el cuerpo de ese espíritu intrépido. Sin embargo, su alma seguía intacta, siempre la de un explorador incansable. Con todo, la experiencia en hazañas y desventuras, habían convertido al aprendiz en maestro que no da paso en falso.

Persiguió al río hasta una gruta bastante grande en la que su murmullo se perdía. Godric se quitó la capa y las botas sin vacilar y tras mascullar el hechizo casco burbuja, se sumergió en las aguas cristalinas. Buceó en la oscuridad con la esperanza de que el agua fuese la respuesta. El agua del que ningún ser vivo puede prescindir. A sus labios afloró una sonrisa confiada al distinguir una luz tenue al final de un angosto túnel; parecía que no iba desencaminado. Sin embargo, no las tenía todas consigo porque la gruta se estrechaba cada vez más y más. Llegó al punto en que el túnel se convertía en un tubo de extraño metal azulado con una abertura un poco más pequeña que la cavidad por la que había estado nadando la última media hora.

Artesanía duende, no cabía duda.

Podría haber simplificado las cosas y aumentado el diámetro de aquel artilugio brillante antes de arriesgarse a pasar sin más, pero temía que estuviera encantado o que cualquier rastro de magia pudiera alertar al resto de duendes de su presencia, así que decidió seguir adelante. Godric pegó los brazos al cuerpo y introdujo primero la cabeza y luego los hombros, se propulsó con las piernas desde atrás y siguió avanzando hasta que, de repente, sintió un dolor repentino en las muñecas a la altura de las caderas, donde se había quedado completamente atascado. Intentó sacar las manos, pero no lo consiguió.

Lo peor del caso es que tenía las manos inmovilizadas y, por tanto, no podía usar la varita. Cuando se agotara la magia del hechizo, se ahogaría si no conseguía llegar al otro lado del túnel. No obstante, no perdió la calma, lo que habría sido un craso error.

Relajó las piernas al otro lado del tubo e intentó tantear con el pie algún recoveco en la roca de la gruta. Efectivamente, su pie izquierdo se topó con un saliente en el que Godric encajó de inmediato los dos pies como buenamente pudo. A continuación, tiró de su cuerpo desde atrás con toda la fuerza que pudo. Sus piernas se convirtieron en una palanca para el resto de su cuerpo que, poco a poco, fue saliendo del tubo.

Desafortunadamente, nada más haber vuelto a la gruta, sonó un leve ‹‹plop›› y su casco transparente desapareció. Sintió la adrenalina en la garganta y en un ataque de lucidez, con el poco aire que le quedaba, gritó (aunque en el agua sonó más bien a una pedorreta):

—¡Engorgio!

El cilindro duende aumentó tanto de tamaño de repente, que el nivel del agua descendió y Godric pudo sacar la cabeza y respirar. Salió de túnel poco después, a pie, con el agua a la altura del estómago. Sin embargo, en cuanto se vio fuera, se encontró sobre un suelo de mármol blanco, rodeado de puntas de lanzas muy afiladas. No siguió avanzando, sino que levantó la mirada. Siete pares de ojos lo miraban con malicia.

—Estúpido mago arrogante ¿acaso pensabas que podrías burlar nuestras defensas?—chilló un duende con voz aguda—. La magia te ha delatado.

—Era eso o morir —observó otro de ellos—. Este tipo es enorme.

—¡Vengo en son de paz! —exclamó Godric, sereno.

—¿En son de paz? ¿Y por eso entras por una tubería? —desdeñó un duende con armadura que parecía liderar la comitiva.

—Bueno, me habría encantado llamar a la puerta, como una persona civilizada —contestó Godric, molesto—. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente: no hay puerta.

—¡Está escondida de podridos portadores de varita como tú, Gryffindor! —farfulló un duende un poco más alto que los demás que se acercó por detrás de los siete. Este llevaba capa y tenía la nariz muy larga (incluso para un duende).

—¡Qué sorpresa! Mi fama me precede —se ufanó Godric—. Querido Ragnok, ¡cuánto me alegro de veros!

—Pues yo a ti no —replicó el otro—. Nadie te tiene especial simpatía por aquí abajo…

—Qué lástima, majestad —contestó Godric con ironía—. Con lo que yo os quiero…

—Una palabra más y te ensartamos como un jabalí, Gryffindor —amenazó Ragnok—. ¡Llevadlo a la sala de cobre!

Los demás asintieron y respondieron unas palabras en duendigonza. La capa roja del duende ondeó tras él al darse la vuelta y marcharse por otro túnel. Godric se habría desecho de los duendes sin pestañear con su varita, pero no le convenía enemistarse con ellos. Además, utilizar una varita sería de muy mala educación por parte de un ‹‹huésped››. De manera que se limitó a seguir a los duendes por un pasillo de techo bajo, para lo cual tuvo que agacharse.

Tardaron menos de diez minutos en llegar a una gran sala de planta circular, esta vez de techo alto, sostenido por poderosas columnas del mismo metal azulado que había avisado a los duende de la presencia de un intruso. En el centro de la sala, se erguía un imponente yunque de oro macizo y en la pared aparecían colgados escudos, yelmos, espadas y armaduras de cobre, sin orden ni concierto, hasta cubrirla por completo.

—¿Qué es este sitio? —preguntó.

Sin embargo, nadie se molestó en contestarle.

Volvió a fijarse en las paredes y reparó en que había seis puertas muy pequeñas a su alrededor. No las había visto antes porque tenían forma de escudo y también estaba hechas de metal. En cada una de ellas pudo distinguir el sello de la casa Ridrikar, la dinastía de Ragnok, el terco rey de los duendes. De pronto, las seis puertas se abrieron de par en par y, en cuestión de segundos, entraron por lo menos un centenar de duendes de barba rala blanca. El último en pasar a la sala de cobre fue su majestad en persona, con su copa y su atrevida nariz. Se sentó sobre el yunque de oro de un salto para destacarse por encima de todos los demás. Él y los siete duendes que habían acompañado a Godric hasta allí eran los únicos que parecían no tener más de cien años, por lo que Godric dedujo enseguida que debía de tratarse del concilio.

El concilio de los duendes era una institución mucho más antigua que la misma monarquía y, probablemente, prevalecería cuando la monarquía desapareciera. Estaba formada por cien o noventa y nueve duendes, todos varones y, como el tío de Godric solía decir, todos con muy malas pulgas. Por lo que Godric había oido, asistían al rey cuando necesitaba consejo, ejercían de jueces y jurado en los tribunales penales de los duendes y se encargaban de hacer recordar la tradición al resto de los de su raza. Los magos solían decir que su misión consistía en sembrar cizaña contra los ‹‹portadores de varita››.

Así pues, no era de extrañar que Godric sintiera algo de desasosiego viéndose sitiado por aquella multitud de rencorosos decrépitos. Con todo, tomó aire e intentó aclararse las ideas mientras esperaba a que la sesión que, a todas luces, parecía un juicio. No podía perder de vista su objetivo y si las cosas se torcían, siempre podría echar mano de su varita y confiar en encontrar la manera de salir del castillo. Tal vez la puerta pudiera distinguirse desde fuera.

—Sir Godric Gryffindor —clamó una voz entre los miembros del concilio—. Se te acusa de allanar nuestro castillo e infiltrarte por el conducto del agua…

Un murmullo furioso en duendigonza se extendió por doquier. Godric intentó encontrar al propietario de la primera voz, pero fue inútil, había demasiadas cabezas bajitas en la sala, que, para colmo de males, parecía tener una acústica terrible.

—No pretendía ‹‹allanar›› —se defendió—. Solo quería entrar.

Sus palabras solo consiguieron agravar el malestar.

—Allanar, entrar… Es lo mismo —se escuchó decir a otra voz—. Nosotros no queríamos que ni tú ni ningún otro mago llegara hasta aquí. Si no, habríamos mandados invitaciones floridas a la puerta de tu casa.

—¡Pero necesitaba hablar con vosotros! —protestó Godric.

—¿Querías hablar con el concilio? —Se burló Ragnok—. Cuanto lo dudo.

—Con los duendes, majestad —aclaró Godric—. Quería hablar con los duendes.

—¿Para qué, si puede saberse? —preguntó receloso un duende al que sí pudo identificar porque estaba a tan solo un metro de distancia. Godric iba a contestar, pero antes tuvo que rascarse la nariz, le había caído arenilla desde arriba. Miró por un momento el techo y le pareció ver una grieta. Y él que pensaba que los duendes construían todo a conciencia.

Le costó recordar la pregunta del duende. Estaba cansado por el trayecto…

—Porque quiero comprar una espada —dijo al fin.

—¡Una espada! ¡Quiere comprarnos una espada! —Gritaron indignados todos a una.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven mago, que, sin embargo, no perdió la compostura y siguió luchando:

—Los magos os hemos comprado todo tipo de artículos desde tiempos inmemoriales —arguyó Godric—. ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de malo que haga yo lo mismo? Tengo oro...

—No nos interesa tu oro ni el de ningún mago —repuso Ragnok con odio—. Es verdad que siempre hemos comerciado con vosotros nuestras obras, pero harás bien en recordar, Godric Gryffindor, que estamos en guerra.

—Yo nunca os he hecho ningún mal, majestad —negó Godric—, ni os he declarado la guerra.

—¡Nosotros se la hemos declarado a todo portador de varita! —vociferó un duende desde el fondo de la sala. El murmullo volvió a retumbar por todas partes hasta hacerse insoportable.

—¡Y has entrado en nuestra casa sin nuestro permiso, sin ser invitado, como un vulgar ladrón!

—¡Eso es! ¡Ladrón!

—¡Vengo a comprar una espada! —repitió Godric, muy enfadado—.¡No soy ningún ladrón!

—¿Para qué quieres una espada sino para luchar contra nosotros? Los duendes no forjan espadas para hacer daño a otros duendes, insensato —contraatacó Ragnok.

—No voy a levantar ninguna espada contra un duende, majestad —bufó Godric—. No soy tan estúpido.

—Entonces, Lord Gryffindor, ¿para qué queréis una espada? —inquirió de nuevo el duende cercano a él.

Godric miró a los ojos a su interlocutor y contestó con sinceridad:

—Mis amigos y yo vamos a fundar un colegio de magia y quiero una espada hecha por duendes para defender el colegio y a los estudiantes.

—Para eso tenéis varitas —replicó Ragnok, con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso dicen mis amigos, majestad. —Godric sonrió, reconfortado por el recuerdo de sus tres compañeros. Entonces, clavó los ojos en Ragnok —Sin embargo, vosotros sois duendes, sois casi tan antiguos como el mundo. Comprendéis… tenéis que comprender que la magia es algo más que el fruto de las varitas, la metalurgia de los duendes o los poderes de los elfos. Hay muchas clases de magia.

Se hizo el silencio. Otro hilo de arena cayó del techo a pocos centímetros del rostro del mago pelirrojo. Se apartó hacia atrás y volvió a prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba. A Godric le pareció ver como algunas cabezas de entre los muchos duendes reunidos asentían afirmativamente, de arriba abajo. Por primera vez, empezó a albergar esperanzas de conseguir algo sin emplear la fuerza. Con todo, había un duende que no había mudado la expresión al escuchar su discurso. Ragnok seguía destilando odio en la mirada.

—Estoy harto —balbució de pronto— ¿Quieres una espada? —El mismo Ragnok se sacó una espada de una vaina que llevaba colgada al cinto. Era larga y hermosa y en la empuñadura llevaba rubíes incrustados —. ¡Te voy a hacer probar el acero de la mía!

Apartó a varios duendes a base de empellones y se hizo paso hasta ponerse delante de Godric, que, alarmando, no supo reaccionar cuando vio alzarse la espada por encima de su cabeza. De pronto, escuchó un ruido atronador.

* * *

**Ambientación**

**Gwyddion:** nombre de un héroe de la mitología celta. La mayoría de los nombres de personajes del mundo mágico que yo haya inventado tienen nombres celtas, con algunas excepciones. Sobre todo, los que tienen un papel relevante en la historia. Se pronuncia (más o menos) _Güidion_.


	3. Ideas descabelladas

**III**

**Ideas descabelladas**

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, podía distinguirse el sol de medio día en lo alto del cielo de Alba. Gwen lo sentía justo en la coronilla, como un recordatorio permanente de que Godric llegaba tarde. Cincuenta minutos tarde para ser exactos. Chasqueó los labios con disgusto y Salazar sonrió para sí al verla tan molesta. Sabía de buena tinta que había pocas cosas que perturbaran a Rowena Ravenclaw, la paciencia y la parsimonia personificadas. No obstante, a ella no parecía hacerle mucha gracia.

Los tres estaban sentados sobre la rama de un viejo roble inglés a la sombra de un imponente castillo. Desde allí, vigilaban a una mole de escamas del color de la hierba que roncaba muy a gusto, enroscada alrededor de unos huevos de color marrón. De vez en cuando, se levantaban unas finas nubes de humo que ascendían desde los orificios nasales de la dragona, cual chimeneas.

—¿Dónde diablos se ha metido? Llevamos esperando casi una hora… —susurró Gwen—. Si se despierta, no nos quedará más remedio que actuar.

—Podemos intentarlo sin él —sugirió Salazar—. A lo mejor se ha confundido de fecha. Es capaz. De todos modos, es demasiado tarde para mandarle una lechuza.

—¡Qué inoportuno! —Se quejó Helga con expresión de enfado—. Es a él al que se le dan bien estas cosas.

—¿Te refieres a trazar planes temerarios para zafarse de bestias con miles de colmillos y púas? —preguntó Sal con una media sonrisa.

—Exacto —corroboró Helga.

—Entonces, tendremos que intentar imaginarnos que haría Godric si estuviera aquí.

—Las ideas de Godric parecen siempre descabelladas, Sal —replicó Gwen—. ¡Nosotros no tenemos tanta inventiva!

—¡Es un buen comienzo, Gwen! —Se animó Salazar—. ¿Qué es lo más descabellado que se os ocurre?

—Despertar al bicho —contestó Helga encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es mala idea —secundó Gwen—, porque, desde luego, si sigue dormido, no podremos hacernos con los huevos.

—¿Veis como no era tan difícil? —Las picó Salazar—. Descabellado y razonable al mismo tiempo, es un clásico Gryffindor…

—Bien, pues allá vamos, bajémonos de aquí y pongámonos manos a la obra —se decidió Helga, que sacó su varita y tras hacer con ella una floritura en el aire, levitó durante un segundo para después descender a velocidad de tortuga y posar, por último, los pies en el suelo—. ¿Cómo la despertamos?

Solo somos tres; los hechizos no penetrarán su piel —objetó Salazar—. Como mucho, le harán cosquillas.

—Pues hagámosle cosquillas —propuso Gwen bajando del árbol, decidida. Se sacó la varita de la manga ancha de su túnica violácea y caminó directa hacia la bestia. Su compañeros la siguieron a una distancia prudente, no tan convencidos de que aquello fuera a dar buenos resultados. Después de todo, pese a dominar prácticamente todas las ramas de la magia, ninguno de ellos podía vanagloriarse de una vasta experiencia en lo que a lidiar con dragones se refería—. En cuanto se levante, vosotros id a por los huevos, ¿entendido? ¡Depulso!

Un rayo de luz amarilla salió disparado desde la punta de la varita de Rowena. Si el destinatario hubiera medido y pesado bastante menos, probablemente habría conseguido darle un buen empujón. Sin embargo, lo que consiguió Gwen fue que el monstruo se estremeciera y empezara a rodar en su dirección, como si fuera una avalancha de escamas verdes que amenazaba con aplastarla en cuestión de segundos. Fue tan rápido, que Gwen ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar; la mente se le quedó en blanco y abrió los ojos como platos cuando la criatura se le vino encima.

Se salvó por los pelos, gracias a un hechizo afortunado de Salazar, que logró apartarla a un lado. No obstante, no sin dejarle ciertas magulladuras y con tan mala suerte, que a la joven se le escapó la varita de entre los dedos. En cuanto pudo, se incorporó sobre las rodillas y comenzó a gatear para alcanzarla, pero la dragona había abierto los ojos y, furiosa, rugía, aparentemente muy enfadada por las ‹‹cosquillas››. Helga, asustada, apuntó a los ojos de la dragona, para desviar su atención de Gwen y pronunció un hechizo deslumbrador. La dragona, rabiosa, pero momentáneamente ciega, se limitó a escupir una llamara de fuego, fina, pero que llegó a alcanzar la melena negra de Gwen, quien, con la varita en la mano, no vaciló a la hora de pronunciar claramente:

—Aguamenti.

Un chorro de agua empapó su cabello y apagó el fuego; sin embargo, ella torció la nariz al captar el incondundible y desagradable olor a pelo quemado. Entretanto, Salazar, corría como alma que llevaba el diablo y se introducía en el peligroso laberinto en espiral que era el cuerpo del dragón al levantarse. En el centro, le esperaban los huevos marrones, pero sabía que, en cualquier momento, el dragón podía mover bruscamente la cola y golpearlo y aprisionarlo, como lo habría hecho una boa gigantesca. Efectivamente, la cola empezó a agitarse en cuanto la bestia recuperó la visión y fue, esta vez, hacia Helga, enseñando los colmillos. La dulce Hufflepuff, valerosa, quedó inmóvil en el sitio, consciente de que la vida de Sal dependía también de los movimientos bruscos de la dragona, pero apuntó directamente al morro y gritó:

—¡Diffindo! ¡Desmaius! ¡Expulso!

Rayos de color verde, rojo y azul, salieron de su varita a toda velocidad; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos logró el efecto deseado. En cambio, se dio en la dragona un súbito cambio de actitud. Aparentemente confundida, curvó su largo cuello y retiró la cabeza hacia atrás con la cavidad bucal semiabierta por un momento; a continuación, arrugó el morro, como si sintiera algún tipo de cosquilleo en la nariz…

—Que Dios me ampare. Va a estornudar —susurró Helga con los ojos como platos.

Echó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo en dirección opuesta mientras el animal empezaba a estirar hacia adelante la garganta, esta vez, con la boca abierta de par en par; en lo más profundo de ella, se podía distinguir un brillo rojizo, negro y azulado, que ascendía vertiginosamente para salir luego disparada en forma de incendio infernal. Aquel estornudo persiguió la túnica negra de Helga, que no parecía ir suficientemente deprisa para huir.

La protegió un hechizo escudo proveniente de la varita de Rowena que corría hacia ella, con el brazo en alto y expresión de determinación. Helga aprovechó para girarse cuando las llamas hubieron pasado de largo y echó un vistazo a Salazar, que para entonces, había llegado hacia los huevos y se hacía con dos en ese preciso instante, ya a salvo de cualquier coletazo inoportuno. Coletazo que de hecho llegó de todas maneras, pero fue Gwen, la que tuvo el desafortunado encontronazo. La cola de la dragona se desenrolló con una facilidad y una velocidad pasmosas y la viró a ras del suelo hasta propinar un golpe brutal a la espalda de la hermosa Ravenclaw, que salió despedida hacia delante hasta chocarse contra un árbol y perder el conocimiento…

—¡Gwen! —chilló Helga, desolada. Se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas justo cuando empezaba a pensar que todo aquello no había sido muy buena idea.

—¡Brocky, mira al frente! —vociferó Salazar, con los huevos en la mano, antes de desaparecer.

Helga volvió la cara y se topó de frente con dos poderosas mandíbulas abiertas de par en par cayendo sobre sí. Le habría dado tiempo a defenderse, pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran aquellos inmensos colmillos… Justo cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de atravesar su brazo izquierdo, alguien se interpuso y la apartó de un golpe. Helga cayó al suelo, encogida y miró con asombro al mismísimo Godric Gryfindor de pie, delante de ella, con una inmensa espada bloqueando aquel terrible colmillo letal. Godric arrastró un pie hacia atrás, se dio un impulso y soltó un alarido sobrecogedor al tiempo que cortaba de un tajo el colmillo, como si se tratara de mantequilla. Este cayó sobre el césped y la dragona, sorprendida, se echó atrás, momento en que Godric aprovechó para volver a esgrimir la espada, esta vez contra lo que fuera la barbilla de su adversaria, que empezó a sangrar.

La dragona gimió, asustada y dolorida, mientras que Godric dejaba caer la espalda y se llevaba la mano a la frente. Ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió a Helga por encima del hombro:

—Ya os dije que necesitaríamos una espada—dijo muy ufano.

Si Helga hubiera pensando en aquel momento que Godric se había despistado, habría estado muy equivocada. En cuanto la dragona volvió al ataque, Godric pegó un saltó hacia el interior de su boca con la gracia de un ciervo. Sin duda, aquello hubiera cabido dentro de lo que Gwen habría tildado de descabellado; sin embargo, eso no impidió a Godric sacar su varita y mascullar el hechizo aumentador a la velocidad del rayo. Su espada creció hasta alcanzar un metro y medio de largo. Haciendo malabarismos sobre la lengua de la aturdida dragona que intentaba tragárselo, encajó la empuñadura de la espada en la encía inferior y la punta, en la encía superior, justo detrás de los dientes. Fue tal el dolor de la dragona que al salir Godric de su boca, la vio derramar lagrimones del tamaño de caballos.

Distraída por el dolor y tratando de arrancarse aquel incómodo mondadientes con una de sus patas delanteras, la dragona dejó de fijarse en aquellos fastidiosos seres humanos que habían venido a perturbar su sueño. Godric se quedó tranquilo al observar como Helga se llevaba a Rowena sobre los hombros y se internaba en el bosque y buscó a Salazar. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Sin embargo, no tardó en sentir una pequeña prensión en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Salazar, que tenía un huevo en cada brazo.

—Quedan otros dos.

—¿Solo dos?

Salazar asintió con la cabeza, afirmativamente.

—Bien, a la de tres voy a recuperar mi espada —le avisó Godric—. Tú asegúrate de que te vea con eso.

—¿Qué harás tú?

En vez de contestar a la pregunta, Godric inició la cuenta atrás:

—Uno, dos… ¡Tres! ¡Accio espada!

La espada que tanto le estaba costando sacarse a la dragona se desencajó sola y voló hacia la mano en alto de Godric, que se cerró sobre la empuñadora con determinación. No pasó ni un segundo y Godric corría en dirección a la bestia, consciente de que Salazar la distraería lo suficiente como para darle tiempo para recoger el resto de los huevos. Se despreocupó, por tanto, de lo que la dragona hiciera o dejar de hacer y pegó un largo silbido después de llevarse los dedos a la boca. Un minuto y treinta segundos después, una criatura dorada volaba a du derecha, casi tocando el suelo, Godric se arrimó a ella y tras cambiarse la espada de mano, colocó la derecha detrás del cuello de _Gwyddyon_ y se impulsó para dar un brinco y auparse sobre el lomo del grifo. Una vez bien agarrado, _Gwydd_ aceleró y cobró altura hasta que Godric pudo divisar los huevos, justo detrás de la dragona y se los señaló a su amigo con la espada.

_Gwydd_ion voló en picado y a pocos metros de los huevos, se reincorporó. Sus garras, sin embargo, se cernieron sobre los huevos y con un graznido de júbilo, el grifo retomó el ascenso.

—¡Yiiiiiiiijaaaaaaaaa! —Gritó Godric, entusiasmado, y montura y jinete acudieron en ayuda de Salazar que desaparecía y aparecía cada vez un poco más lejos, pero siempre delante de la dragona, para su gran desconcierto.

Godric extendió su temible brazo derecho y agarró a Sal del hombro de manera que este, pudo tomarlo como punto de apoyo y subirse también a la grupa de _Gwyddion_.

—Siempre has sido un fantasma, Gryffindor —se rió Sal con los caballos al viento.

—De nada, Sal —respondió su amigo.

La dragona, aterrorizada ante la idea de que le hubieran arrebatado a sus cuatro hijos de la noche a la mañana, extendió las alas y rugió, fuera de sí. Salió volando detrás de ellos, pero debido a su gran tamaño, no era, desde luego, más rápida que el grifo que siempre le llevaba veinte metros de ventaja y esquivaba con una soltura endemoniada las llamas cada vez que la mamá de los ‹‹pequeñines›› escupía fuego por la boca.

Helga, desde el bosque, les vio desaparecer en la línea del horizonte, como pequeñas sombras en el sol del atardecer.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este tercer capítulo. Sé que la acción no es mi fuerte, pero conste que se ha intentado :)


	4. Sueños de un comienzo

**IV**

**Sueños de un comienzo**

Era un día de primavera y el aire olía a prímulas y narcisos. La pequeña Gwen Ravenclaw asomaba la cabeza por la ventana de su alcoba y recibía el aire fresco con una sonrisa de intensa felicidad. Contaría por entonces ocho años y no hacía ni dos días que en su casa habían descubierto que era bruja, igual que sus padres y hermanos mayores.

El señor y la señora Ravenclaw eran personas muy ocupadas. El padre de Gwen era propietario de la tienda más importante de túnicas, capas y sombreros de la época, Ravenwool. Su esposa vivía prácticamente en su laboratorio y dedicaba prácticamente todo su tiempo a la fabricación de artilugios mágicos de dudoso uso práctico, como los llamados Pañuelos Inteligentes, que se salían solos de los bolsillos en caso de mucosidad para atacar y limpiar con celo las narices de sus dueños (y las de los demás). Por su parte, el señorito Kenneth y la señorita Evelyn se habían emancipado hacía ya unos años y tenían sus propios quehaceres, así que solo visitaban la casa los martes y jueves a la hora del té. Los dos procuraban no coincidir porque acostumbraban a discutir nada más verse.

Así pues, ningún miembro de la familia se dio cuenta de que los cuadros de toda la casa cambiaban de lugar cada dos por tres, que los pomos de las puertas desaparecían a menudo, que los visillos de las cortinas estaban del revés y que las escaleras se movían y llevaban a distintos lugares según fuera lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado o domingo. Fueron los miembros del servicio -algunos muggles- los que acusaron más los extraños fenómenos de la mansión Ravenclaw o como solían llamarla ellos ‹‹la casa encantada››.

Había sido Henrieta Hufflepuff, cocinera, ama de llaves (y bruja), la que había reconocido los síntomas de la magia involuntaria habitual en menores de edad. Aunque, tal vez ni tan habitual ni tan involuntaria en este caso, pues aquel despliegue de disparates solo podía venir de una brujita con un innegable y extraordinario talento para la magia. Además, cabía suponer que la pequeña Gwen intentara llamar la atención de los mayores o, como poco, llenar las horas de algún modo. Y es que la pequeña y solitaria señorita Rowena estaba terriblemente aburrida. Así pues, después de alertar de lo ocurrido a la señora Ravenclaw, que recibió la noticia con entusiasmo, Henrieta le aconsejó pasar tiempo con su hija.

—Me temo que eso es del todo imposible —objetó la señora Ravenclaw—. Yo tengo mucho que hacer y Rowena es suficientemente mayor como para…

—¡Tiene ocho años! —protestó la señora Hufflepuff.

—Es usted una cocinera y un ama de llaves excelente, señora Hufflepuff —afirmó la señora Ravenclaw—, pero ¿qué va a saber usted de niños? Yo tengo tres hijos y ninguno de ellos me ha dado problemas jamás…

—No le han dado problemas como no le han dado alegrías porque no pasa tiempo con ellos —replicó la cocinera muy enfadada—. ¡Y para que lo sepa, yo soy madre también!

Aquella impertinencia le habría valido el despido a cualquier otro miembro del servicio, pero como bien había explicitado la señora Ravenclaw, Henrieta Hufflepuff era una cocinera y un ama de llaves excelente y era prioritario mantenerla en la plantilla.

—Cuide su lengua, señora Hufflepuff —le advirtió la señora Ravenclaw—. Soy yo la que decide cómo educar a mis hijos.

—Yo solo digo que la pequeña pasa los días con la nariz metida entre los libros, señora. —La señora Hufflepuff intentó moderar su tono de voz—. Y no digo que eso esté mal. Es estupendo. Es una jovencita muy inteligente y culta para la edad que tiene.

—Por supuesto —resopló la señora Ravenclaw con orgullo.

—Sin embargo, en mi modesta opinión, no le vendría mal algo de contacto humano.

—¿No trata usted con ella? ¿O el resto de miembros del servicio?

—Sí, claro que sí, pero…

—¿Y sus hermanos mayores? ¿No los ve a la hora del té los lunes y miércoles?

—Los martes y jueves, señora —corrigió la señora Ravenclaw.

—¿Acaso no intercambia opiniones sobre sus lecturas conmigo y mi marido a las horas de las comidas?

—¡Sí, sí, sí, pero la niña no juega con nadie, señora!

—¿Jugar? ¿Y para qué va a jugar?

—Todos los niños juegan.

—¿Rowena juega?

—Rowena no, señora, eso es lo que estoy intentando…

—¡Pues ya está, señora Hufflepuff! Rowena no juega porque no le gusta. Yo no voy a obligarla a nada.

La señora Hufflepuff se sentía a punto de estallar.

—Es que nadie le ha enseñado a jugar, señora Ravenclaw. Estoy segura de que…

—Yo no conozco ningún juego —negó la señora Ravenclaw de brazos cruzados—. Juegue usted con la niña si tantas ganas tiene de que Rowena corretee por ahí.

La señora Hufflepuff tuvo que respirar hondo y armarse de paciencia. Era difícil discutir con alguien tan obstinado y cerrado como la señora Ravenclaw, que no tenía la costumbre de ser razonable. Y más sin levantar la voz.

— Señora Ravenclaw, yo tengo que cocinar y gobernar la casa…

—Yo tengo que crear mis vestidos bailarines.

— Ya. —La señora Hufflepuff lo dejó por imposible—. Bueno, ¿y qué me dice de jugar con otros niños?

—¿Otros niños? ¿No le acabo de decir que estoy a punto de crear vestidos bailarines?

—Usted no, señora Ravenclaw, la niña.

—¡Ah! —La señora Ravenclaw se quedó pensativa durante un momento—. ¿Qué otros niños?

—Por ejemplo, sus vecinos, los pastores, tienen niños pequeños…

—¿Los muggles? No, no, eso sería todo un desatino. Aunque… ¿no decía usted que era madre también?

—Sí, señora, tengo una hija.

—¿Una hija bruja, presumo?

—Sí, señora, mi Helga es bruja.

—¿Y qué edad tiene?

—Ocho años.

—Estupendo. Pues tráigase a la niña a casa y que juegue con Rowena.

Henrieta se quedó sin palabras. Puede que aquella fuera la primera buena idea que tenía la señora Ravenclaw en años. Así que asintió, se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel dichoso laboratorio con alma que lleva el diablo antes de que su patrona cambiara de opinión. Ni se dio cuenta de que una personita había estado escuchando toda la conversación detrás de la puerta. Gwen, contra la pared, miraba con manifiesta curiosidad cómo su ama de llaves subía las escaleras, preguntándose si su hija se parecería a ella y cuántos juegos conocería.

Helga, tal y como Gwen la vio desde la ventana de su alcoba aquel día de primavera, era una niña bajita y esmirriada, de ojos color avellana y mejillas sonrosadas. Dos trenzas rubias le colgaban sobre los hombros y solo le faltaba la cofia para parecerse a una criada: llevaba un vestido negro con cuello de puntilla y un delantal blanco, inmaculado. Las dos niñas intercambiaron saludos tímidos cuando Henrieta las presentó y, sin embargo, en cuanto ella desapareció de la escena, se olvidaron completamente de que acababan de conocerse.

Aquel día, Gwen llevó a Helga a la excelsa biblioteca de su padre y las niñas jugaron al escondite entre las estanterías. Después, Helga escuchó extasiada un cuento muy bonito que Gwen había leído una vez sobre la búsqueda de un tesoro e, inmediatamente después, las dos muchachas se pusieron a jugar a las buscadoras de tesoros hasta recorrer los mil y un rincones de la casa. Comieron con los miembros del servicio (la señora Ravenclaw había dado con la clave de sus vestidos bailarines y no tenía apetito) y, por la tarde, ayudaron a la señora Hufflepuff a hacer un bizcocho de chocolate. Gwen demostró ser nula para la cocina, pero se divirtió como nunca cuando ella y Helga empezaron una guerra secreta con los sacos de harina (a espaldas de la señora Hufflepuff, claro). Al despedirse, justo antes de la cena, Gwen le prestó a su nueva amiga un libro de cuentos y un tratado sobre alquimia para principiantes, que consideraba muy ilustrativo.

En los días venideros, Gwen y Helga se hicieron inseparables. Los señores Ravenclaw empezaron a notar cambios sorprendentes en su hija menor cuando esta, en vez de instruirles sobre los usos de las crines de unicornio o los posibles antídotos contra la peste en la sobremesa, les hacía partícipes de las mil y unas virtudes de Helga, por no hablar de los juegos que inventaba. La señora Ravenclaw se dio cuenta de que Gwen venía a cenar mucho más contenta que antes, pero no terminaba de entender por qué; en cuanto al señor Ravenclaw, que acogió con alegría aquella mejora, decidió regalarle a su hija los excedentes de su tienda de ropa. Cuando Helga y Gwen abrieron cinco arcones repletos de futuros disfraces, se pusieron a brincar y gritar de la emoción.

Pasaron tres años y las dos niñas tuvieron edad suficiente para comprar sendas varitas mágicas. De la mano de la señora Hufflepuff, fueron a casa del señor Ollivander, que era un famoso fabricante de varitas que vivía en los pantanos. El lugar asustó mucho a las dos niñas, porque era húmedo, frío y oscuro; la casa no tenía jardín, aunque sí un inmenso patio con baldosines de mármol negro. El señor Ollivander, un anciano de ojos verdes y barba plateada, las recibió enseguida. Fue él quien les abrió la puerta de espino y los condujo por los pasillos de piedra hasta un almacén que se parecía sorprendentemente a la biblioteca de los Ravenclaw, porque estaba llena de estanterías. No obstante, sobre los estantes, en vez de libros, había miles de paquetes alargados llenos de polvo, amontonados unos encima de otros.

Allí se encontraron dos personas que esperaban también su turno. En una silla, se sentaba un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos grises, enfundado en una capa de color verde brillante. A su espalda, un hombre calvo de rostro adusto y perilla negra sostenía el respaldo del muchacho como si temiera que pudiera caerse en cualquier instante. En un primer momento, a Gwen le dio la sensación de que aquel hombre de capa morada movía los labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que hablaba en una lengua hipnótica y desconocida llena sonidos sibilantes. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta: parsel, la lengua de las serpientes. Había leído algo sobre ella en un libro muy viejo de la biblioteca que su padre le tenía terminante prohibido, cosa que a Gwen le gustaba olvidar de vez en cuando. Al parecer, ser hablante de parsel se trataba de un don natural y hereditario muy poco común.

—Señor Sgal, si tiene mucha prisa, puede marcharse y dejar aquí a su sobrino. No tengo el menor problema en llevarlo de vuelta a casa cuando terminemos.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias —respondió el señor calvo. Intercambió una mirada fugaz con el muchacho y, acto seguido, se desapareció en el aire, dejando tras de sí una especie de voluta de humo violeta.

—Muy teatral, desde luego —apuntó el señor Ollivander. Chascó los dedos y varias cintas de medida y artilugios que Gwen no había visto en su vida salieron de una caja cilíndrica de cartón que descansaba en el suelo y, diligentemente, empezaron a tomar las medidas de los tres niños.

—Les presento al señorito Salazar Slytherin, vecino mío, que también viene a comprar su varita ¿no es así? —dijo Ollivander.

El niño, muy serió, asintió con la cabeza, miró a las dos niñas y, sin poder evitarlo, se ruborizó. Helga le regaló una sonrisa.

—¿Ravenclaw, ha dicho? —preguntaba distraídamente Ollivander.

La señora Hufflepuff asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No será la hija menor de mi buen amigo el señor Rodrik Ravenclaw?

—Sí, soy yo —confirmó Gwen en un hilo de voz.

—¿No eras tú la que movías las escaleras de lugar?

Gwen se sonrojó y el anciano se echó a reír con ganas al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a las medidas de las niñas.

—Bien, bien, veamos…

El señor Ollivander se puso a buscar entre sus estanterías hasta dar con una caja llena de polvo.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu amiga, Rowena?

—Helga —contestó la misma Helga con voz firme.

—¡Vaya! Mucha personalidad, ¿eh? Creo que también tengo algo para ti —anunció mientras recogía otra cajita

—¿Y mi varita, señor Ollivander? —se atrevió a preguntar Salazar.

—Verán —explicó el señor Ollivander mirando en derredor a todos los presentes—. Estamos teniendo muchos problemas para encontrarle una varita al señorito Salazar.

—Sal —murmuró el niño con los ojos fijos en el suelo, de repente.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Ollivander, sorprendido —. Perdona, hijo, pero con los años he perdido poco a poco el sentido del oído y…

El pequeño alzó la cabeza y miró con sus profundos ojos grises al señor Ollivander.

—En mi casa me llaman Sal.

—Oh, ah, ya veo. Bueno, pues, como les decía, estoy teniendo dificultades para encontrar una varita apropiada para el señorito Sal. Como saben, la varita, elije al mago y… Así que tal vez sea mejor despacharlas a ustedes primero…

El viejo mago abrió la segunda caja, similar en todo salvo en el grosor a una caja de zapatos, y sacó de su interior una varita que entregó en mano a Helga al tiempo que decía:

—Doce pulgadas y media, manzano y crin de unicornio, sorprendentemente susurrante. Agítala, por favor.

La niña hizo lo propio y una suave luz iluminó no solo la varita, sino también a Helga.

—Magnífico, magnífico —exclamó el señor Ollivander según entregaba una segunda varita a Gwen—. Prueba tú esta, querida: madera de haya y crin de unicornio, trece pulgadas, bonita y flexible... ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres querida?

La varita no llegó a tocar los dedos de la pequeña Ravenclaw, porque Helga había tirado hacia sí de la túnica del señor Ollivander. Se encontraba de pie, justo detrás de él con mirada inquisitiva. Ollivander la miraba asombrado.

—Señor, dígame, ¿cómo elige una varita?

—La varita elige al mago, querida.

—Ya —asintió la niña—, pero ¿cómo sabe usted cuál debemos probar?

—Por mis estudios, querida. Llevo toda mi vida…

—Sí, pero… ¿por qué cree que esta es la adecuada para Gwen?

A todo esto, Gwen miraba a su amiga contrariada porque tenía muchas ganas de probar la dichosa varita y, por una vez en su vida, no le interesaban tanto la ciencia o el arte detrás de la materia. Sin embargo, el señor Ollivander consideró muy interesante la pregunta, se sentó, se mesó su barba plateada y habló por lo menos durante veinte minutos seguidos, sin hacer pausas. Con pasión y delicadeza habló de las sutilezas de la fabricación de varitas, de la importancia del tipo de madera, del papel fundamental que desempeñaba el núcleo de la varita e incluso de los matices en lo que respecta a su flexibilidad y longitud. Helga escuchó todo esto con la misma atención con la que escuchaba los cuentos de Gwen y, una vez el anciano hubo terminado y trató de darle la varita a la niña de la melena negra, Helga volvió a tirar de su túnica.

—¿Sí, querida?

Gwen empezaba a impacientarse.

—¿Tiene una varita de aproximadamente 13 pulgadas y media (más o menos), madera de vid y núcleo de nervios de corazón de dragón?

El anciano se quedó paralizado por un momento, aturdido. Finalmente, contestó:

—Bueno, tengo una varita de 13 pulgadas y tres cuartos, madera de vid y núcleo con nervios de corazón de dragón.

—Servirá —asintió Helga—. Désela a ese chico.

—Creo que se equivoca, querida mía, yo nunca…

—Ha probado olmo, pino y espino, todas núcleo de corazón de dragón —dijo Helga señalando las varitas que sobresalían de distintas cajas tiradas en el suelo—. Pruebe con la madera de vid.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—He leído sobre esos árboles en casa de Gwen —explicó Helga—. Tiene muchos libros sobre plantas, ¿a que sí, Gwen?

La aludida asintió y añadió:

—Si Helga lo dice, será verdad.

El señor Ollivander miró a la señora Hufflepuff, aturdido, y esta se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Siga usted la broma —le aconsejó esta—. ¡Son críos!

Finalmente, el anciano, que tenía un notable sentido del humor, decidió tomárselo a guasa y se rió de buena gana. Salió entonces en busca de la varita prometida, que, con un gesto exageradamente dramático, sacó de su paquete para entregar al jovencito que había observado la escena en silencio. El niño agarró la varita entre sus dedos y la agitó en el aire con elegancia; al instante, una luz de colores iluminó la varita, como el sol en un día de verano.

Ollivander abrió los ojos como platos, lo mismo que la señora Hufflepuff. Ambos miraron con los ojos como platos a Helga, que sonreía con sencillez, como si acertar al elegir una varita fuese lo más natural del mundo.

—Gracias —dijo Sal, mirando a Helga y no al señor Ollivander.

—No hay de qué —contestó la niña.

Ollivander sintió un tercer tirón en su túnica y, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que esta vez, se trataba de Gwen la que le miraba con cara afligida.

—Mi varita, señor.

—Ah, sí, sí, claro. Es momento de despertarse del sueño —dijo el señor Ollivander.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Gwen.

Se fijó entonces en los grandes ojos verdes del señor Ollivander y notó cómo lo demás empezaba a desvanecerse a su alrededor. De alguna manera, entendió que las posibilidades de volver a agarrar su varita por primera vez disminuían a ritmo vertiginoso. Incluso los contornos del rostro del señor Ollivander se desdibujaban y la luz empezaba a difuminarse...

—Es hora de despertarse —repitió el anciano con una voz que no era la suya.

Rowena cerró los ojos y escuchó de nuevo la voz de Helga insistir: ‹‹despierta, Gwen, despierta››. Abrió los ojos y ya no era una niña, sino una mujer de veintiseís años, tumbada en la cama de lo que parecía una enfermería, hecha de piedra.

—¿Dónde… dónde estoy? —Vio a sus tres amigos rodeándola con caras preocupadas y, de pronto, sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza—¡Ay! —gimió.

—Estás en Hogwarts —susurró Helga.

—¡El dragón! —recordó Gwen.

—Nos deshicimos de él —Le explicó Godric.

—Sí, aquí, lord Gryffindor hizo una aparición estelar y nos salvó a todos. —Sal sonrió.

—¡Menudas horas, lord Gryffindor! —Se quejó Gwen, al tiempo que se reincorporaba en la cama en la que estaba tumbada y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza—. ¡Por las trenzas doradas de Circe! ¡Mi espalda!

—Sí, estamos pensando en contratar una enfermera para el colegio —sugirió Helga—. Por si acaso.

—Ya. Pues me parece muy buena idea —masculló Gwen entre dientes.

—Es que tú siempre nos inspiras ideas brillantes, Gwen —bromeó Godric.

—Hemos hablado con los centauros y la gente del agua Gwen —le contó Helga—. Les ha parecido buena idea.

—¿Habéis ido sin mí?

—Llevas seis horas inconsciente, Gwen —se justificó Sal—. Algo teníamos que hacer.

Gwen se sintió algo desilusionada, pero no pudo darle muchas vueltas a la decepción, porque el dolor abrumador de la espada y la cabeza parecían querer romperla. Para colmo de males, al tocarse la cabeza, recordó que su larga melena negra se había chamuscado.

—Nunca más, chicos. Nunca más —murmuró Gwen, dolorida.

—¿Nunca más qué? —preguntó Salazar.

—No se le hacen cosquillas a un dragón dormido, ¿entendido? ¡Por las trenzas doradas de Circe! Dejemos las ideas descabelladas a otros.

* * *

**Ambientación**

**Ravenwool**: Según el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts, Rowena venía de la cañada. Como mi idea era que los cuatro fundadores fueran de clases social distinta (Godric es noble, la familia de Gwen son ricos comerciantes, la familia de Sal es de artesanos y la de Gwen, de sirvienes), decidí que el señor Ravenclaw, padre de Rowena tendría una tienda de ropa de magos para el invierno hecha de lana de oveja. De ahí el nombre de la tienda, en inglés 'Lana de cuervo'.

**Kenneth y Evelyn**: Son nombre ingleses de origen celta que, según mis fuentes, significan ‹‹apuesto›› y ‹‹agradable›› respectivamente. Se los puse a los hermanos de Gwen simplemente porque me gustaba el sonido.

**Henrieta y Rodrik**: No sé el origen de estos nombres; en realidad, los elegí para que coincidieran las iniciales de nombre y apelllido, como pasa con Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, etc. Lo mismo hice con Saip y Selene (del griego, luna).

**Saiph:** Nombre de una estrella de la constelación de Orión, al igual que Bellatrix o Sirius.


	5. Escrito en las estrellas

**V**

**Escrito en las estrellas**

Godric y Salazar no pararon de reír hasta que Helga los echó de la enfermería. Así que, salieron a inspeccionar los terrenos y empezar a preparar las defensas y medidas de seguridad mágicas necesarias para una escuela. Entre otras cosas, hechizaron el lugar para impedir a toda costa que nadie pudiera aparecerse dentro de la propiedad que, no hacía más de una hora, había pasado a ser suya; no eran sino los auténticos conquistadores del castillo. Dedicaron por lo menos tres horas a la tarea y cuando terminaron, ya había caído la noche y la luna llena brillaba en el firmamento, por encima del castillo, con su halo espectral. Sal y Godric escucharon aullidos provenientes del bosque, pero no sintieron miedo alguno. Después de una dragona, una manada de lobos no era gran cosa.

Se sentaron a la orilla del lago, sobre la hierba. Salazar llegó incluso a tumbarse boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza para contemplar las estrellas. Cuántas veces habrían estado justo así antes, a la intemperie en noches despejadas, disfrutando del silencio, el firmamento y la mutua compañía, sin que importara el frío o el calor. Tal vez miles, se dijo Sal.

—Nos conocimos en un sitio parecido a este —susurró Godric, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él—. ¿Cuánto hace ya?

—Quince años.

No dijeron nada. Los dos rememoraban perfectamente aquel día, a las orillas de un lago parecido junto a otro bosque. De algún modo, los dos sintieron por un instante —el mismo instante— que sus historias se habían escrito en las estrellas, que eran ellas las que los vigilaban desde lo alto desde el momento en que se habían cruzado sus vidas. ¿Serían ellas, los hados, un dios misterioso o acaso el destino lo que les había unido, quizás para siempre? Siempre era una palabra bonita. A veces, daba miedo pronunciarla en voz alta, pero, en algún rincón recóndito del corazón, pugnaba por salir; no era otra cosa que un deseo infinito sellado, desde luego, desde mucho antes de su primer encuentro.

Sucedió en julio. Salazar lo recordaba con todo lujo de detalles porque aunque desconocía qué le depararía exactamente el camino, aquel día había despertado con una emoción especial en el pecho y se había obligado a sí mismo a estar muy atento.

El tío Saiph le había instado a vestirse y a desayunar a toda prisa, sin perder momento. No es que aquello se saliera del régimen de lo cotidiano porque su tío era una persona que, por lo general, se agobiaba al menor signo de eventualidad. Así que, Sal, robó los minutos del desayuno para subir al cuarto de su madre, que, como siempre, le esperaba tendida en la cama. Para él, un ángel de cabellos rojizos, ojos azules y piel blanca y fría, como la nieve. Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa y buscó su mano para sostenérsela durante un minuto.

—Me voy, mamá, pero pronto volveré —le explicó Sal en parsel, la única lengua que se hablaba en el seno familiar—. ¿Te pondrás buena para cuando yo vuelva?

Ella, ladeó la cabeza para mirarle y sonrió, pero no dijo nada. La única respuesta que obtuvo Sal fue un apretón en la mano y eso le bastó. Tenían un lenguaje secreto entre los dos, escondido en la manera de mirarse. Quererse era suficiente, esa era una regla prestablecida de antemano y nunca manifestada en voz alta.

Desde la muerte del padre de Sal a manos de muggles, Selene Slytherin había perdido una parte de sí misma y se había sumergido en una gran depresión que ni toda la magia de su hermano Saiph pudo frenar. Con el tiempo, aquel estado anímico había repercutido también en la salud, tanto psíquica como física, de una mujer que, si bien antaño fuera hermosa, hoy parecía la sombra de un cadáver. Débil y sin fuerzas para moverse, reír, hablar o llorar, Selene había cerrado todas las puertas al mundo real. Todas, salvo una. Salazar parecía ser el último cabo que la ataba a la vida. Por esa misma razón, para Sal, abandonar aquella casa, dejarla atrás para seguir los planes que el tío Saiph tenía pensados para él, le suponía un conflicto interno. Quería a su madre. Más que a nadie en el mundo y se sentía culpable y asustado ante la idea de dejarla atrás. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no soportaba la idea de quedarse.

Sal era un niño sorprendentemente independiente para su edad. En gran parte porque, en vez de ser cuidado, había crecido cuidando a su madre. Además, su modelo a seguir, su tío, a pesar de haber sido siempre bueno y atento con él, de haber velado siempre por su seguridad, educación y bienestar como lo habría hecho un padre, era una persona muy seria y fría de carácter. Así que, en los momentos de soledad, de introspección, Sal había buscado en la última persona que le quedaba: él mismo. Ya a temprana edad, se había sorprendido descubriendo un gran deseo bullendo en su interior, una gran ambición, una resistencia al conformismo. Él quería más. Quería que su madre saliera de la cama y cantara como hacía cuando su padre seguía vivo. Quería que el sol saliera todas las mañanas, los cielos fueran siempre azules y quería riquezas, poder y amor. Lo quería todo. En otras palabras, Sal, para ser tan joven, vivía frustrado por un sinfín de imposibles.

No obstante, el día en que su tío le comunicó que iba a mandarle a estudiar con la reina Maeve al reino de Eire, por poco no se le sale el corazón del pecho. Podía intuir un futuro allí, una vida nueva, aire fresco que llevarse a los pulmones, menos límites y más puertas que abrir. Un sueño dorado para su ambición enjaulada. Una vía de escape.

Con todo, miró dos veces atrás antes de dejar la alcoba de su madre, con un nudo en la garganta y los puños crispados. Sentía que la traicionaba y, al mismo tiempo, si no se iba, se traicionaría a sí mismo.

Gracias al cielo, todavía había un adulto en aquella casa, lo que significaba que existía alguien que decidía por él. Amparado en la autoridad de su tío, Sal tranquilizaba su reconcomida conciencia al abandonar los pantanos, con la vista clavada en el suelo y un pesado baúl a cuestas.

Caminaron hasta un cerro no muy alto y empezaron a ascender por una senda hasta toparse con un zueco tirado a un lado del sendero. Sal vio pararse a su tío y lanzó una mirada suspicaz al zapato de madera. Enseguida adivinó que se trataba de un traslador colocado allí estratégicamente para llevarlos a su destino.

—Faltan cinco minutos más o menos. Puede que venga alguien más —le indicó su tío echando una ojeada a un reloj de arena de bolsillo que había pertenecido a su abuelo. Sal asintió.

Tal y como había predicho el tío Saiph, un minuto después vieron llegar a dos magos vestidos con túnicas y sombreros negros, como recién salidos de un funeral. Uno de ellos era un chico inmenso al que le sobraba carne por los cuatro costados. Le sacaría unas dos o tres cabezas a Sal, que lo miraba de hito en hito, a lo que el otro contestó con indiferencia; parecía más interesado en su enorme dedo pulgar. El hombre que acompañaba al muchacho-ballena no era otro que su padre, por supuesto.

—Buenos días —saludó este último.

—Buenos días —respondió Saiph, no sin cierto esfuerzo, por falta de costumbre. A Sal le resultó extraño, como todas las veces en que su tío dejaba de hablar parsel para comunicarse con el resto de miembros de la comunidad mágica. De alguna manera, su voz sonaba distinta, como si se tratara de otra persona—. ¿Van a Eire?

—Sí. Mi muchacho va a estudiar allí…

—Mi sobrino también—aclaró Saiph.

—Por mí, podemos partir en cuanto gusten.

—Muy bien.

Dicho esto, los cuatro magos se reunieron en torno al zueco de madera y a la cuenta de tres, lo tocaron a la vez. Sal sintió como si una fuerza externa lo absorbiera y lo hiciera girar a una velocidad sobrenatural. Perdió la noción del tiempo, del espacio o de sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y no pudo sentirse más aliviado cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra firme, aunque se cayó hacia tras y se hizo daño en la rabadilla. También el chico grandote había parecido perder el equilibrio al llegar, solo que tardó más tiempo en reincorporarse. Los dos muchachos notaron al cabo de unos segundos que a apenas veinte pies, un bullicioso corro de gente de su edad intercambiaba palabras de despedida con sus padres a la orilla de un lago de aguas oscuras, reflejo de un cielo grisáceo y plomizo. Estaban rodeados de vegetación de un verde especial, como más puro y brillante, de algún modo, cegador, como si recibiera más cantidad de rocío que el resto de paisajes conocidos.

Sal apenas era consciente de la figura de su tío a su lado, aturdido ante la presencia de tantas personas; sin embargo, permitió que lo condujera hacia ellos, como si todo fuera parte de algún extraño escenario onírico, en el que, sencillamente, uno se dejaba llevar. Por primera vez, sintió un miedo muy diferente al que experimentaba al pensar en el porvenir de su madre convaleciente. Se dio cuenta de que temía no encajar, de ser rechazado a la primera de cambio, de quedarse solo con un puñado de extraños.

—Te escribiré todas las semanas si hace falta —le aseguró su tío, otra vez en parsel, lo que inmediatamente hizo que Sal se sintiera mucho más a salvo y reconfortado. Saiph se agachó y se puso de rodillas para mirarle a la cara—. No tienes por qué preocuparte de nada, Sal. Yo cuidaré de ella por ti, ¿entendido?

Sal asintió al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

—Todo va a ir bien. —Saiph sonrió para darle ánimos. Sin embargo, no era un gesto al que estuviera habituado y quedaba artificial en su cara. Daba la impresión de que se le había desencajado la mandíbula. Sal prefería una boca tensa y un par de arrugas en la frente para el caso—. Me voy a ir ya… ¿o prefieres que me quede?

Sal se lo pensó por un momento, pero al final negó con la cabeza. Saiph le dio un palmada en la cabeza y con semblante circunspecto, se desapareció en el aire, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Sal cogió aire y se sintió desamparado. No obstante, de repente, escuchó una voz sorprendentemente familiar. No podía ser. Se dio la vuelta guiado por una corazonada y la vio allí, en medio de la multitud: una niña rubia con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas a los dos lados de la cara se despedía de su madre en un gran abrazo. A su lado, aguardaba otra chica a la que reconoció al instante: exageradamente alta, desgarbada y de pelo negro, como la noche.

Había visto a las dos niñas no hacía mucho, cuando fue a comprar su varita a la casa del señor Ollivander, un vecino. Ese pensamiento le trajo a la memoria la varita y, en busca de protección o, tal vez, para parecer ocupado, se puso a buscarla entre los bolsillos de su capa verde. La timidez le impedía acercarse a saludar a la niña de las trenzas; tal vez lo hubieran olvidado y, además, puede que fuera poco prudente que los demás vieran que se acercaba a las chicas primero. Aunque nadie le estaba prestando atención… No tenía ni idea. No tenía amigos en los pantanos y no sabía mucho de pautas sociales de comportamiento, así que, una vez se hizo con la varita, se quedó allí paralizado, con la esperanza de que algo sucediera. ¡Un milagro!

Desvió la mirada hacia el lugar en el que se habían aparecido con el traslador hacia unos momentos y se sorprendió al descubrir que el chico que había ido con ellos ya no estaba allí. Tampoco había rastro de su padre. Miró en derredor, a ver si los veía por algún lado, guiado por simple curiosidad y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Lo encontró enseguida, justo donde más le apetecía estar. Sal frunció el ceño.

El gigantón estaba molestando a la pequeña niña y le tiraba de las trenzas; su madre, al igual que el tío Saiph ya no estaba allí.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes el pelo! —protestaba la niña.

—¡Déjala en paz, abusón! —gritó la niña larguirucha del pelo negro.

—¿O qué? —Se burlaba el otro, con voz de bobalicón.

—¡Me estás haciendo daño! —Exclamó Helga. Sí, Helga, ese era su nombre.

Antes de darse cuenta, Sal había cruzado la distancia que los separaba y le había dado un empujón al gigantón, que dio un paso atrás y soltó a Helga. El muchacho era tres veces Sal y apenas se había movido del sitio, pero le miró con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y se puso rojo de furia. Por un momento, a Sal le recordó a un errupent a punto de embestir. Empuñó la varita delante de la cara, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo usarla. y Helga se colocó justo detrás de él.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, niñato? —gruñó su rival, enfadado.

Sal no contestó, aterrorizado y convencido de que aquello era lo más estúpido que había hecho en toda su vida. Justo entonces, notó que alguien se ponía a su derecha, también con la varita en mano y decía con voz firme:

—¿Y tú , cobarde, que solo te metes con niños más pequeños que tú?

Sal le miró de reojo: un chico un poco más alto que él de pelo rojo zanahoria y expresión fiera fulminaba al gigantón con la mirada. Parecía que el matón iba a replicar, pero no le dio tiempo porque la pequeña Helga salió corriendo de su escudo con un chillido de guerra que hubiera resultado cómico de no ser por lo angustioso de la situación. Fue directa hacia el grandullón, que no reaccionó porque estaba demasiado aturullado para atar cabos, y le pegó un pisotón en el pie con saña. El atacado aulló de dolor al tiempo que se arrodillaba para tocarse el miembro magullado.

—¡Corred! —gritó Helga.

Sal y su compañero de hazaña salieron pitando seguidos de Helga y su amiga morena para huir del matón, aunque él no les persiguió porque justo en ese momento, apareció en escena la mismísima reina Maeve, vestida de amazona y dirigiendo su propia carroza. Todos los niños allí reunidos la miraron, sobrecogidos. Ya no quedaba prácticamente ningún adulto por allí. El grandullón se olvidó por completo de Sal y el chico pelirrojo y se quedó absorto contemplado los hipogrifos que tiraban de la carroza.

Una vez ocultos al final del grupo de chicos y chicas allí reunidos, los cuatro niños se detuvieron para recobrar el aliento. El pelirrojo se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente para terminar diciendo:

—¡Pequeña, pero matona!

Helga se ruborizón, pero sonrió, orgullosa.

—Es como una tejoncita —observó su amiga—. Parece inofensiva, hasta que la atacas y se defiende con uñas y dientes.

—Bueno, a partir de ahora, te llamaré Broky entonces —decidió el niño pelirrojo y sus ojos azules centellearon, alegres.

—Yo soy Rowena, por cierto —dijo la niña morena con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—Gwen —corrigió Helga.

Godric inclinó la cabeza. En cuanto a Sal, en ese momento se sentía como si acabara de salir victorioso de una gran batalla y apenas daba crédito a su buena suerte. Miró a Helga, convencido de que era una especie de amuleto. Cuando la conoció, le había ayudado a dar con una varita perfecta para él y ahora acababa de salvarlo de un brabucón.

El chico pelirrojo le tendió la mano a Sal, de pronto. Este la miró sorprendido, pero ciertamente satisfecho se la estrechó gozoso.

—Godric Gryffindor —se presentó el muchacho de los ojos azules.

—Él es Salazar Slytherin, pero le gusta que le llamen Sal —recordó Gwen, que tenía una excelente memoria.

Sal asintió, complacido y sorprendido a partes iguales.

—Has sido muy valiente —le dijo Godric.

—Estaba muerto de miedo —reconoció Salazar.

—¡Anda, y yo! —repuso el otro.

Y fue el momento. La sintonía entre los dos muchachos se hizo patente de un modo especial y arrebatador. Justo entonces Sal supo a ciencia cierta que esa era la grandeza que estaba esperando su corazón inquieto desde el momento en que saltó de la cama aquella mañana. El tipo de grandeza que estaba escrita en las estrellas.

Ahora, las estrellas resplandecían como diamantes en el cielo oscuro que cubría Hogwarts y sus terrenos. Lo mismo que los ojos de los dos amigos.

—¿No vas a contarme de dónde has sacado la espada, Godric? —preguntó Salazar, de pronto.

—Pensaba esperar a que estuvieran las chicas, pero como eres tú, haré una excepción —anunció Godric vivaracho—. Veamos, no sé por dónde empezar.

—Por el principio. Todas las historias tienen un principio, un nudo y un desenlace.

—Sin embargo, a veces, es más divertido empezar por el final.

—No seas aguafiestas, Gryffindor. ¡Empieza desde el principio!

—Está bien, está bien —concedió Godric—. Todo empieza entonces con el viejo Quinn. Como bien sabes ha tenido varios escarceos con los duendes, incluso antes de que empezara la maldita guerra. El muy truhán había intentado estafarlos varias veces y lo había pagado caro.

››Yo le seguía la pista desde hace tiempo, desde que empezó a rondarnos la idea del colegio, en realidad. No podía quitar de mi cabeza la idea de una espada forjada por duendes, pero desde que comenzó el conflicto, esas sabandijas solo daban la cara en las batallas. Bien, te contaré palabra por palabra, lo que me dijo él cuando conseguí encontrarlo.

››Estaba en un establecimiento de mala muerte, al fondo de un callejón oscuro, un tugurio muggle, escondido como un vulgar ladrón. Lo acorralé contra una pared y le dije con voz amenazante:

—¡Quinn! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? No sabía que frecuentaras estos lares. ¿Te hace una copa?

››Bueno, está bien, tal vez no fuera del todo amenazante. Ya sabes que no me gusta intimidar si no hay más remedio…

—No bebo alcohol muggle —me contestó el muy gañán—. Me produce ardor de estómago.

—Eso se puede arreglar —insistí yo y saqué de la capa una botella del mejor whisky de fuego de mi bodega. Se le hizo la boca agua, te lo digo yo.

››Así que no sentamos en una mesa apartada, a la luz del fuego y yo empecé a preguntarle por los duendes y él se negó en redondo a contarme nada. Sin embargo, tres copas después, ya se le había olvidado que había jurado no revelar cierta información. Se le escapó, por ejemplo, que los duendes se habían reunido todos en el castillo del rey Ragnok. Un imbécil, si quieres mi opinión.

››Me costó más sacarle dónde estaba el dichoso castillo y, desde luego, no hubo forma humana de que me hablara de cómo entrar ni cómo salir de allí. Sobre todo, porque para cuando se terminó la botella (no tuve que ayudarle, por cierto), decidió que no podía más y se quedó frito sobre la mesa.

››Dos días de vuelo a Cymru y me puse a buscar noticias de duendes. Apenas me llegaron un par de rumores sobre los montes Cámbricos, _Gwydd_ion y yo encontramos la ubicación exacta del dichoso castillo, pero maldita sea, estaba endiabladamente bien escondido. Los duendes saben ocultar sus secretos, vaya que sí.

››De manera, que tuve que fijarme bien en el entorno y, guiado por una corazonada, seguí el curso del río hacia las montañas y encontré una gruta de acceso que abastecía de agua la fortaleza. Así pues, nadé en aquellas aguas frías, pero al salir por el otro lado del túnel, me interceptaron antes de que me diera tiempo de explicarme y siete duendes, me llevaron a la sala del cobre por orden del mismísimo rey en persona.

››La sala del cobre, por si no lo sabes, es donde los duendes trabajan ese metal y, de repente, me vi acorralado allí no ya por siete, sino por cientos de duendes enfadados y condenadamente viejos. En serio, la mitad de ellos tenía el pie en el otro mundo, Sal, no te exagero. El rey, se subió a un yunque dorado que había allí. No me di cuenta, amigo mío, de que había escuchado pocas horas antes el sonido del metal trabajado sobre un yunque… ¡Y se trataba del mismo yunque, Sal! Todavía no sabes que fundamental resultó ese detalle al final…

››¿Sabes quienes eran todas aquellas momias, Sal? Ni más ni menos que el concilio de los duendes en pleno. Me juzgaron por delitos ridículos, allanamiento de morada y tonterías por el estilo y yo me defendí como buenamente pude. Les expliqué que había ido allí con la intención de comprarles un espada para proteger el colegio, y cuando parecía que les había convencido de mi inocencia, el muy necio de Ragnok sacó su propia espada del cinto y la lanzó contra mi cuello…

››Justo en ese preciso instante, quiso la buena suerte que una inmensa roca le cayera encima. Había una grieta en el techo, Sal. Una bendita grieta en el techo a pocos metros de mí y el techo se derrumbo precisamente en el momento en que decidió matarme. Cualquier habría pensado que se trataba de una casualidad, pero las casualidades no existen, Sal.

››Entonces, yo no lo sabía, pero se trataba de _Gwydd_, mi fiel _Gwydd_, que había escuchado el juicio por encima de nosotros, apostado como centinela justo encima de la sala del cobre y, que sin desobedecerme (pues le había dicho que se quedara bien quieto en su lugar), había ido rasgando con sus garras el suelo, hasta destrozarlo prácticamente.

››_Gwydd_ion no consiguió matar a Ragnok, si es lo que estás pensando. No, porque yo me lancé sobre él y le aparté de la trayectoria del enorme pedrusco que por poco lo destroza. Sí, amigo mío, salvé la vida de su majestad el rey de los duendes que estaba a punto de partirme en dos.

››Eso sorprendió mucho a los duendes del concilio. Deliberaron que yo no era tan malo después de todo. Había arriesgado mi vida por la de un duende dispuesto a asesinarme, así que me había ganado el derecho a comprar una espada. Además, les pareció justo que Ragnok me diera la suya. En otras palabras, que me salió por un ojo de la cara. Esas sanguijuelas saben bien cómo sacar beneficio de las situaciones límite, te lo digo yo. En definitiva, le quitaron la espada a Ragnok a pesar de sus quejas. Labraron mi nombre en el filo de plata y tardaron un buen rato, por cierto. Por último, salí del castillo de Ragnok I por la puerta (eso sí que fue un logro) mientras él, sostenido por cuadro duendes, me llamaba ladrón a voces››

—Un final muy épico, Godric —comentó Sal—. Muy digno de ti.

—Sí, yo también lo encontré divertido —contestó Godric antes de dejar escapar un sonoro bostezo.

Salazar soltó una risa seca y Godric avistó entonces dos puntos de luz que se aproximaban desde el castillo. Gwen y Helga con sendas varitas encendidas, se acercaban, despacio. Parecían disfrutar también del canto de sapos y grillos y del aire fresco.

—Conque estáis ahí —saltó Helga.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Gwen? —preguntó Sal.

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—¿No venís a cenar? —preguntó Helga.

—¿El sol se pone por el oeste? —Godric devolvió la pregunta mientras se ponía en pie y Salazar se animó también al juego:

—¿Los pájaros vuelan?

—¿Las serpientes tienen escamas?

—¿Los dragones, colmillos?

—¡Ya, vale, ya! —Saltó Helga—. ¡Sois incorregibles, vosotros dos!

Los cuatro amigos regresaron juntos al castillo y dejaron el vestíbulo a la izquierda para acceder a una sala amplísima que bien podría hacer las veces de comedor cuando el colegio fuera una realidad. Encima de una pequeña mesa sobre una tarima, había preparados cuatro platos de sopa y en el centro de la mesa, descansaba un asado de cerdo que hizo que a Godric se le hiciera la boca agua. Sin embargo, el joven miró el techo por un segundo y susurró:

—Echo de menos las estrellas.

A los labios de Salazar afloró una sonrisa y el mago se sacó del cinto su varita de vid para apuntar directamente el techo:

—Eso se puede arreglar.

La varita disparó un rayo de luz blanca que se dividió a su vez en miles de haces de luz, estos ascendieron y al tocar el techo, formaron un líquido plateado que empezó a bañar la bóveda que cubría al salón hasta cubrirla por completo. Un segundo después, vieron un resplandor cegador que, a continuación, dejó paso a un espectáculo sin igual. El cielo exterior se cernía ahora sobre ellos, magnífico, sobrecogedor, un sello de grandeza que solo Salazar Slytherin podría haber regalado a Hogwarts.


	6. Los secretos de Hogwarts

**VI**

**Los secretos de Hogwarts**

Godric la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, en silencio. De pronto, ella se dio la vuelta, como si hubiera notado que alguien la observaba. Sin embargo, Helga no encontró a nadie en el umbral. Frunció el ceño, pero no tardó en volver a su tarea, convencida de que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Mientras tanto, el mago pelirrojo estaba pegado a la pared y sentía que su corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo normal. Godric se reprendió a sí mismo por aquel ataque de cobardía. Podría no haberse escondido y haber dado la cara, como un hombre, pero había decido esconderse, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Simplemente, no había podido evitarlo. Había escuchado su voz desde la otra punta del castillo y se había acercado casi por inercia. La espió durante unos segundos mientras lanzaba conjuros a los muebles para distribuirlos en el espacio, con cara de concentración. Maldita sea. Qué bonita era.

Y qué estúpido era él.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y compuso una mueca de frustración. Dejó su cuerpo desplomarse contra la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las rodillas encogidas, como un niño.

—¿Godric?

Se puso de pie sobresaltado y se giró a su derecha para chocarse con ella. ¿Cómo era posible tener tan mala suerte?

—¡Broky! —Gryffindor intentó fingir que estaba sorprendido de verla—. No sabía que andabas por aquí.

—Llevo un buen rato acondicionando aulas. Esta va a ser para la asignatura de Transformaciones. —Señaló la puerta—. Acabo de escuchar un ruido y… Pero ¿qué hacías ahí en el suelo?

—Descansar —improvisó Godric—. Me he pasado toda la mañana de arriba para abajo. Gwen me pidió que me encargara de la decoración… —Compuso una mueca de hastío—. He colocado cuadros, estatuas, antorchas y armaduras por todas partes. Bueno —Godric le guiñó un ojo—, también he añadido un par de pasadizos.

—Ah, eso me recuerda algo que tengo pendiente… —Exclamó Helga—. Pero no me ha dado tiempo todavía. He estado instruyendo a los elfos —La joven se paró en seco de repente—. ¡Dios mío, son muchísimos! No sabía que Libby tuviera tanto poder de convocatoria.

—Es una elfina muy lista.

—Sí que lo es —coincidió Helga—. A propósito… ¿Sabes dónde anda Sal?

Godric se encogió de hombros. Algo extrañado, se preguntó internamente qué tendría que ver Sal con la elfina.

—Se encarga de los baños y las mazmorras, creo —susurró ella más para sí que para él—. No lo he visto en toda la mañana.

—Sé que Gwen ha estado ocupada hechizando las escaleras.

Helga sonrió y le contestó algo que supo él no interpretar:

—Sí, le gusta sentirse como en casa

Él asintió sin entender y ella se puso a hablarle de algo relacionado con Gwen y la madre de Helga, pero no se estaba enterando absolutamente de nada. El pelo rubio ceniciento de Helga tenía reflejos dorados a la luz de la antorcha y sus ojos avellana eran igual o más cálidos que el fuego. Abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez. Qué boca tan perfecta.

— ¿Godric?

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos y se sintió como un completo imbécil. Se había quedado callado mirándola, absorto. y ni siquiera sabía qué acababa de contarle.

—¡Sí que estás cansado!

Godric se maldijo internamente e intentó salir del apuro:

—Sí. Mucho. Bueno, me voy a… —No se le ocurría nada y empezó a notar calor en las orejas—. Eh, a… Me voy.

Helga se echó a reír divertida, pero por una vez, eso no le hizo sentir mejor. La saludó débilmente con un aspaviento de la mano y una sonrisa torpe. Hecho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a atravesar un largo pasillo para desaparecer de su vista cuanto antes. Poco después, bajaba los escalones de tres en tres con mirada furibunda y terriblemente enfadado consigo mismo. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, y olvidar la vergüenza que acababa de pasar. Se concentró en enumerar todo lo que quedaba por hacer en el castillo. Llevaban días y días de trabajo duro y aquello parecía no terminar nunca. Para empezar, el edificio era inmenso y estaba hasta arriba de ratas y otras plagas desagradables. Ratas, cucarachas… De pronto, oyó una especie de rumor susurrante que le puso los pelos de punta. Miró en derredor en busca de Sal; aquel sonido era inconfundible.

Provenía del fondo de un pasillo mal iluminado. Godric se encaminó hacia allí con decisión preguntándose qué falta haría hablar parsel allí. ¿Había serpientes en el colegio? A Godric le repugnaban, así que solía agradecer que su amigo supiera mantenerlas a raya. Sin embargo, cuando lo encontró, no vio ninguna de esas alimañas, sino a Sal mirándose en el espejo de lo que parecía un cuarto de baño inmaculado. Su expresión era inescrutable, pero Godric no se amilanó.

—¿Hablando contigo mismo? —inquirió, burlón.

Salazar se volvió hacia él, tan alarmado como él lo había estado hacia apenas unos momentos cuando Helga lo había sorprendido en el suelo. A Godric le dio la sensación de que vaciló antes de reaccionar por fin:

—¡Por las trenzas doradas de Circe, Godric! Me has asustado —reconoció Sal. Desde luego, su rostro había perdido color.

—Tranquilo, amigo, solo soy yo —le calmó Godric—. Ahora, en serio, ¿qué hacías mirándote al espejo? ¿Lamentarte de lo feo que eres?

Sal recuperó su expresión habitual de seguridad en un segundo y una media sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Exacto —puntualizó Sal mientras se aparataba el flequillo de la cara y caminaba hacia él, al parecer, con intención de dejar el baño—. Estaba dando el último toque a la grifería, pero he levantado la mirada y... ¡Menuda conmoción! Mi propia visión me ha dejado sin aliento.

—¿Más que al verme a mí?

—Por supuesto que no, Godric, tú eres mucho más feo —le dijo Salazar mientras salía al pasillo y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros—. ¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca? Creo que Gwen agradecerá que le echemos una mano…

—Claro —Godric. No quería darle demasiada importancia, pero tenía una extraña sensación que le obligaba a preguntar—: Oye, Sal, ¿no estabas hablando antes en…?

—¿Parsel? —Godric asintió con la cabeza de forma desenfadada y, tras una pausa, Salazar se apartó de nuevo el flequillo de los ojos y contestó en un hilo de voz—: Estaba pensando en Saiph.

—Claro, con él hablabas en… —recordó Godric

—Sí. —Salazar asintió.

—Ya.

—Hacía mucho que no me veía reflejado en un espejo, la verdad —susurró Sal, muy serio. —Soy su vivo retrato.

—¿Le echas de menos? —preguntó Godric.

—Era como un padre para mí —contestó Sal cortante y apartó su brazo de Godric para apoyarlo acto seguido sobre el pasamanos de la escalera.

Godric no se atrevió a seguir preguntando. Quizás fuera mejor no seguir insistiendo. Al fin y al cabo, no quería refrescar recuerdos dolorosos. No era el momento de hablarlo. Ya habría ocasión…

No obstante, quizás no habría pensado igual si se hubiese percatado del temblor de los dedos de Salazar al cerrarse sobre la barandilla, o la arruga de culpabilidad que había aparecido en su frente. Tampoco si hubiera visto alguna vez a Saiph Sgal, como habían hecho Helga o Gwen. El tío Saiph era calvo, tenía perilla y los ojos azul celeste. Salazar había salido a la familia del padre al que no recordaba y en esto pensaba Sal al subir y bajar peldaños encantados mientras que ambos magos intentaban encontrar la biblioteca.

Gwen necesitaba mucha más ayuda de la que Sal pensaba. Lo supo en cuanto abrió la puerta y alguien le tiró un libro a la cabeza. Y no precisamente un libro ligero. Una risa aguda se hizo eco en la sala y tanto Sal como Godric miraron hacia arriba y vieron una figura corpórea y flotante: una especie de bufón de corte con la cara plagada de pecas aplaudía a rabiar mientras cantaba una canción ridícula: _¡Caca-culo-pedo-pis, estáis en casa de Peeves!_

—¡Atrapad a ese monstruo! —Se escuchó gritar a Gwen al fondo de la biblioteca, fuera de sí—. ¡Está tirando por los aires toda mi preciosa colección!

El bufón, un poltergeist a todas luces, volvió a reírse, pero se largó a través de una pared en cuanto Sal sacó su varita. Echó una vistazo a la biblioteca y comprobó que todos los libros que habían traído a Hogwarts estaban desperdigados por los suelos. Había incluso hojas sueltas arrancadas por todas partes, lo que explicaba los ojos llorosos de Gwen. Primero, tranquilizaron a la pobre Ravenclaw, que profería insultos que jamás habían oído salir de su boca (lo que a Godric le pareció muy divertido). A continuación, tardaron tres horas devolver las hojas sueltas al libro que correspondía, incluso con ayuda de la magia. (Eso ya no le pareció tan divertido a Godric).

Gwen tenía ya organizado un catálogo y un plan de distribución por temas y autores en orden alfabético, así que empezaron con la tarea de colocar y etiquetar cada uno. Sin embargo, eran miles de libros y es que todos habían puesto su grano de arena para proveer la escuela, de manera que se trataba de la suma de las cuatro bibliotecas privadas de cada uno de ellos. Pasaron allí encerrados prácticamente todo el día y a la hora de cenar, todavía no habían terminado. Por lo menos, contaban con que Libby les hubiera preparado un festín suculento en las recién inauguradas cocinas para recompensar tan arduo trabajo.

Los tres salieron de la biblioteca y llegaron al Salón Comedor, en el que los elfos habían dispuesto ya cinco mesas rectangulares, según las órdenes de Helga: cuatro mesas paralelas entre sí y perpendiculares a la entrada y a la última mesa, que sería la destinada al profesorado y donde Gwen, Sal y Godric ya tenían la cena esperando. Se sentaron, pero decidieron esperar a Helga antes de empezar a comer.

— ¿Dónde estará? —Se preguntó Sal media hora después, preocupado.

—Espero que no se haya topado con el poltergeist —murmuró Gwen, aterrada ante tal idea.

—Tranquila, parece inofensivo —contestó Sal—. Ya viste cómo reaccionó cuando saqué la varita.

—A lo mejor debería hacer guardia en la biblioteca esta noche —propuso Gwen—. Por si las moscas…

—Oye, no tengo ni idea de dónde está Broky —la interrumpió Godric—. Pero la sopa se está enfriando, ¿eh?

—¡Ataca, Gryffindor! —le animó una voz femenina a su espaldas.

Por segunda vez consecutiva aquel día, Helga Hufflepuff consiguió que Godric se levantara de un brinco. Su cara descompuesta la hizo reír a carcajadas.

—Te pareces al retrato de Barnabas el chiflado que has puesto en el séptimo piso, Godric.

—¿Pero de dónde sales? —Saltó él.

—De la cocina, claro —explicó ella con naturalidad mientras tomaba asiento junto a Gwen—. Siento el retraso. He estado trabajando en algo muy especial y he perdido la noción del tiempo.

—¿De qué se trata?

Helga sonrió enigmáticamente y añadió:

—Es un secreto.

* * *

**¿Quién ha adivinado el secreto de Brocky?**

* * *

**Ambientación**

**Retretes**: he de suponer que los magos del siglo XI eran una sociedad avanzadísima para su época para colocar en Hogwarts cuartos de baños, grifos con forma de serpiente y cañerías gigantescas donde esconder basiliscos. Ahora, por lo que no paso es por lo del inodoro. Considero que el wáter es un invento muggle hasta la médula y todo lo que podáis esperaros de los cuartos de baño de colegio en la época de los fundadores son agujeros en el suelo, a la vieja usanza.

* * *

**Nota***: quede claro que Sal no crea la cámara de los secretos con vistas a esconder ninguna bestia dentro. Simplemente, se crea un lugar secreto solo para él y al que solo un hablante de parsel tiene acceso. Se trata de una especie de cámara privada para preservar su espacio y su intimidad. Por eso, vacila y casi se lo cuenta a Godric.

**Nota****: Soy consciente de que he cometido un error porque se supone que los fundadores construyeron en el castillo y no se lo encontraron ya allí y que, por tanto, Pevees no podía residir ya allí antes de que llegaran, pero espero que podáis vivir con ello (!).

* * *

**Esto, no es por nada, pero las gráficas y esquemas de Traffic Stats me dicen que hay un mínimo de 9 personas que se ha leído esta historia entera, lo que me hace sentirme un poco estúpida porque no tengo ni un miserable comentario y llevo ya seis capítulos. Por favor, pasaos a saludar aunque sea. Prometo contestar siempre. Gracias.**


	7. Un trabajo de locos

**VII**

**Un trabajo de locos**

Gwen se ajustó las gafas invisibles en el puente de la nariz e intentó centrarse por vigésima vez. La joven bruja era perfeccionista hasta la médula y no soportaba dejar las cosas a medias, así que eran las cinco y cuarto de la madrugada y, en vez de descansar como sus amigos, que dormían a pierna suelta en los tres dormitorios colindantes, ella se obligaba a cuadrar los horarios de Herbología de los futuros alumnos de tercero y cuarto. Para este tipo de situaciones, habría sido fantástico que existiese algún tipo de objeto mágico capaz de extraer la máxima capacidad de un cerebro y amplificar su potencia. Después de todo, como solía decir, ‹‹una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres››. Sí. Habría sido fantástico…

A su derecha, tenía un pergamino con la lista de asignaturas y cursos; a su izquierda, temarios y programación; en una silla, un mapa a escala para ubicar (aproximadamente) las aulas del castillo. Además, tenía frente a sí un archivador de piel con todas las solicitudes y currículos de los candidatos a maestros, bibliotecario, celador, enfermero y guardabosques. En el aire flotaba una pizarra de 20 pies de longitud en la que estaban escritos en letra diminuta todas los asuntos pendientes. El reloj de cuco de la pared dio las seis y Gwen creyó que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

Cuando, una hora más tarde, Sal apartó la cortina verde que velaba la puerta a su habitación y entró en el despacho, la encontró cabeceando con los ojos cerrados. El joven se rió para sus adentros y le invadió una súbita oleada de cariño. Realmente, Hogwarts no podría ser posible sin ella. Era el auténtico genio pensante.

—Gwen, deberías ir a la cama —sugirió Sal sentándose en el sofá de cuero marrón situado a la izquierda del gran escritorio de madera de roble.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —Gwen levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe. Unas ojeras de un color purpúreo muy feo había aparecido debajo de sus ojos verdes.

—Te decía que te fueras a la cama; estás agotada.

—¿Ahora? ¡Si he tenido una idea magnífica!

—Apúntala y vete a dormir.

La mirada de Gwen recorrió el despacho con notas, pergaminos y listados por todas partes y preguntó con voz lastimera.

—¿Dónde?

—En cualquier pergamino que tengas a mano porque creo que en esa pizarra ya no cabe nada.

—No, me refiero a que no puedo ver. Se me han caído las gafas invisibles.

—No me puedo creer que sigas usándolas—dijo Godric que salía en ese momento de su dormitorio al tiempo que estiraba los brazos para desentumecer los músculos—. Siempre las pierdes.

—Es difícil encontrar gafas invisibles —apuntó Sal—. ¿Por qué no te compras unas normales, Gwen?

—Son uno de los inventos de mi madre —aclaró Gwen—. Uno de los más ocurrentes. Las llamaba Gafas Antivanidad.

—Tú no eres vanidosa —subrayó Godric.

—Ya, bueno, pero no deja de ser un invento ocurrente —repuso Gwen.

—Bueno, si no os importa, me voy a desayunar —anunció Godric—. Y Gwen… vete a la cama.

—No tardes mucho, Godric —le pidió Gwen—. Te necesito para ayudarme con los dormitorios de los alumnos. Aún no sé dónde vamos a ponerlos, ni si sería mejor dividirlos por cursos o…

A Gwen se le escapó un sonoro bostezo y Godric y Sal se echaron a reír. Los dos aseguraron que la ayudarían en lo que fuera necesario y Sal se ofreció para sustituirla incluso. Finamente, El joven Gryffindor dejó la estancia y empezó a descender por la escalera de caracol hasta perderse de vista. Sal, en cambio, no se movió, sino que chasqueó los dedos, como si acabara de acordarse de algo.

—Gwen, he estado dándole vueltas a una idea que quería discutir contigo.

Gwen estaba a gatas en el suelo en ese momento y palpaba torpemente con las manos sobre una alfombra persa para intentar encontrar las dichosas gafas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué idea?

—Se trata de un plan para mejorar el rendimiento académico de los alumnos y que, al mismo tiempo, puede que les haga sentirse más cómodos en el castillo —explicó Sal—. Pasar un año lejos de sus padres puede ser duro. Sobre todo para los más pequeños.

—No sé qué podría unir dos metas tan dispares —murmuró Gwen, meditabunda—. Realmente voy a necesitar un amplificador de inteligencia.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que tengo que aumentar mi capacidad intelectual. Ni siquiera he conseguido cuadrar los horarios de Herbología.

—Lo que necesitas es dormir, Gwen. —Sal puso los ojos en blanco—. No hay nadie más listo que tú.

—Lamento discrepar. ¿Dónde diantres están mis gafas?

Sal miró en derredor a pesar de que probablemente fuera en vano. ¿Cómo ver gafas invisibles? Sin embargo, notó que había unos cuantos flecos doblados en la alfombra, justo debajo de la mesa. Se levantó, palpó el suelo, las notó y se agachó para recogerlas.

—Tómalas. —Se las tendió a Gwen que las recibió con alivio y se las colocó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Gracias. ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —inquirió Sal, sin entender.

—¿Entonces en qué has pensado para mejorar el rendimiento académico y favorecer la integración de los alumnos?

Salazar se quedó desconcertado un momento, pero al cabo de unos segundos, respondió mientras volvía a ocupar su sitio en el sofá y su amiga se sentaba en su silla frente al escritorio:

—Había pensado que podríamos dividir a los alumnos por hermandades o ‹‹casas››. Cada casa sería como… una familia, por así decirlo. Podría haber cuatro casas, una por cada uno de nosotros. Así pues, nosotros mismos elegiríamos personalmente los miembros de nuestras respectivas casas.

—Ajá. ¿Y en qué ayudaría eso al rendimiento académico exactamente? —Gwen arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Podríamos convertir el curso en una especie de competición.

—No te sigo.

—Sí, verás: podríamos organizar un sistema de puntaje, de manera que los alumnos pudieran ganar o perder puntos para su casa a lo largo del curso de acuerdo con sus méritos académicos y de comportamiento —expuso Sal—. Si aciertan las preguntas de los profesores, si hacen trabajos excepcionalmente buenos, si su comportamiento es ejemplar etc. ganan puntos. Si por el contrario, llegan tarde a clase, no se aplican, o incumplen las normas del colegio… los pierden.

—Ajá.

—Al final del curso —continuó Sal—. Se entrega una copa a la casa que haya obtenido más puntos, como un premio a la excelencia.

—Claro, entonces, crear una casa repercute en crear un ambiente comunitario más pequeño entre los alumnos que los aúne y los hace sentirse en familia. A su vez, este ambiente comunitario los motiva a esforzarse por dejar a su casa en buen lugar. ¿No es eso?

—¡Exactamente!

—No solo me parece una excelente idea —recalcó Gwen—. Sino que además de ese modo, cuadrar horarios es mucho más sencillo…

—¿Cómo?

—Da igual, basta con que yo lo entienda. Por otra parte, es ideal también el tema de los dormitorios. Cada casa podría ubicarse en un lugar distinto del castillo y podrían tener sus propios sitios comunitarios.

—Salas comunes.

Gwen se puso a redactar un informe a toda prisa sobre un pergamino sin dejar de parlotear:

—Eso es. Oh, es fantástico, Sal. ¡Y yo que estaba tan preocupada con el tema de no encontrar una sala suficientemente grande para colocar las habitaciones del alumnado! Esto simplifica mucho las cosas…—La joven estaba fuera de sí; parecía haberse olvidado de que llevaba horas y horas sin pegar ojo—. Hay que planificarlo muy bien y contárselo a Godric y a Broky…Oh no, maldita sea. Sal, ¿qué hora es?

—¿Que qué hora es? —Se extraño Sal. Le echó un vistazo al reloj de pared y contestó—: Las siete y media, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, queda tiempo. Me acabo de acordar de que a las diez tenemos entrevistas de personal. Deberíamos estar todos presentes. Hay que despertar a Helga…

—¿Desde cuándo hay entrevistas de personal hoy? —Se extraño Sal, que no tenía noticia de tal evento.

—Desde ayer.

—¿Desde ayer cuándo? —repitió Sal, si cabía más estupefacto.

—Me lo confirmaron ayer a las seis de la tarde.

—Se te olvidó mencionarlo a la hora de la cena.

—No cené.

—Ah, claro. —Recordó Sal—. ¿Sabes Gwen? Tú te vas a ir a dormir ahora mismo…

—…Pero a las diez…—le interrumpió ella.

—Te vas a dormir ahora mismo —repitió él— y vas a dejar que Broky, Godric y yo nos encarguemos de todo. Entrevistas incluidas. Cuando te levantes, ya hablaremos de las casas, los horarios, los dormitorios y todo lo que quieras, ¿entendido?

—Pero…

—¡A la cama!

—Pero…

—¡Ahora!

Gwen se levantó y se marchó a su habitación cabizbaja. Sal no se quedó tranquilo hasta que no la escuchó desplomarse sobre la cama. El joven Slytherin negó con la cabeza; Gwen estaba trabajando demasiado y, ahora que estaba fuera de combate, recaía sobre él la responsabilidad de mantener el colegio a flote. Así que, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la puerta del dormitorio de Helga para despertarla.

Broky ya estaba vestida y no tardó en salir de su cuarto, vivaracha y enérgica, como siempre. Salazar, no pudo remediar ofrecerle el brazo como todo un caballero y ella lo tomó encantada. Juntos descendieron por la escalera de caracol. Esta conducía a la estatua de un grifo que, hecho a imagen y semejanza del mismísimo Gwyddyon, bloqueaba la salida. La estatua se echó a un lado para dejarlos pasar y los dos caminaron del brazo en dirección al Salón Comedor para desayunar. Se cruzaron con Godric al que Peeves le había tirado una tostada de mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa sobre la cabeza y no dejaba de perjurar y maldecir. Enseguida le pusieron al tanto de las entrevistas de personal y una vez todos hubieron desayunado (o se hubieron limpiado en el caso de Godric), regresaron para recoger el archivador de solicitudes de Gwen. No obstante, decidieron que no podían recibir a nadie allí, tal y como estaba el despacho, así que se instalaron para las entrevistas en el aula de Transformaciones. Al cabo de unas horas, había una larga cola de magos y brujas a la puerta de la clase.

Huelga decir que aquel fue uno de los días más largos en la vida de Godric, Helga y Sal.

Se sentaron en una mesa colocada en un estrado no demasiado alto, pero que les confería el aire insigne de un tribunal. La bruja de se sentó entre los dos y Sal se hizo con una pluma y un pergamino en el que figuraba la lista de candidatos que había elaborado Gwen. A las diez en punto, estaban ya preparados para una larga y tediosa sesión de entrevistas. Godric dio una voz para permitir el paso al primer mago de la cola. Un hombre gordinflón y sonrosado entró dando tumbos en el aula. Godric le indicó que se sentara en una silla frente a la tarima. Se presentó como Herrik Porpington y Sal buscó su nombre en la lista con afán y se lo enseñó a Helga, a su lado.

—Se presenta usted al puesto de guardabosques y guardián de los terrenos del colegio, ¿no es así? —preguntó Helga con educación.

El hombre entornó los ojos, como si tuviera dificultades de visión y, para sorpresa del resto de presentes, estiró el cuello y dijo con voz de borrachín:

—¿Puede repetir la pregunta? —Se enderezó—: ¡Hip!

—¿Se-se presenta usted al puesto de guardabosques? —repitió Helga, completamente aturullada.

—Ehhh, creo que… ¡Hip!.. Sí —contestó el señor Porpington.

—Cuánto me alegro —comentó Sal con sorna. Helga le pegó un codazo en las costillas—. ¡Au!

—¿Y qué experiencia tiene? —Godric se apresuró a intervenir.

—He trabajado como… como… ¿conductor? Sí, eso es… Conductor del carromato noctámbulo, señor —contestó el señor Porpington con dificultad.

Salazar tachó el nombre de la lista sin más preámbulos.

—Ya —prosiguió Godric con expresión aturdida—, pero yo me refería para el cargo...

—Bueno, también sé hacer cócteles —recordó el señor Porpington y una sonrisa estúpida se abrió paso en su rostro sonrosado.

—No-me-diga. Nunca lo habría adivinado. —Sal no se molestó en camuflar la ironía, pero esta vez no recibió ningún codazo. Aprovechó y se reclinó atrás en el asiento para susurrarle a Godric—. Vete diciéndole al siguiente que pase.

—Bueno, ya le mandaremos una lechuza si le consideramos adecuado para el cargo, señor Porpington, muchas gracias —sentenció Helga.

El señor Porpington se puso en pie y sin decir una palabra salió de la sala acompañado de Godric que contenía a duras penas la risa. Antes de entrar el segundo candidato, Helga miró a Sal con ojos como platos y le espetó turbada:

—Esto no será normal…

Sin embargo, todavía no habían visto nada. Por delante de ellos, desfiló un sinnúmero de personajes estrafalarios de lo más variopinto, a cada cual más raro. De entre ellos, puede que la menos llamativa fuera una anciana de aspecto hosco que se postulaba a profesora de Historia de la Magia. Tenía tantas arrugas en la cara, que apenas se le distinguían los ojos. Además, entre la chepa, la verruga en la punta de la nariz y la túnica marrón oscuro con remiendos, pareciera que se hubiera escapado de un cuento muggle para espantar a los niños.

— No nos consta que haya usted estudiado Historia de la magia, señora Black —observó Helga mirando su carta de presentación. La vieja puso la voz en el cielo de forma muy desagradable:

—¡Yo la he vivido, mocosa!

—No me cabe la menor duda — había susurrado Salazar al tiempo que la tachaba de la lista y Helga le decía a la vieja que se fuera por donde había venido.

—Y no vuelva —agregó Godric al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Helga le hizo una señal y dejaron pasar al siguiente.

Al menos, tuvieron el placer de disfrutar a continuación de una entrevista con una persona formal y bien preparada. Tanto fue así que estuvieron tentados de contratar en el acto al señor Filias Silverspring como profesor de Criaturas Mágicas, pero decidieron hablarlo primero con Gwen. El resto de postulantes a profesores de Criaturas Mágicas fueron nada más y nada menos que un vampiro y un prófugo que buscaba asilo político en alguna institución de renombre, así que tenían muy claro quién se iba a llevar al puesto.

De entre todas los entrevistas, la más curiosa quizás fue la joven señorita Gladys Lestrange.

—Señorita Lestrange, ha solicitud un puesto para el puesto de Herbología, ¿me equivoco? —inquirió Salazar con aire aburrido.

La enjuta señorita Lestrange tenía cara de rata y el pelo corto del color de las calabazas en otoño.

—No.

Godric, Helga y Sal aguardaron una respuesta más completa en vano. Finalmente, Godric puso final a un incómodo silencio:

—¿Qué cree que la hace una candidata ideal para el trabajo?

Gladys se tomó su tiempo en contestar y finalmente declaró:

—Se me dan bien las plantas.

Volvió a reinar el silencio más absoluto. Al cabo de un minuto, Helga se vio obligada a insistir:

—¿Podría ser más específica?

Esta vez, la respuesta fue inmediata:

—Sí.

Un tercer silencio obligó a Godric a carraspear.

—Pues tenga la amabilidad de serlo —rogó Sal con un leve matiz de exasperación en la voz.

— He ganado el premio al mejor jardín tres años consecutivos —les anunció Gladys.

—Eh, enhorabuena, señorita Lestrange —la felicitó Helga—. Y dígame, ¿qué hay en su jardín?

—Hierba.

—¿De verdad? —Salazar fingió sorpresa. Helga le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó Godric, muerto de aburrimiento.

—También cultivo rosas —agregó Gladys.

Sal no pudo soportarlo más:

—Al grano, ¿Ha trasplantado mandrágoras alguna vez?

—No.

—Verá, eso es lo que me gusta de usted, señorita Lestrange —Sal compuso su sonrisa falsa más encantadora—: la concisión.

—Ya. Bueno, pues ya nos pondremos en contacto con usted —saltó Helga fulminando a Sal con la mirada.

En cuanto la señorita Lestrange abandonó el aula, Godric le propinó una palmadita de aprobación a Sal en la espalda.

Así fueron muchas de la siguientes entrevistas; les costó lo que no estaba escrito conseguir un guardabosques y un profesor de Herbología decentes. Por no hablar de un profesor para la magia rúnica. Creyeron haber dado con el hombre ideal, un druida de Eire con tunas tatuadas de la cabeza a los pies, hasta que a Helga se le ocurrió preguntar sobre qué runas debería conocer un muchacho de trece años en su opinión y el señor Atriax, que así se llamaba el druida, se bajó sus ridículos pantalones bombachos azul marino, bajo las cuales no llevaba ropa interior alguna, y señaló algún punto intermedio bajo el vientre. Helga se obligó a mirar la mesa como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo y Sal tachó el nombre de la lista al tiempo que se reía para sus adentros:

—Muy visual. Muchas gracias —Salazar.

—¡Siguiente! —gritó Helga roja como la grana, mientras Godric soltaba una sonora carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

Eran ya las doce y media y entró en la clase un hombre temblando y sudando a chorros. Era extremadamente alto y delgado. Por un momento, Godric juraría que había dejado de verlo cuando se puso de perfil. El hombre tenía buenas referencias, pero tartamudeaba tanto que Helga se vio obligada a preguntarle por su salud:

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, señor Diggory?

—S-s-s-s-sí.

—Bueno… —Helga no estaba muy convencida—. Nos consta que ha trabajado en diversas bibliotecas. Díganos, ¿cuáles eran sus funciones?

—Ca-ca-ca-ca…

—¿…Iba mucho al baño? —preguntó Godric con el ceño frucido. Helga le dio una colleja acto y no visto.

—Ca-talogaba los libros —logró decir el señor Diggory.

—¿Se encargaba también de la búsqueda de libros y del sistema de préstamos? —inquirió Helga, consciente de que Gwen ya se había encargado del catálogo de la biblioteca.

— ¿Prés-prés-préstamos?

—Sí, el sistema de préstamo de libros.

—N-n-no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo antropofobia.

Sal tachó el nombre de la lista con tanta fuerza que rasgó el pergamino.

—Lo estará pasando usted fatal ahora —concluyó Helga. Enseguida se imaginó al larguirucho señor Diggory escondido detrás de una estantería mientras dos niños lo buscaban para pedir un libro—. Me temo que no está capacitado para el trabajo, pero le deseo a usted… mucha suerte.

Los que tuvieron mucha suerte, sin embargo, fueron ellos con el único que se presentó para el puesto de celador, porque era una de las pocas personas cuerdas con las que se toparon. Aunque, no todos los miembros del jurado eran de la misma opinión en cuanto a este caso en concreto.

—¿Ha tratado con Poltergeist alguna vez, señor Humble? —preguntó Godric, sin poder dejar de pensar en Peeves.

—La casa en la que vivía cuando era niño estaba infestada. —Hankerton Humble se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué experiencia tiene de limpieza y administración?

—Anteriormente he sido celador de dos orfanatos muggles, me encargaba de la limpieza de una posada y una taberna muggles y he asistido a los artesanos de los gremios muggles en el mantenimiento de sus talleres…

—¿Es usted mago, señor Humble? —preguntó Sal con los ojos clavados en él como cuchillos y una voz fría que habría hecho empalidecer a un thestral.

—No, señor, soy squib —contestó el señor Humble, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Godric y Helga, completamente sincronizados actuaron sin dilación al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sal, mira, un pajarito! —gritó ella cogiendo a Sal del brazo y obligándolo a mirar por la ventana mientras que Godric saltaba del asiento, cogía al señor Humble por los hombros y lo diría a la puerta a toda velocidad mientras decía a toda pastilla y casi sin respirar:

—Está contratado. Preséntese aquí el 31de agosto. ¡Gracias y adiós! ¡Que tenga un buen día!

Sal estuvo una hora entera sin dirigirles la palabra después de aquel suceso. Eran casi las dos, no habían almorzado nada y todavía quedaban los que se postulaban a profesores de las materias Aritmancia y Adivinación y los candidatos para la enfermería. Les sorprendió recibir entonces al señor Eugene Thomasson, que se había presentado a todas las plazas vacantes amparado en el viejo proverbio:

—Hay que saber un poquito de todo.

—¿Entonces está versado usted en Aritmancia? —preguntó Helga, no sin cierto recelo después de todo lo que había visto ya.

—Por supuesto.

—¿En qué escuela aprendió? —preguntó Sal.

—En la escuela de la vida.

Sal tachó su nombre de inmediato.

—Ya. Bueno, ¿y quién fue su maestro? —Helga intentó darle una segunda oportunidad.

—El cruel destino.

—Ajá —Asintió Godric con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Y tiene alguna otra referencia?

—Mi madre.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Sal risueño—. Nos pondremos en contacto con usted cuando el cruel destino nos ponga al tanto de sus conocimientos.

La primera enfermera que se presentaba, entró en aula, dio cuatro pasos hacia la tarima y se quedó como una estatua en el sitio y en el momento en que Helga le preguntó por su nombre, la mujer pegó un chillido que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de una banshee y salió corriendo como si no hubiese nada más espeluznante en el universo entero que ver a tres magos aburridos sentados detrás de un escritorio.

La última entrevista de todas fue, con diferencia, la más escalofriante. Estaban teniendo una entrevista completamente normal con la que parecía una respetable cuarentona llamada Cassandra Trelawney, cuando, de repente, esta puso los ojos en blanco y de su garganta salió una voz profunda y vibrante que le puso a Helga la piel de gallina:

—_De los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts,_

_uno sembrará la semilla de la discordia._

_El amor cosechará rivalidad,_

_la amistad se verá corrompida,_

_y se malograrán las buenas intenciones._

_Uno habrá de marcharse y no volverá_

_hasta que alguien pierda la vida._

De pronto, la señora Trelawney volvió en sí y siguió hablando como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Los cuatro fundadores no se molestaron en hacer más preguntas y cuando se hubo ido, Godric negó con la cabeza de pura indignación mientras profería una palabra malsonante y añadía:

—Bah, ¡Menudo fraude! Táchala, Sal.

Sal y Helga asintieron, muy enfadados, solo aliviados por la idea de que aquel horror había terminado y de que podrían por fin paliar los retortijones de sus estómagos hambrientos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado?**


	8. La primera discusión

**XVIII **

**La primera discusión**

* * *

—No me gusta —declaró Helga—. Y no quiero tener nada que ver.

Sus amigos se la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos sin entender. Acaban de poner en común la idea de Sal y, mientras que Godric la había acogido calurosamente, Helga se había cruzado de brazos y, por más que le daban razones y argumentos, seguía en sus trece. Gwen se desplomó sobre el sofá del despacho con cara de consternación y Godric, en cambio, se puso en pie de un salto, levantó las manos e intentó expresar su malestar.

—¿Pero por qué, Broky? ¿Por qué? —insistió Godric—. ¡Si es una idea fantástica! Los chicos van a estar mucho más a gusto en el castillo si pertenecen a una casa.

—¡Por las trenzas doradas de Circe, Helga! —exclamó Gwen—. ¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado volver a organizar todos los horarios!

—¡Y el rendimiento escolar! —Recordó Godric.

—¡Los horarios! —recalcó Gwen.

—Y los dormitorios para tanta gente… —continuó Godric.

—¿He mencionado ya los horarios? —Gwen parecía a punto de colapsar.

Aquella discusión le estaba provocando una terrible jaqueca. Además, Helga empezaba a sentirse atacada. No obstante, la parte más difícil de soportar aquel aluvión de reproches era que Sal estaba allí, de pie, callado y serio, observándola fijamente. Sin embargo, ella rehuía su mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a algo mucho peor que un debate o una reprimenda. Le costaba horrores mantener un frente unido contra aquel vendaval, más si se trataba de encararse a sus mejores amigos, pero no sería una Hufflepuff, como su padre y su madre antes que ella, si no se mantenía firme en sus convicciones y no era fiel a sus principios. Así pues, estaba dispuesta a dejar clara su opinión, costara lo que costara. Debía sacar a Sal de su subconsciente y centrarse.

—¡Ya está bien!¡Basta! —Puso la voz en el cielo y dejó a sus dos incansables detractores mudos. A continuación, volvió a apaciguar el tono y añadió—. Vamos a ver, Gwen, Godric, la razón por la no estoy de acuerdo con esto es por el tema de la competitividad.

—¡Pero si eso…!

—Estoy de acuerdo en que motivaría a los alumnos a sentirse unidos entre los de su grupo —interrumpió Helga a Godric—, que es probable que se esforzaran más en términos académicos y de comportamiento por su casa. Sin embargo, ¿y entre las cuatro casas? ¿Se llevarían bien sin más? ¿Se limitarían a ser cordiales y respetuosos entre sí? ¿Tendrían algún tipo de relación? ¿No les estaríamos enfrentando a unos con otros y propiciando que haya prejuicios? ¿Qué tipo de relaciones estaríamos fomentando exactamente?

Gwen y Godric no dijeron nada, como si no se les hubiera ocurrido siquiera esa posibilidad. Salazar en cambio, asintió. Daba la sensación de que lo tuviera todo calculado. Cosa que no contribuyó a que Broky se sintiera mejor.

—Es verdad que me gustaría que mis alumnos sintieran… —prosiguió Helga—, que sintieran que pertenecen a algo bello por lo que merezca la pena luchar. Me gustaría que tengan lo que tengo yo —aclaró—. Sin embargo, también me gustaría que tuvieran la oportunidad de elegir sus amigos por ellos mismos y que nadie les ahorre ese esfuerzo.

—No veo por qué... —comenzó a interpelar Godric, pero ella pegó un pisotón de impaciencia al suelo.

Helga se llevó las manos a las sienes como si hubiera gastado todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y no pudiera soportar ni un segundo más aquella disputa, así que retrocedió, giró sobre sus talones y se fue hacia la puerta. Un minuto después, esta se cerró de un portazo y Broky se había marchado. Gwen, Godric y Sal se miraron sin saber qué decir.

—¿No se lo ha tomado un poco a la tremenda? —preguntó Godric finalmente.

—Yo creo que lo que dice tiene bastante sentido —susurró Gwen—, pero…

—Broky se equivoca —afirmó Sal con rotundidad—. Dejadme que hable con ella y lo reconsiderará.

—¿Pero y si…? —dudó Gwen.

—Cambiará de opinión —repuso Sal con convencimiento—. Dejad que hable con ella.

Se hizo el silencio y, pasados unos segundos, Godric, endureció la mirada y dejando escapar un suspiró, dijo en un hilo de voz seco:

—¿Y por qué pides permiso exactamente? Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, ¿no?

Sal no pareció escuchar la amargura en las palabras de Godric y no dudó en salir detrás de Helga, como si aquel fuera todo el permiso que necesitara. Gwen y Godric se quedaron solos en el despacho, víctimas de una inquietud casi palpable, intranquilos e incómodos. Finalmente, Gwen se atrevió a mirar a Godric y le preguntó, insegura:

—¿Estás bien?

Godric asintió sin mirarla y le dijo que estaba cansado y necesitaba echar una cabezada. Gwen lo vio meterse en su dormitorio, hosco, sin una palabra más y sintió lástima por él. La joven no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con problemas que no sabía resolver y se dijo a sí misma que, en aquellos momentos cualquier mago o bruja había de encontrar una sabiduría mucho más profunda que la que podía hallarse en los libros de Aritmancia o Transformaciones. Supo a ciencia a cierta que por el momento le tocaba esperar y se dijo que la mejor manera de hacerlo era trabajar. Aquel era buen momento para empezar con su nuevo proyecto… Si hubiera mirado por la ventana del despacho, tal vez habría visto cómo Salazar y Helga se encontraban bajo la luz violácea del atardecer.

Broky estaba segura de que él la daría alcance en algún momento y que expondría algún razonamiento premeditado para que cambiara de parecer, pero necesitaba el aire fresco para aclararse las ideas. Tenía le extraña sensación de que acabara de romper algo y no tenía la más remota idea de cómo arreglarlo. Se sentía algo apabullada, no tenía ganas de discutir...

—¡Broky! —La llamó Sal. Y al darse la vuelta vuelta y lo vio correr hacia ella. Por un momento, sintió que el cielo se le caía sobre la cabeza.

—Sal… —suspiró ella cuando él le dio alcance.

—Lo que temes no pasará, Broky —dijo él cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento.

Helga puso las manos en jarras y los ojos en blanco.

—No me digas, Salazar Slytherin —dijo con tono burlón—. ¿Y qué es lo que temo exactamente?

—Temes que las casas se enemisten entre sí —contestó él—. Yo ya lo había pensando.

—Mira, Sal, sé que estás decepcionado conmigo porque no he apoyado tu idea… —comenzó a decir Helga.

—No se trata de eso, Broky, yo…

—¿Entonces no estás decepcionado? —Helga arqueó una ceja y clavo sus ojos avellana en los grises de él. Este se quedó mudo por un instante y luego admitió:

—Vale, sí, es verdad, pero escúchame un momento.

—Te escucho —suspiró ella al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—No —negó él—. Así no.

Sal tomó los brazos de ella y los descruzó para dejarlos colgando a ambos lados del tronco de la menuda Hufflepuff. Ella se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo y eso lo animó a exponer su visión.

—Lo que temes no va a suceder —repitió— porque yo no voy a permitirlo.

—¿Y cómo vas a obrar el milagro tú solito?

—Es que no voy a hacerlo yo solito, Broky —replicó él—: tú vas a ayudarme

—¿Ah sí? —Helga estaba desconcertada.

—Tú, y Godric, y Gwen.

—¿Cómo?

—Dando ejemplo. Porque somos amigos, Broky —afirmó él con seguridad—. Nosotros seremos los cuatro jefes de las casas, casas distintas, sí, que compiten, está bien, pero nosotros estaremos a la cabeza y daremos ejemplo sencillamente por cómo nos tratamos entre nosotros. —Los ojos de Sal centellearon—. Tú misma lo has dicho, yo os he elegido como mis amigos más allá de, yo que sé, que Godric se ponga cabezón, Gwen se vuelva loca con los horarios o tú no me apoyes en mis ideas brillantes.

—¡Sal!

—¿Qué? ¡Es una idea brillante!

Ella lo dio por imposible e intentó volver a poner pegas a la propuesta:

—¿Pero no estaríamos condicionando su amistad si los obligamos a convivir más de cerca con un grupo?

Él ya estaba a solo un palmo de ella.

—Helga —dijo él de nuevo mientras apartaba un tirabuzón rubio cenizo de la frente de la bruja. Ella se estremeció y se dijo que era por el frío—, si no lo hacemos nosotros, les condicionará quiénes sean sus compañeros de clase, con quien duerman en los dormitorios (porque Gwen, tiene razón, no hay un espacio suficientemente grande para que duerman todos juntos), con quién se sienten en el comedor, con quién coincidan en la tienda de varitas… —Sal puso los ojos en blanco para restarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir, pero Helga no puedo evitar sonreír—. La convivencia en un internado es inevitable y la vida siempre impone condiciones. Y ni siquiera tienen que caerse bien necesariamente todos los miembros de una casa, ¿no?

—Lo tienes todo pensado, ¿eh, astuto Slytherin?

Sal sonrió, triunfante y arrebatador. Como era de esperar, a ella no le quedó más remedio que ceder, con lo que Sal abrió todavía más su sonrisa y le propuso volver al castillo a hablar con los demás. Para su sorpresa, Helga le dijo que se adelantara y que ella ya lo alcanzaría luego. Él pareció confundido y no demasiado contento con la idea, pero decidió que era más prudente irse antes de que aquella tejoncita testaruda volviera a cambiar de opinión. Helga lo vio alejarse mientras escuchaba el soplido del viento sobre las copas de los árboles del bosque y dejó que todas las emociones contenidas la embargaran… No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero… pero resultaba difícil luchar con un talón de Aquiles.

Salazar llegó al despacho, pero estaba desierto. Godric y Gwen se habían encerrado en sus respectivas habitaciones. Sacudió la cabeza y bufó; desde luego, qué desastre ese par de dos. Llamó a la puerta de ambos dormitorios y salió Godric que, apesadumbrado, parecía que acabara de enterrar a alguien; un poquito más tarde, Gwen, serena y tranquila, como siempre, pero con la cara negra, como si algo le hubiera estallado en la cara.

—¿Gwen? —preguntó Godric, pasmado.

—Oh —exclamó ella y se señaló la cara—. ¿Esto? Es que he decidido seguir los pasos de mi madre y me he dado cuenta de que no es tan sencillo como yo pensaba… Tendré que comprarle algo realmente bueno por Navidad.

Godric y Sal no entendieron nada, pero hacía tiempo que habían decidido que suponía un desgaste enorme ahondar en las misteriosas excentricidades (siempre en favor del progreso y los avances mágicos) de la brillante Ravenclaw, así que dejaron pasar aquel comentario. Godric se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó la nuca, desorientado.

—¿Entonces has hablado con ella? —le preguntó a Sal.

—Sí.

—¿Y está de acuerdo? —preguntó Gwen atónita.

—Sí.

Salazar parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo y Godric hizo de tripas, corazón y tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que él no habría sido capaz de convencer a Helga. Se sentó en el sofá, intentó poner la mente en blanco para relajarse y dijo en voz alta:

—Por un momento, he pensado que se iba ir todo al garete.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sal.

—Me refiero al colegio, al plan.

—Sí, yo he tenido… la misma sensación —secundó Gwen, sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

—Eso es porque Helga se ha enfadado. —Sal se encogió de hombros—. Sin ella, todo es algo inestable.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Gwen.

Sal se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró. No sabía exactamente cómo explicarlo. ¿Cómo expresar de qué están hechas las cosas que no pueden verse, ni tocarse, ni olerse, ni escucharse? Las cosas que sencillamente se saben, como Gwen había confiado en Helga la primera vez que llegó a su casa, como Helga había adivinado cuál era la varita de Sal hacia quince años, como él había sabido que tenía que defenderla a toda costa cuando alguien la atacaba o como Godric había sabido que tenía que proteger a los débiles y ponerse del lado de los valientes. Esas cosas que se saben y nadie dice en voz alta…

—Mirad —dijo finalmente Sal—. Nosotros estamos fundado un colegio, así que nosotros y nuestra amistad van a ser los pilares de la escuela. Funciona y funcionamos como una unidad. ¡Como un cuerpo!

—¿Un cuerpo? —preguntó Gwen, recelosa.

—Sí, eso es… Mira, Gwen, tú eres el cerebro detrás de todos los proyectos y los planes. ¡Mira que bien has programado todo! Eres increíble.

Gwen se puso roja como la grana.

—Godric es todo nervio —Sal pronunció aquella última palabra con fuerza, de manera que parecía vibrar en su boca y sonrió mirando a su amigo con complicidad—. Es las articulaciones y los brazos, es lo que hace que todo se mueva, como un motor.

—Tú eres el estómago —comprendió Godric—, el vientre, las entrañas, la intuición, mantienes la maquinaria en equilibrio.

— ¡Eso es! Y Broky… —susurró Salazar y todos lo entendieron al instante.

Helga justó entró en ese instante y todos se quedaron callados, mirándola, expectantes. Ella no se movió del umbral, intimidada por aquel sobrecogedor silencio. Finalmente, la bruja colocó las manos en las caderas, frunció el ceño y profirió estas palabras:

—¿Se puede saber el porqué de esas caras tan largas? —Luego se detuvo al mirar a Gwen—. Especialmente la tuya, Rowena Ravenclaw, ¿te ha atacado Peeves o algo?

Los otros tres echaron a reír como si acabara de decir un chiste la mar de gracioso.

—Anda que no sois raros ni nada —se quejó ella acercándose un poco más relajada—. A ver, seguro que Sal ya os ha dicho que vale, que apruebo lo de las casas. Me parece bien… más o menos.

—¿Entonces contamos con la casa Hufflepuff de Hogwarts? —la interpeló Gwen, que apenas no podía contener la emoción.

Gwen asintió con la cabeza ladeada y gesto resignado como diciendo: ‹‹Si no hay más remedio…››. Godric fue a darle un abrazo y Gwen aplaudió desde su asiento de puro contento. Sal se quedó en la pared, más ufano de lo que Helga pensaba que le convenía. Enseguida se pusieron a dar ideas para darle las últimas pinceladas a las cuatro casas del colegio. Quedaron en que cada casa estaría ubicada en una parte del castillo y que cada cabeza de casa se encargaría de preparar tanto los dormitorios como la sala común que le correspondía. Godric y Gwen se pidieron los primeros dos torres del castillo. Helga pensó en un ala próxima a las cocinas y, como no quedaban más sitios en los pisos superiores, Sal accedió a quedarse con las mazmorras, que al fin y al cabo, él mismo había dispuesto ya para impartir allí las clases de pociones.

—¿En base a qué vamos a elegir a los miembros de nuestras casas? —preguntó Helga.

—Yo aceptaré a los valientes —anunció Godric—. Los que estén dispuestos a dar la cara por sus amigos, como Sal y yo.

Sal, Gwen y Helga se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo. Y Sal añadió:

—Bueno, puesto que Godric se ha pedido mi virtud natural —bromeó—, creo que yo acogeré a los astutos, los más ambiciosos —y puntualizó—, y de ascendencia pura…

Todos ignoraron aquel último comentario porque estaban muy animados con todo aquello y no les apetecía sacar el dichoso tema. Gwen enseguida sacó a relucir su propio criterio:

—Mi casa será para los de mente preclara y buen juicio.

Helga puso los ojos en blanco después de que todos hubieran puesto sus condiciones y repuso:

—Pues yo no destaco por nada en especial —Godric, Sal y Gwen iban a protestar, pero Helga les frenó con un gesto de la mano para añadir—, pero enseñaré a todo el que tenga ganas de aprender y los trataré a todos por igual. Creo que es lo más justo y correcto. ¿Algo que objetar?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y Sal se rió entre dientes. Gwen cogió una pluma y empezó a dibujar, primero una H; luego, una especie de escudo a su alrededor y fue diciendo:

—Para los Gryffindor un fiero león…

—Tú, un cuervo, está claro —dijo Sal—. Por tu apellido.

—¿Un cuervo! ¡No! — rechazó Gwen—. El cuervo era la marca de identidad de la tienda de ropa de mi padre, Ravenwool… Es demasiado evidente…

—Un águila —dijo Godric—. Por algo eres animaga y te conviertes en águila, ¿no?

—Un águila real, para ser más exactos —asintió Gwen mientras dibujaba un águila en la esquina opuesta al león.

—Para mi casa una serpiente —pidió Sal y todos se mostraron de acuerdo por razones de sobra conocidas.

—El sello de Hufflepuff será un tejón, claro —propugnó Helga, encantada.

—¿Un tejón? —preguntó Godric extrañado—. Ya sé que tú eres nuestra tejoncita, pero… ¿No prefieres un animal más lucido para tu casa?

—Lo primero, el tejón es tan noble como cualquier otro animal —enunció Helga muy tranquila—. Segundo, es mi casa y yo soy quien soy, Godric. A quien le guste, bien; a quien no, que se fastidie.

—Es toda una tejona, nuestra Broky —estipuló Sal con orgullo.

Y a nadie le quedó ya ni el más pequeño asomo de duda: su Broky era el corazón de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Siento el retraso en publicar. Me fui de vacaciones, pero ya estoy aquí. Mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos los que seguís la historia y en especial a siesma por el beteo ;) **


	9. Una diadema y un guardapelo

**Capítulo IX**

**Una diadema y un guardapelo**

Gwen no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el joven sostuvo su mano con firmeza y se la besó, galante.

Sorprendida, retiró el brazo lentamente y miró a los ojos al nuevo profesor de Aritmancia. Angus McCumail bien pudiera ser el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto jamás. No obstante, no había decidido contratarlo por su ensortijado pelo castaño, su piel dorada o sus penetrantes ojos color miel. Tampoco la habían conquistado sus intrigantes gafas de media luna, por muy sugerentes que le hubieran resultado en un primer momento. No, si había logrado fascinarla había sido durante el trascurso de aquella entrevista en la que el señor McCumail, a sus treinta años, había hecho gala de conocimientos mucho más extensos de lo esperado y requerido para el puesto. Además, enseguida, sus exquisitos modales y su forma de expresarse habían manifestado una claridad mental y una inteligencia fuera de lo común. La había dejado tan perpleja que no había podido más que sucumbir a sus encantos. Se negó pues a entrevistar a nadie más y le confirmó directamente que el puesto era suyo. Y con esa, cerraba la última entrevista a miembros del profesorado, gracias al cielo.

—Mi más sentida enhorabuena —expresó ella, sincera, a pesar del calor de sus mejillas—. Esperamos verle el último día de agosto sin falta, señor McCumail.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Ravenclaw —asintió él, serio—. No veo el momento de ponerme a trabajar con los muchachos; reconozco que siempre he tenido vocación a la enseñanza.

Algo dentro de Gwen protestó ante la marcha inminente del mago, así que se apresuró a agregar mientras este se ponía en pie:

—Yo también lo estoy deseando. Seré maestra de Transformaciones y Alquimia. Siempre he querido enseñar…

El joven esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y replicó con desenvolutra.

—Es una empresa loable la de fundar un colegio, pero si ejerce funciones de directora y, además, es profesora… ¿encuentra tiempo para dormir o comer, Rowena?

A su boca asomó una sonrisa de culpabilidad y se encogió de hombros hasta llegar a admitir:

—A veces.

Su interlocutor se echó a reír sin poder ni querer evitarlo y de algún modo, aquella risa sonó fresca y natural en los oídos de la brillante Ravenclaw, como una cascada de franqueza que le ponía la guinda a aquellas horas vespertinas de finales de mes.

—De hecho —continuó ella—, cuando no entrevisto profesores, programo horarios y asignaturas, preparo la sala común de mi casa, coordino tareas y me acuerdo de que tengo que comer —el señor McCumail volvió a reírse—, me paso las horas en mi cuarto trabajando en mi nuevo invento…

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata?

Ella se quedó desconcertada por un segundo. Llevaba casi tres semanas trabajando en ello y ninguno de sus amigos le había hecho preguntas. Puede que estuvieran demasiados acostumbrados a sus peculiaridades o simplemente no les interesara en lo más mínimo qué ocupaba sus horas, con lo que ella no les había dicho una palabra sobre el asunto; sin embargo, resultaba reconfortante que alguien sintiera curiosidad.

—Estoy creando un instrumento mágico único en su especie —anunció orgullosa—: una diadema que aumenta y potencia la capacidad intelectual así como la sabiduría de quien se la lleva.

—Nunca había oído hablar de nada parecido —comentó admirado el profesor.

—Yo tampoco, pero sería útil, ¿verdad?

—¡Sin duda! Desde luego, un artilugio digno de verse. ¿Cuándo calcula que lo tendrá listo?

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Podría ser cuestión de días o meses. Se lo enseñaré…

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó McCumain levantándose de un brinco del asiento.

Era difícil saber quién estaba más entusiasmado en ese momento, si él por ver la prodigiosa diadema o ella por enseñarle a alguien su obra maestra. Gwen salió disparada de su asiento y se metió en su alcoba seguida de cerca por el profesor que se quedó esperando con impaciencia en la puerta. Ella salió con un cojín rojo en el regazo sobre el cual se erguía una fina diadema plateada con un zafiro en el centro. Gwen la colocó encima de su escritorio y mago y bruja se quedaron contemplándola de pie, con las manos apoyadas sobre la superficie de la mesa, ansiosos. Enseguida, Gwen se dispuso a contarle los encantamientos conocidos y de propia invención que había puesto alrededor de la diadema y él asentía, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración e iba aportando comentarios del estilo ‹‹sin duda, la plata acogió bien un encantia supervium, como era de esperar››, o ‹‹esa fue una idea excelente››… Sin embargo, también, hizo sugerencias aritmánticas que Gwen anotó sin perder detalle, para el acabado del objeto. Gwen estaba radiante de felicidad. Miró a aquel hombre casi con fervor religioso y sintió cómo se apoderaba de ella una emoción hasta entonces desconocía: un extraño sentimiento de afinidad, no había encontrado a nadie que lograra entenderla tan bien. Finalmente, ambos cayeron rendidos en sendos asientos, como si tanta excitación mental fuera extenuante.

—¿Cómo se le ocurrió todo esto? —comentó él.

—Básicamente, nació de una necesidad.

—¿Y qué necesitaba?

—Algo de ayuda extra. Ya sabe, para entrar en la cama y en el Salón Comedor un ratito todos los días.

Él sonrió por toda respuesta y ella sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago, a las que decidió ignorar por completo.

—Bueno, —se aclaró la voz—, creo que va a ser usted un profesor muy competente, señor McCumain.

—Por eso me ha contratado, ¿no? Y Llámeme Angus, por favor. Al fin y al cabo, vamos a ser colegas de profesión...

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le estrechó la mano para luego verle irse casi con reticencia. Se pasó la mano por su melena negra, que su magia había hecho vuelto a crecer hasta recuperar la longitud previa a la burla de la dragona de Hogwarts. Introdujo los dedos entre los rizos, cual púas de un peine, y frunció los labios, pensativa. A continuación, miró su diadema, en el centro de la mesa junto al pergamino en el que había tomado todas aquellas notas y sintió, de pronto, un arranque de inspiración…

Pasó toda la tarde y toda la noche encerrada en su cuarto; a Helga le pareció escuchar su voz pronunciando hechizos desconocidos, probablemente de su propia invención, pero cambió de postura e intentó volver a dormirse en su cama con dosel amarillo… A las nueve y media de la mañana del día siguiente, Gwen salía de su cuarto triunfante. Las indicaciones de Angus le habían dado la última pista para terminar su invento y acababa de ponerlo a prueba. Llevaba sobre la cabeza la diadema y en su mano un pergamino largo extendido, que desenrollado, llegaba a tocar el suelo. Godric, Sal y Helga la miraron desde sus respectivos asientos alrededor del escritorio del despacho mientras ella colocaba el pergamino ante sus narices:

—¿Qué me decís?

Helga echó un vistazo al pergamino y leyó una lista en la que figuraban al menos doscientos nombres. Sal arqueó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Y qué es eso que llevas en la cabeza, Gwen? —inquirió Godric señalando la diadema, aterrado ante la idea de que su amiga bien hubiera podido perder el juicio por no comer lo suficiente.

—Esto, amigos míos —presentó Gwen, emocionada—no es sino el primer censo de magos de Gran Bretaña. Bueno, de magos menores de edad, quiero decir.

—¿Cómo…? —Godric quedó perplejo.

—Cada vez que nazca un nuevo mago, su nombre aparecerá en esta lista. Apellidos y lugar de residencia incluidos.

—Eso es formidable, Gwen —reconoció Helga—. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Una retahíla de encantamientos que guardaba en mi memoria y que hasta ahora no había conseguido hilar adecuadamente —resumió Gwen—. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de mi diadema…

Sus amigos se fijaron con más atención en su cabeza y Gwen se apresuró a dar todas las explicaciones oportunas, con lo que los dejó todavía más pasmados, si cabe, que a Angus McCumain. Cuando volvieron a prestar atención al pergamino mágico, Gwen se sentó con ellos alrededor del escritorio y empezaron a darle vueltas a su utilidad práctica. Salazar propuso limitarse a enviar lechuzas a los miembros de la lista, pero Helga opinó que habría que hablar personalmente con las familias muggles que tuvieran hijos con sangre mágica. Sal se desentendió del tema de inmediato y, enseguida, se puso irascible, con lo que fue Godric quien se ofreció. Aunque Gwen también quiso ayudarle en su empeño, los demás se opusieron y prácticamente la obligaron a dormir una larga siesta. Helga aprovechó para comentarles de pasada que los profesores habían empezado a enviar las listas de libros para sus asignaturas y Sal se presentó voluntario para escribir las cartas al alumnado y la lista de material didáctico que precisarían durante el curso. Helga por su parte, tenía que terminar de preparar los menús del año académico y fijarlos con los elfos. Todos se mostraron conformes con aquellas disposiciones y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Así pues, Godric puso los pies en polvorosa y Gwen se quitó la diadema y se metió en la cama. Ni ella misma sabía lo cansada que estaba. Además, sospechaba que usar la diadema agotaba gran parte de las energías del portador. Con todo, se olvidó de la diadema, el castillo, el trabajo y todo lo demás, para sumirse en un sueño dulce y profundo, como las aguas del lago de Hogwarts, que, horas más tarde, Helga Hufflepuff contemplaba en silencio.

Había terminado pronto sus tareas, los elfos se habían encargado de prácticamente todo, diligentes. Así, no le quedaba mucho más que pasear y disfrutar de uno de los pocos días de paz antes del comienzo del curso. Realmente parecía un sueño hecho realidad el imaginar siquiera que las clases estaban a tan solo unas semanas de distancia. Así pues, la dulce Hufflepuff se adentró, casi sin darse cuenta, en el bosque, perseguida por la luz difuminada que se colaba entre los resquicios de las nubes. Hacía algo de calor, pero la humedad y la frescura entre los árboles de Alba disimulaban el mes de agosto. Sus pasos la llevaron hacia un pequeño claro en el que la hierba verde creía libre y salvaje a su antojo. Le pareció ver a un potrillo de centauro esconderse entre los arbustos y cerró los ojos, para dejarse a llevar por el espíritu del lugar. Realmente, era una tarde hermosa. Se recogió los faldones de su vestido amarillo pastel para sentarse contra el tronco de un árbol y, una vez colocada, echó la cabeza para atrás, dejó descansar los brazos y emitió un suspiro. Sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban y prestó oído a la brisa meciendo las hojas del árbol por encima de su cabeza, justo en la copa. Las vio moverse y jugar con la luz del sol allí arriba, mientras se sentía dichosa simplemente por existir…

Enseguida, le llegó un sonido distinto entre los matorrales, a su derecha. Pensó que sería alguna criatura del bosque hasta que escuchó una voz.

—El bosque podría ser peligroso, ¿sabes?

Helga puso los ojos en blanco y contestó sin girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Llevo la varita, Sal.

—Quizá haya criaturas en este bosque a los que no les asuste tu varita.

Esta vez sí que le miró, con una ceja arqueada y una mueca escéptica. Salazar la sonreía burlón y su pelo negro y alborotado parecía más despeinado de lo habitual.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como yo, por ejemplo.

El mago se abalanzó sobre ella y la pilló por sorpresa. Así comenzó un ataque de cosquillas que dejó a Helga totalmente indefensa en cuestión de segundos. Broky no paraba de reír y aunque intentaba defenderse, Sal le llevaba mucha ventaja; a duras penas consiguió levantarse y echar a correr. Cuando se quiso dar la vuelta, Sal la perseguía por el bosque riéndose a más no poder con su voz grave de barítono. Ella ahogó una carcajada y intentó ir más deprisa, consciente de que en cualquier momento, él la alcanzaría. Como siempre. Se escondió detrás de un árbol para recuperar el aliento y, en menos de un segundo, sintió como una mano fría tomaba la suya y cerró los dedos alrededor de ella antes de que él dijera:

—¡Bu!

Esta vez no pudo contener la risa y se acercó a él para dejar caer la frente contra su pecho y luego, echar la cabeza atrás, riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Él hizo lo propio y los dos volvieron a salir a la luz del claro, aún de la mano. Por un momento, Broky volvió a sentirse como la adolescente alocada que solía subirse a los árboles para espiar a los pájaros en sus nidos y tirar tomates a Sal y a Godric desde lo alto…

—No te he visto sacar la varita todavía —advirtió Sal mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de otro árbol. Ella se sentó a su lado e ignoró el comentario por completo para añadir:

—¿Te acuerdas?

—¿Qué si me acuerdo de qué?

—De cuando éramos niños, nos escapábamos del castillo de la reina, nos escondíamos en el bosque y nos tumbábamos los cuatro sobre la hierba…

—¿Tú te tumbabas sobre la hierba?

—Eh, sí, bueno, yo apoyaba la cabeza en tu tripa o en la de Gwen.

—A ver… —Sal volvió a tomarla de la mano y tiró de ella para obligarla a que se arrodillara a su lado. A continuación, la soltó para posar ambas manos en sus hombros y colocarla sobre él, de manera que la cabeza de Broky quedó justo sobre su estómago—. Mmmm, sí, ahora sí que me acuerdo.

Los dos volvieron a reír juntos bajo las caricias del sol de aquella mañana clara de verano. Quizás si cerraban los ojos, el momento no terminaría nunca.

—De todos modos, no éramos tan niños —le recordó Sal—. Teníamos, ¿cuántos? Catorce o quince años por entonces…

—Sí.

—¿Sabes qué recuerdo yo?

Helga arrancó un manojo de hierba, de forma inconsciente y encontró una margarita. Comenzó a desojarla mientras respondía con voz soñadora:

—No. ¿El qué?

—Que tú fuiste la que me encontraste. En un sitio como este. Solo que entonces hacía frío.

Helga asintió. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Fue uno de los días más tristes del mundo y ni ella ni él podrían olvidarlo nunca. Su mente volvió por un momento, a una tarde de otoño. Rememoró la caía de las hojas rojas y doradas, el viento frío que entraba por una ventana ojival abierta, las mejillas sonrosadas de Godric, a Gwen con la mano en alto, a la reina Maeve en clase de Transfiguraciones, un asiento vacío a su lado. Preguntó dos veces a su maestra. ¿Dónde estaba Sal? ¿Por qué no había bajado a desayunar? Y no obtuvo respuesta. Se enteraron después, más tarde, de que su tío se lo había llevado la noche anterior sin más explicaciones y una inquietud extraña se apoderó de ella, con sus quince abriles y sus tirabuzones rubios. Sin duda, el día parecía más vacío sin Salazar y las nubes -y el corazón- presagiaban tormenta.

Sal regresó al día siguiente, pero no quiso verlos. Ni siquiera a ella. Fue la reina la que les contó a ellos y al resto de sus aprendices qué había sucedido y la tragedia empañó todo de forma que Broky no consiguió centrarse en clase ni en la hora del estudio. Cuando fueron a buscar a Sal, él ya no estaba. Como en otras ocasiones, se había escapado. Solo que esta vez, estaba solo, completamente solo. La reina y todos sus alumnos se lanzaron en su búsqueda por todas partes, pero nadie entendía a Sal como Broky. Ni Godric ni Gwen. Fue ella la que se desembarazó del resto, consciente de que él no querría que tanta gente lo viera desprotegido y expuesto, y se internó en otro bosque y lo encontró en otro claro, agazapado bajo otro árbol, llorando a lágrima viva como ella nunca había visto llorar a nadie. En la mano, llevaba asido con fuerza un objeto pequeño y ovalado del que colgaba una cadena dorada.

—Siento lo de tu madre —susurró ella sentándose a su lado.

Él asintió y aunque dejó de sollozar, las lágrimas seguían empapando sus mejillas una de tras de otra.

—No es justo —masculló él, no sin algo de rencor—. Era joven. ¿Por qué no pudo aguantar un poco más? Podría haber luchado, podría haber vivido más… ¡Por mí!

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba muriéndose?

Sal rompió el silencio tras unos minutos de indecisión.

—Años, supongo.

—No es culpa tuya.

—Solo la veía en vacaciones. Si me hubiera quedado a cuidarla todos estos años, tal vez no habría muerto —intentó explicarse—. Todo porque yo tenía aires de grandeza. Quería vivir mi vida, convertirme en alguien importante, que todo el mundo me quisiera y me respetase. Quería ser un mago extraordinario y dejar mi huella en la historia. Fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para abandonarla.

—No la abandonaste. Por lo que me habías contado sobre ella, se estaba dejando morir... tú solo elegiste vivir, Sal.

Sal escondió el rostro en el hombro de Broky y ella le abrazó. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella volvió a prestar atención a lo que llevaba Sal en su mano.

—¿Qué es eso?

Sal se retiró un momento, confundido por haber dado muestras de debilidad enfrente de Helga Hufflepuff. Acto seguido, se ruborizó y le enseñó el colgante: un guardapelo plateado con una S formada a partir de diminutas esmeraldas.

—Era de mi madre. Me lo dio el verano pasado.

Sal abrió el guardapelo y le enseñó el interior a Broky. Era un retrato de familia en el que aparecía el señor Slytherin con su esposa, Selene y Salazar, un bebé en brazos de su madre, que reía y agitaba los puños arropado en su mantita de lana.

—Es mágico —susurró—. Lleva en mi familia durante generaciones. Sirve de amuleto. Protege al portador al llevar a sus seres queridos consigo. Me lo dijo mi madre, ya sabes, cuando me lo regaló… Y eso que no decía muchas cosas…

—Creo que te quería mucho.

Sal se quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas y asintió, serio.

—A lo mejor debería habérselo quedado ella —objetó de repente—. Seguiría viva.

—Solo quería asegurarse de que estabas a salvo cuando no estabas con ella —reflexionó Helga—. Es lo que hacen las madres, ¿no? Cuidan de sus hijos.

Aquella idea dejó bloqueado a Salazar durante un momento. Era de algún modo impactante porque, aunque resultara un concepto muy evidente para muchas personas, la experiencia que tenía él era justo la contraria: los hijos cuidan de sus madres. Él había cuidado de la suya y la había querido sin saber que, a pesar de todo, ella había estado allí para su pequeño. Siempre. De algún modo, aquello supuso el mayor consuelo y la mayor tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias —dijo aquel día y volvía a decirle ahora, de improviso—.A veces pienso que sabes más de mí, que yo mismo. Cuando estoy contigo, siento que todo va a ir bien.

Helga pestañeó. Volvía al presente, a aquel instante feliz en que Sal y ella, y Godric y Gwen, todos iban a dejar su huella en la historia y cumplir aquel sueño de la adolescencia… Todo parecía tan lejano, y a su vez, tan próximo. De pronto, notó que Sal la miraba y que una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello rubio cenizo. Supo entonces que no deseaba detener aquella mano, pero sintió miedo y se incorporó de repente. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo, se sentó de cara a Sal e intentó esquivar sus ojos un segundo.

—¿Conocerte, dices? ¿Como cuando sé que mientes porque te apartas el flequillo de los ojos? —ella se rió.

—¡Por las trenzas doradas de Circe! ¿Soy tan evidente? —se rió él también.

—¿Todavía tienes el guardapelo?

—Claro —contestó él al tiempo que se daba un golpecito en el pecho, donde su mayor tesoro reposaba bajo la túnica. Inmediatamente después, con una sonrisa socarrona tomó la barbilla de Helga con una mano, levantó su cabeza y ella ya no se atrevió a apartar la mirada—. Te conozco muy bien, Broky, ¿por qué estás nerviosa?

Helga sintió el momento cargado de electricidad y la boca se le quedó seca. Sin embargo, como una auténtica actriz, compuso una media sonrisa confiada y replicó:

—¿Nerviosa yo?

—Sí, tú.

—No digas tonterías, Sal —Broky apartó su mano de un manotazo y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa?

—No sé. Dímelo tú. Yo estoy perfectamente tranquilo.

Helga acusó una punzada de irritación. Por supuesto, el señor Slytherin nunca se ponía nervioso, ni perdía la calma, todo lo tenía bajo control; ninguna situación se le escapaba y podía tocarla sin sentir el más leve estremecimiento. Meneó la cabeza e intentó mantener la calma.

—Siempre tan seguro —se le escapó, sin embargo.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Tengo a mi lado a una bruja implacable armada y dispuesta a defenderme contra cualquier criatura del bosque.

Ella sacudió la cabeza dispuesta a dejarlo por imposible, pero él no iba a dejar marchar aquella oportunidad tan rápido ni tan fácil. Era su momento. Estaban solos, en el bosque, quizás no se volviera a presentar una ocasión como aquella. Sal notó como si un calor abrasador quisiera quemarle vivo por dentro.

—Ahora en serio, sé que te encanta.

—¿El qué?

Salazar se llevó los brazos a la cabeza para apoyarse contra el árbol, mirando al cielo y con una sonrisa petulante pintada en la cara.

—Que sea seguro de mí mismo. Te vuelve, loca. Admítelo.

—No digas chorradas —desdeñó Helga mientras empezaba a ponerse en pie y a atusarse el vestido—. Tendríamos que volver ya ¿no? Habrá que acabar de poner todo a punto.

—Pero si ya está todo listo —replicó él, bajando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Sal se levantó también con algo de esfuerzo y sintiéndose muy frustrado porque ella no le hubiera seguido el juego. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo estar. Él también podía ser terco. La cogió de la muñeca y ella se le quedó mirando, pillada por sorpresa.

—¿Ya-ya-ya has terminado las cartas? —Los dos notaron que le temblaba la voz.

Él no le hizo el menor caso.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí?

—¿Qué-qué-qué quieres de…?

Ella estaba paralizada y no le salían las palabras; sus ojos de color avellana se le salían prácticamente de las órbitas.

—Quiero decir que hay algo aquí —Sal señaló el espacio que había entre ellos con el dedo, impaciente—. Entre los dos. Siempre lo ha habido. Y tú lo sabes.

—No sé de qué…

—Atrévete a negar que estás enamorada de mí, Helga Hufflepuff —la desafió él, enfadado—. Adelante… ¡Aquí estoy! Dime que no me quieres y me iré a escribir esas condenadas cartas si tanto te preocupa.

Y sin embargo, ella no dijo nada.

Sal dejó caer el brazo de la joven y se acercó a ella, más seguro que nunca de lo que estaba haciendo. La joven Hufflepuff se había rendido ya y no le rechazó, ni rehusó que la mano izquierda de Salazar la agarrara por la cintura con firmeza, ni la que la derecha la acariciara la mejilla con ternura y ladeara su cabeza. Se dejó de llevar sin poder dejar de mirar cómo los labios de Sal se acercaban irremisiblemente a los suyos. Se descubrió a sí misma con la boca entreabierta, expectante. Fue muy rápido. Por una décima de segundo, los ojos grises de Sal nublaron todo su ángulo de visión y supo que estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que casi…

—¡Sal, Helga! ¿Dónde estáis?

Sobresaltados, los dos se apartaron de repente hacia atrás al escuchar las voces de Godric a lo lejos entre los árboles. En su interior, Salazar no dejaba de maldecir. Helga, no obstante, se limitó a llevarse la mano a los labios, a ese beso que iba a ser y no había sido. Pasados unos segundos, salió en pos de la voz de Godric, sin intentar pensar demasiado y Sal la siguió en silencio sin más comentarios hasta que ambos se toparon con su amigo pelirrojo:

—Bueno, me alegro de encontraros por fin —sonrió este, jovial—. Ya he vuelto y Gwen me ha mandado a buscaros para… Eh… ¿sucede algo? Broky, estás blanca.

—Todo bien —negó ella con la cabeza—. Sin novedad. Vamos al castillo, ¿no? Si Gwen nos está buscando…

Sal la miró, desarmado, dolido. Y sin fuerzas para contraatacar, siguió al mago y a la bruja por el sendero hasta el castillo. Algo le dijo que Helga fingiría que nada había ocurrido o hubiera estado a punto de ocurrir. Como si él no hubiera dicho o hecho nada. Bien, podía esperar.

Bajó la cabeza y observó las sombras de sus amigos parlotear entre ellas en el camino de vuelta y, de repente, algo le llamó la atención. En la manga de su túnica, había un fino cabello rubio y ondulado. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos para estudiarlo minuciosamente y, inmediatamente después, se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó debajo de la ropa, su medallón, el guardapelo. Lo abrió casi sin pensar y depositó allí aquel cabello, junto a los retratos de su familia, a un lado, y de su tío, al otro. Y cerró otro de sus secretos sin pestañear.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los lectores que me han dejado su comentario hasta el momento. De verdad, os lo agradezco muchísimo. **


	10. Bedwyr, el Valiente

**DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS**

**Segunda parte: El comienzo**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Bedwyr, el Valiente**

El monótono discurso del instructor de esgrima le sumió en un profundo estado de sopor. No hacía ni media hora que había cenado y lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era permanecer allí de pie en el patio de la casa condal como mero observador. Le echó un vistazo a Gilbert que, delante de su maestro, se apoyaba a duras penas sobre un sable clavado en el suelo; un yelmo de metal colgaba de su mano izquierda y parecía tan aburrido como él. Se sorprendió una vez más de ser el vivo retrato de su hermano mayor. Ambos eran altos, tenían los ojos claros y el pelo del color de la arena, liso y fino; sus facciones parecían cortadas por el mismo patrón: mandíbula cuadrada, nariz chata, boca pequeña. Muchas veces, para el gran disgusto de Gilbert, les habían preguntado si eran mellizos. Sin embargo, en lo tocante al carácter, no podían ser más diferentes. Como su padre solía decir a los extraños, eran azúcar y sal.

—Anselm, estoy cansado de escucharte —le espetó Gilbert al maestro tras proferir un sonoro bostezo—. No quiero dar clase ahora…

—Pero su padre ha dicho… —intentó balbucir Anselm.

—Bedwyr, haz algo útil y ayúdame a quitarme la armadura —ordenó el adolescente, no sin dejar traslucir una nota de desprecio en la voz.

Bedwyr puso los ojos en blanco, pero acudió corriendo a cumplir sus funciones de escudero en ciernes. Cruzó la arena de combate en apenas unos minutos, a pesar de las vanas protestas del profesor. No habían trascurrido ni quince minutos desde que había comenzado la clase, pero Gilbert no solía atener a razones. No era cuestión de terquedad, sino de pereza. El hijo mayor del conde estaba acostumbrado a la inconstancia y a hacer siempre lo que le venía en gana, con lo que poco podía hacer el pobre Anselm para que cambiara de parecer. Bedwyr, que lo sabía muy bien, quitaba, pieza a pieza, aquel delgado armazón de hierro que aprisionaba el cuerpo enjuto del advenedizo aspirante a caballero. No era una armadura de verdad, sino una coraza fina trabajada por el herrero de sir Geoffrey para aquellos menesteres de aprendizaje, así que en menos de cinco minutos, Gilbert se hubo librado de ella y pudo apartar de un empellón a su medio hermano, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Qué ganas tenía a veces de tirarle la dichosa coraza a la cabeza... Bedwyr apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, pero no dijo ni media palabra. Se limitó a soltar una sarta de insultos malsonantes en su mente que parecieran describir al hijo de Belcebú.

—Ensilla mi montura —mandó el tirano de camino a los establos. Bedwyr le siguió en silencio hasta que el otro volvió a apretarle las cuerdas, como venía siendo su pasatiempo favorito desde que tenía uso de razón—. ¡Rápido! No tengo todo el día, bastardo.

Bedwyr apretó el paso de mala gana hasta las cuadras sin hacer caso del insulto. Si a algo estaba acostumbrado era a que lo llamaran bastardo. Después de todo, eso era lo que era: el hijo ilegítimo de un hijo ilegítimo. Bien haría en recordar Gilbert que su progenitor tampoco era vástago de la esposa del abuelo Richard. Esta situación había favorecido un trato especialmente benévolo para Bedwyr, trato que el heredero consideraba ‹‹del todo innecesario››.

El niño saludó a su caballo de pasada, en su camino al último departamento de las cuadras donde descansaba la yegua que pertenecía al ‹‹mendrugo›› de su hermano. Sacó a la mansa _Briana,_ que, en opinión del chiquillo, se merecía mejor jinete. La ensilló todo lo rápido que pudo para evitarse un rapapolvo. Debía asegurarse de dejar las riendas bien cortas antes de entregárselas a Gilbert, que tenía tan poca destreza en equitación como ganas para la espada. Más vale prevenir que curar, dicen. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, él se reiría muy a gusto si cierto noble arrogante se cayera a medio trote… En cualquier caso, le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el cuello a _Briana_ en el momento en que Gilbert colocó el primer pie en el estribo.

Bedwyr tenía cierta afinidad con los caballos, siempre la había tenido. Cuando tenía seis años ya le gustaban los animales y, en general, ellos también lo querían a él. Su padre se había quedado anonado más de una vez al ver que muchas criaturas del bosque heridas buscaban instintivamente al pequeño, que tenía una extraña habilidad para cuidarlos y sanarlos. El conde había mantenido aquello en secreto, no fueran a pensar mal los vecinos; pero sí fomentó aquel don porque, en primer lugar, veía a su hijo feliz y en su elemento y, en segundo lugar, porque, con vistas al adiestramiento y doma de animales domésticos, podría resultar muy útil. Así fue.

Además, Bedwyr no tardó en sintonizar con los equinos y, observada esta preferencia, el conde decidió regalarle un potro por su octavo cumpleaños que despertó los celos de Gilbert en lo que se tarda en decir ‹‹injusto››. Era un soberbio frisón negro traído de Flandes, tozudo, rebelde e impetuoso. Todos los criados y mozos de cuadra pensaron que era flaco regalo. Sin embargo, no se resistió a la mano de Bedwyr o, como le llamaban en el condado, ‹‹el encantador de caballos››. Le puso por nombre _Werreur_, guerrero, y este se convirtió, sin ninguna duda, en la joya de la corona de los establos del conde de Eu.

Bedwyr vio marchar a su querido Gilbert sobre la grupa de _Briana_. Era una tarde no demasiado calurosa y el cielo irisado del crepúsculo aseguraba un paseo placentero y ameno por los verdes campos del feudo. No obstante, él tenía que trabajar. Se volvió a los establos donde todavía le quedaban botas y espuelas que abrillantar. Sin hacer caso del repugnante olor a excrementos, se sentó en un taburete, agarró un cepillo, lo untó en grasa y empezó su labor mientras silbaba una cancioncilla desenfadada. Entretanto, recordaba cómo su hermano vagueaba y maltrataba a la pobre yegua, que tenía ya marcas de espuelas en lugares insólitos. Al principio había pensado que aquel comportamiento era una venganza personal de Gilbert, que solo quería hacerlo enfadar. Luego, había comprendido que se trataba de una muestra de pura mezquindad… Las enseñanzas de sir Geoffrey sobre la protección del débil y el honor habían entrado en saco roto en lo que respectaba al primogénito.

—¿Bedwyr?

El chico levantó la mirada para toparse con los ojos interrogantes de su padre. Hablando del rey de Roma…

Bedwyr se puso en pie de inmediato y dejó caer el cepillo al suelo.

—Señor —contestó, casi con reverencia. Sintió de pronto la boca reseca y la voz ronca, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin hablar.

—Descansa, hijo. ¿Dónde se ha metido Gilbert? ¿Qué ha sido de la lección de esgrima?

Bedwyr se encogió de hombros y puso su mejor cara de inocencia. No era un chivato. No obstante, su padre echó una mirada en torno a la cuadra y constató las pruebas del delito:

—_Briana_ no está. Mal rayo lo parta… —maldijo entre dientes—. Bedwyr, haz el favor de ir por él.

—No me hará caso —le informó Bedwyr, pero se dirigió obediente a la caja de _Werreur_, que le acogió con un relincho de regocijo.

—Por lo menos, vigílalo —le pidió su padre—. En cuanto me descuido, me revoluciona el condado entero.

—Sí, padre.

Tras acariciar el morro de su caballo, Bedwyr sonrió y asintió a su padre y, sin necesidad de silla, subió a lomos de_Werreur_ y ambos salieron del establo precedidos por el noble señor. Este los vio partir al trote y a sus labios asomó una sonrisa triste. Bedwyr había cumplido los once años hacía tres meses y, no obstante, a veces, le parecía mucho mayor por lo sensato y lo despierto. Él mismo le había enseñado a leer, a escribir e incluso había contratado un profesor sajón para que aprendiera la lengua de su madre, como había sido el último deseo de ella antes de fallecer. Por lo demás, no destacaba mucho entre los personajes de la nobleza porque sus maneras eran toscas y rudas; estaba más acostumbrado a tratar con bestias que con personas. Sin embargo, tenía esa ingenuidad y ese espíritu benigno que hace a los niños niños. Era un buen chico. A veces, actuaba demasiado por su cuenta, pero, al parecer, era costumbre de todos los miembros de su familia… En definitiva, lamentaba no tener nada que ofrecerle más que un puesto temporal como escudero y, con el tiempo, quizás una plaza en algún monasterio perdido en medio de la nada. ¿Qué otro porvenir podría tener alguien como él?

Negó con la cabeza con expresión circunspecta y regresó a la casa condal donde esperaba visita. Hacía tres días que había recibido una extraña misiva en pergamino. En vez de una paloma, se la había entregado un siniestro búho gris que, desde entonces, se había quedado por la zona y al que, de vez en cuando, oía ulular cerca de su alcoba. La carta le anunciaba la visita de un señor con el que no frecuentaba tratar, pero conocía de oídas. De hecho, había pocos que no hubieran escuchado alguna vez el nombre Gryffindor. Se trataba de una familia noble de alta alcurnia y procedencia desconocida a la que, curiosamente, todo el mundo solía olvidar. Puede que fuera porque ni sir Godric, ni su padre o su tío acostumbraban a meterse en intrigas de la corte. No era normando, sino sajón, con lo que, seguramente, no hablaría la lengua normanda. Vivía en los páramos de la antigua Britania, si no le habían informado mal. No se les conocía vasallos, ni bueno… nada, en realidad. Se sospechaba o se daba por hecho que todos los miembros de la casa Gryffindor estaban en las cruzadas, puesto que nunca se les veía el pelo.

Sin embargo, sir Godric debía de haber regresado porque le había pedido audiencia por medio de aquella ave grisácea y debía de llevar días de camino porque tan solo le había concedido tres días de margen. Desde luego, estaba dispuesto a recibirlo, aunque fuera solo por curiosidad. Claro que no esperaba encontrárselo sentado en su despacho. Sir Geoffrey retrocedió un paso y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo.

—Buenas tardes, sir Geoffrey —saludó el extraño sentado y repantingado en un sillón, haciendo sombra a la luz mortecina que se colaba entre las cortinas de color azul, corridas sobre el balcón—. Soy Godric Gryffindor, confío en que recibierais mi carta.

—Así fue —corroboró el conde tras un momento de estupor y, sin embargo, contento de que el caballero hablara su lengua—. Aunque hubiera agradecido que me hubierais esperado en el vestíbulo, sir Godric. Me habéis dado un susto de muerte.

Ya el aspecto que presentaba aquel apuesto huésped de ojos azules era un tanto excéntrico. Para empezar, era enorme, fornido y vestía una majestuosa túnica granate, que, más que apropiada para un caballero, parecía digna de un rey. Además, a sir Geoffrey no se le pasó que, al cinto, portaba una enorme e impresionante espada de empuñadura vistosa con rubíes incrustados. Por otra parte, cualquiera habría pensado que era noble por su pelo rojo, largo y algo revuelto, como si hubiera llegado volando en vez de a caballo (lo que era completamente imposible, por supuesto).

—Lo lamento —se disculpó sir Godric—. No era mi intención. A veces se me olvidan las reglas de protocolo mugg… magníficas de los nobles, tan acostumbrado como estoy a codearme con la plebe de…de las cruzadas, supongo.

—Ya —asintió sir Geoffrey, perplejo—. ¿Puedo ofreceros borgoña o coñac?

—Os lo agradezco mucho, mi lord, pero no me entretendré mucho…

—Eh… bien, bueno, pues… —El noble estaba totalmente descolocado. ¿Tantos días de viaje y un permiso de audiencia para tan solo unos minutos?—. Os ruego que, en ese caso, me expliquéis el motivo de vuestra visita.

—He venido por el muchacho.

—¿Por el muchacho? ¿Por Gilbert?

—¿Gilbert? No, no me suena. Me refiero a Bedwyr, creo que… —el grandullón se miró la mano derecha en la que tenía un pergamino desenrollado a la mitad del que leyó en voz alta lo siguiente—: … duerme en la alcoba pequeña y, a veces, en los establos…

—Sí, sí, sí, le conozco —se apresuró a interrumpirlo el conde, avergonzado de solo pensar que se supiera que uno de sus vástagos dormía de vez en cuando con los caballos—. Bedwyr es mi hijo menor.

—Bien, pues me complace deciros que tenemos una plaza para él en la escuela Hogwarts de… —evaluó al conde por un momento y a continuación prosiguió—… de caballeros y cruzados.

—Escuela de caba…

—Sí, bueno, es una institución para entrenar a los muchachos para convertirse en, bueno, en…

—En caballeros y cruzados.

—Eso es —afirmó sir Godric, visiblemente aliviado.

Durante unos minutos que a sir Godric se le hicieron eternos e incómodos, el conde se quedó mudo. Con el ceño fruncido hizo amagos de hablar en dos ocasiones para volver a cerrar la boca. De pronto, empezó a caminar de un lado del despacho a otro, profundamente concentrado, para, finalmente explicar su extraña conducta al visitante.

—Vuestra oferta me quita un gran peso del corazón, sir Godric. No sabéis hasta que punto os agradezco que considerarais a mi bastardo porque, que me coma un león si miento, los planes que yo tenía para él me llenaban el corazón de tristeza. No tengo nada contra los monasterios ni mucho menos contra la santa madre Iglesia y, sin embargo, no creo que la vida de monje fuera a hacer feliz a Bedwyr, señor.

—¿Significa eso que dais permiso para que el muchacho vaya a Hogwarts?

—Siempre y cuando él acceda, sí —asintió sir Geoffrey.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo verlo?

—Me temo que se ha ido a buscar a su hermano. Es decir, se encuentra en paradero desconocido. ¿Tiene mucha prisa?

—Puede decirse que sí. Me quedan muchas familias por visitar. Se lo crea o no, llevo cuatro días recorriendo Europa Occidental de arriba abajo…

—¿Cómo decís?

—Es decir, cuatro meses, mi lord, cinco meses… —se corrigió, pero al ver la cara confundida de sir Geoffrey, preguntó—:… ¿y medio? ¡Es igual! Uno pierde la noción del tiempo cuando viaja…

—Pues mucho me temo que no puedo garantizar que tarden poco en volver, pero no debéis preocuparos, yo mismo puedo hablar con él en vuestro lugar y…

—No, no os molestéis, mi lord, iré yo mismo a buscarle —anunció sir Godric, poniéndose en pie y cruzando el ala a grandes zancadas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

—Por supuesto.

Y para cuando contestó con aquellas palabras, su capa negra ondeaba ya en la puerta.

Aquello había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que habría supuesto. Se esperaba un noble mucho más quisquilloso y ceremonioso que sir Geoffrey, que, con todo, era otro aficionado a la etiqueta y la pompa que a Godric le costaba tanto sacar. Desde niño, su madre había intentado inculcarle la forma de hablar, de comer, de andar y de comportarse para desempeñar su papel de noble muggle lo mejor posible, pero a él nunca le habían gustado aquellas lecciones y, al contrario que otras familias en su misma situación, no le gustaba compartir su tiempo con los de sangre azul. No pensaba que la sangre hiciera a nadie mejor o peor persona, solo más o menos estirado. Se equivocaba, pero para saberlo todavía tendría que conocer al noble Bedwyr.

Con ayuda de Gwyddyon no tardó en encontrar a los dos muchachos al lado de un bosque de abedules, junto a un río, pero no intervino enseguida porque no estaban solos, sino que había un tercero con ellos, un anciano escuálido con delantal amarillento y manos curtidas por el trabajo que llevaba en brazos tres hogazas de pan moreno. Así que, se quedó detrás de unos matorrales a contemplar la escena e intentó imaginarse quién de los dos muchachos sería Bedwyr, el del lunar en la mejilla o el que sostenía una fusta frente a aquel pobre molinero.

—¿Otra vez robando pan a nuestro padre, vejestorio? —siseaba Gilbert.

—No, joven señor—se encogió el hombre, atemorizado—. Solo venía del molino a traer el pan…

—¡Mientes, Ambrose! ¡Solo tres hogazas de mierda! ¿Eso es todo lo que traes a tu señor? ¡Embustero!

—¡Se nos han quemado las demás, mi joven señor! —exclamó el señor Ambrose, con voz suplicante.

—¡Más razón para hacértelo pagar caro! Le diré a mi padre que os suba los impuestos a ti y a tu familia.

—¡No, mi señor, por favor! ¡No lo hagáis! Mis hijos…

—¡Me dan igual tus hijos! —Gilbert escupió al suelo y blandió la fusta—. ¿Prefieres recibir un golpe de mi látigo?

Mientras Gilbert había estado reprendiendo con dureza al señor Ambrose, Bedwyr contenía a duras penas a los caballos, que, asustados por las voces, se movían intranquilos juntos a los árboles. Había seguido la pista a su hermano, guiado por las visibles marcas de las herraduras de _Briana_ y, para no variar, el muy indeseable había vuelto a intentar aterrorizar a un campesino y a hablar de impuestos, como si ya fuese señor feudal de Brionne. Algo se retorció en las tripas de Bedwyr al escuchar la última amenaza al siervo de su padre y, finalmente, ignoró a los caballos y se dirigió directamente a él:

—¡Déjalo en paz!

Gilbert se echó a reír, divertido.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, bastardo? ¿Vas a llamar a tus conejos para que me coman a mordiscos? —Dicho esto, alzó el brazo con la fusta en alto y fue a pegar al molinero cuando el brazo de Bedwyr se interpuso y recibió el golpe en su lugar, muy serio.

—He dicho que lo dejes en paz.

—¡Maldito imbécil!

Gilbert se puso rojo de ira, tiró la fusta al suelo con fuerza y se lanzó contra Bedwyr, como si solo matarlo con sus propias manos fuera suficientemente satisfactorio. Los dos muchachos rodaron por los suelos, gimiendo y luchando como fieras salvajes. El molinero huyó, aprovechando que nadie le prestaba atención. De pronto, Gilbert, inmovilizó a su hermano contra el suelo y se sentó encima de su estómago. Para horror de Bedwyr, su rival, en un momento de lucidez y maldad, se arrancó una espuela de la bota y levantó el brazo antes de descargar el castigo definitivo. Bedwyr profirió un aullido furioso al tiempo que Gilbert salía despedido hacia atrás golpeado por una fuerza invisible.

Bedwyr se levantó y miró a su hermano con odio. Sin embargo, se quedó allí parado sin entender muy bien qué acababa de pasar. Su pecho subía y bajaba a toda velocidad mientras recuperaba el aliento. Gilbert, en cambio, le miró aterrorizado y tras proferir un grito apagado, se incorporó tembloroso y salió disparado hacia su yegua con intención de huir. Sin embargo, alguien le salió al paso.

Godric dejó atrás su escondite y apuntó al abusón cobarde con la varita. No pudo ver los ojos como platos de Bedwyr cuando le escuchó decir:

—_Obibliate._

Gilbert se derrumbó sobre el suelo, inconsciente y Godric puso los ojos en blanco. Los había que no estaban hechos para las emociones fuertes. De pronto, vio cómo Bedwyr se abalanzaba al lado de su hermano y lo sacudía por los hombros, asustado.

—¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert, despierta! —Miró a Godric—. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

—Le he borrado la memoria. Lo del desmayo ha sido cosa suya… ¿Por qué te preocupa? Te acaba de dar una soberana paliza ahí…

Bedwyr clavó sus ojos claros en los Godric durante un segundo, pero el niño terminó por encogerse de hombros y limitarse a responder:

—Es idiota, pero sigue siendo mi hermano. —Godric sonrió—. ¿Ha sido usted el que me lo ha quitado de encima?

—No. Eso lo has hecho tú solito.

—¡Yo!

Bedwyr, asombrado, se miró las manos como si no lo creyera posible.

—¿Yo? —insistió.

—Tú —asintió Godric.

—¡Hala!

Godric no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír. Sin duda, Bedwyr era el noble menos estirado que había tenido el placer de conocer. Cuando se calmó, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a el chiquillo y le revolvió el cabello. El niño le devolvió una sonrisa. Le gustaba aquel hombre pelirrojo con aspecto de oso. Tenía una forma de mirar muy especial, parecida a la de su querido _Werreur_ cuando había zanahorias a la vista.

—Tienes once años. —No era una pregunta, pero Bedwyr asintió—. ¿Sabes, Bedwyr? He venido desde las tierras de Alba… Quiero decir, Caledonia, o como quiera que le llamen ahora. Vengo a traerte esto.

Alargó el brazo y le tendió un sobre arrugado que se sacó de un bolsillo interior de la capa negra que llevaba sobre los hombros. Bedwyr vaciló, pero una vez la tuvo entre las manos, no dudó en leer la tinta verde en la que estaba escrito su nombre y dirección. A modo de remitente, había un escudo de armas llamativo en el que figuraban una gran H y cuatro animales que pudo reconocer fácilmente como un tejón, un águila, un león y una serpiente. Debajo rezaba una frase en latín que tardó un momento en traducir:

—¿Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido?

Sir Godric se rió entre dientes y explicó:

—Una sabia lección y nuestra broma particular…

—¿Nuestra?

—La de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

—¿Hogwarts?

—¿No vas a leer la carta?

Bedwyr no contestó, sino que atacó directamente y sacó del interior del sobre dos pergaminos de color amarillento; el primero de ellos se dirigía a él del siguiente modo:

Estimado Bedwyr de Eu: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 7 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del día 1. Muy cordialmente, Salazar Slytherin Fundador y coodirector

Bedwyr miró a sir Godric, asombrado.

—¿Quién sois vos, señor? —preguntó.

—Un mago, como tú.

—¿Un qué?

—Un mago.

Bedwyr tragó saliva.

—¡Rediez! —exclamó el niño, que empezaba a parecerle a Godric muy divertido —. ¿Estáis seguro?

—Totalmente. Rowena Ravenclaw nunca se equivoca. O muy pocas veces, vaya.

—¿Quién?

—Es otra de los codirectores de la escuela. La conocerás muy pronto… si aceptas la plaza claro.

—¿Cuántos directores hay?

—Somos cuatro.

—¿Vos también?

El mago asintió con la cabeza y Bedwyr se quedó pensativo. Al rato, volvió a romper el silencio:

—Entonces, ¿esa directora dijo que yo era un mago?

—Más o menos, sí. Escucha atentamente, Bedwyr —le instó sir Godric—. He hablado con tu padre… No, no le he dicho que fueras un mago ni la naturaleza de la educación que ibas a recibir y no es prudente que lo hagas tú; cree que se trata de una especie de instrucción militar, pero… Pero está de acuerdo en que vayas, si es lo que deseas.

—¿Está lejos?

—Bastante.

—Bien. ¿Hay caballos?

—Mmm, hay una manada de centauros, que son mitad caballo…

—Me vale. —Bedwyr sonrió—. ¿Y cómo mando una lechuza? ¿Qué significa?

—Hay un búho rondando por aquí —le explicó el mago—. Yo mismo le ordené que esperara a que llegara hoy. Basta con que cojas un pergamino y respondas la carta y luego se la des al búho. Él te encontrará y sabrá qué hacer después. Es un sistema de mensajería muy eficiente.

Godric se cargó a Gilbert a la espalda y acompañó a Bedwyr hasta los caballos, que pacían tranquilamente en el prado, mientras le contaba mil cosas con las que nunca se había atrevido a soñar. Varitas, calderos, dónde comprar libros de magia e ingredientes para pociones… Todo se quedó en su mente grabado como si fuera víctima de un hechizo para memorizar datos de índole trascendental. Antes de despedirse, Godric le dio un pergamino con la dirección de un tal Ollivander y, acariciando el morro de _Werreur_ comentó:

—Bonito semental, ¿es tuyo?

Bedwyr asintió sonriente, con orgullo. Definitivamente, aquel hombre le caía bien… Sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en medio la nada no fueron otras que:

—Hasta pronto, Bedwyr, el Valiente… ¿Sabes? Hazme un favor, el día que te encuentres con un centauro, no le digas que lo he comparado con un caballo.

Si le quedaban dudas sobre la existencia de la magia, estas se esfumaron con Godric. Maravillado y emocionado, el muchacho volvió a casa con Gilbert a cuestas, colocado de mala manera sobre _Briana_. Semanas después, el pequeño le diría adiós a su padre y partiría rumbo norte, rumbo a Hogwarts.

Bedwyr dejó la mente en blanco. Cabalgaba a todo galope y atravesaba colinas y valles sin volver la vista atrás. Llevaba el cabello aplastado y empapado a causa de los alfileres de lluvia que lo atacaban sin descanso. Sí, llovía incesantemente sobre el paisaje normando y el cielo oscuro tronaba a lo lejos, como si clamara venganza por alguna ofensa terrible. Sin embargo, el niño se dirigía directo al ojo de la tormenta, no en vano era nieto del mismísimo Sin Miedo, se decía. Escuchaba la respiración pesada del animal en la carrera, las poderosas pisadas metálicas del animal sobre la calzada romana; se había hecho uno con el ritmo de su caballo, adaptado a su movimiento… Sin embargo, protegido por tan solo una capa final alrededor de los hombros, no parecía sentir frío ni acusar la humedad; tal era su determinación, que nada podía hacerle dudar. En su mano derecha, sostenía tanto las bridas de su fiel _Werreur_, como una fina vara de madera de ciprés.

Se había sorprendido porque, a pesar de que había adquirido aquel objeto escasas horas antes, ya la sentía como una prolongación de su brazo. ‹‹Núcleo de pluma de fénix››, le había dicho el vendedor -ya no recordaba su nombre- y él se había maravillado solo de pensar que una criatura como el fénix pudiera existir siquiera. Era como si, de la noche a la mañana, su mundo se hubiera transformado y él mismo se hubiese convertido en personaje de leyenda… Hasta entonces, Bedwyr solo había sido el hijo bastardo de un bastardo y una madre desconocida.

Ahora era un mago.

* * *

**Ambientación**

**Bedwyr **significa abedul o héroe. Él nunca lo sabrá, pero su nombre no es sajón sino celta porque su madre era bruja. O sea, que no es hijo de muggles, sino mestizo. Por cierto, no es un personaje totalmente ficticio. Desde luego, no era hijo bastardo del conde de Eu, pero pertenece a cierta leyenda…

**Sir Geoffrey**, el conde de Eu y **Gilbert**, su hijo, son personajes históricos: Sir Geoffrey era el hijo bastardo del duque de Normandía y su hijo, sería el conde de Brionne después que él.

**Normandía y el siglo XI**: Los romanos invadieron las islas británicas y pusieron nombres nuevos a los territorios conquistados (y los no conquistados, como Escocia: Caledonia). No obstante, los romanos solo estuvieron durante el siglo V y el VI por esas tierras, y en el momento en que nos encontramos en la historia, impera lo sajón y están llegando los normandos que vienen de Normandia (Francia). El ducado de Normandía ya son las islas británicas y de hecho, hoy en día, son lenguas cooficiales allí el francés y el inglés.

**Sobre las verdades a medias:** En el siglo XXI, como todos sabemos, a los padres se les suele mencionar que Hogwarts es una escuela de magia y tal, pero, francamente, he pensando en la quema de brujas y toda la pesca y he preferido la sana discreción para el Medievo...

**Werreur **es una palabra normanda que significa guerrero (de las pocas que he conseguido encontrar, como se ve en el capítulo. Y el frisón es un caballo típico de Países Bajos.


	11. 7 de septiembre

**Capítulo VII**

**7 de septiembre**

Lo primero que Cadmus escuchó al aparecerse con sus hermanos delante de la verja de Hogwarts fue el mugido de una vaca lechera.

—¡Mira, Cadmus, mira! —gritó Ignotus a la vez que le tiraba de la mano y señalaba a una jovencita con delantal y cofia que, ruborizada, escondió la cara detrás de la cabeza del rumiante.

Los Peverell se habían quitado las capuchas de sus capas azul oscuro prácticamente a la vez para comprobar que la vaca no era el único animal reunido allí. Ni la pastora, la única niña. Por el contrario, se habían aparecido en medio de una multitud caótica, emocionada y bulliciosa arremolinada a las puertas de la escuela.

En el cielo azul y despejado llegaban de distintas direcciones jóvenes en hipogrifos o escobas. A su alrededor, chicos y chicas de diferentes edades, muchos de ellos ya uniformados, parloteaban ansiosos por saber qué les aguardaría tras traspasar el enrejado oscuro. Algunos de ellos llevaban a sus lechuzas y gatos en jaulas y cestas. No obstante, el sonido impaciente de ululares y maullidos en aquella vorágine de colores, voces y olores no ayudó al joven Cadmus a recuperarse del mareo que siempre sufría después de aparecerse; sin embargo, se esforzó por mantenerse cuerdo y sostener la mano de Ignotus para no perderlo entre el gentío. Mientras le explicaba que probablemente aquella chica del delantal procediera de una familia muggle, alguien le dio un golpecito en la espalda y el muchacho se interrumpió y se dio la vuelta, con cara de susto. Se topó entonces con la mirada burlona de Antioch, que, como siempre, parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. En su expresión podía leerse perfectamente cómo pensaba que la aparición conjunta había sido un éxito gracias a sus prodigiosas habilidades mágicas, con las que conquistaría a toda la población femenina del colegio. O de su curso, por lo menos.

—Miedica —le increpó, divertido.

—Cierra el pico —masculló Cadmus, entrecerrando sus ojos de color caramelo.

—Mira, encárgate del mocoso…

—¡Eh! —protestó Ignotus.

—Encárgate del mocoso —repitió Antioch, ignorando al menor de los Peverell—. Yo voy a mezclarme un poco y a preguntar a ver cuánto lleva la gente aquí y si saben cómo se entra.

—Vale —aceptó Cadmus—, pero no tardes mucho, ¿eh?

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…

—Eso es que no va a volver —tradujo Ignotus en cuanto Antioch se hubo marchado y fundido entre los baúles y sombreros de la masa—. Cadmus, puedes soltarme, ¿eh? Que no tengo seis años.

Cadmus se rió para sus adentros y dejó libre la mano de su hermano, que le miraba con ojos indignados del mismo color que los suyos. Por lo demás, no se parecían mucho: Cadmus era alto, de nariz afilada, piel clara, y pelo lacio y rubio, mientras que Ignotus era moreno, de poca estatura y tenía el pelo ensortijado y la nariz respingona. Eso sí, los dos eran de constitución escuálida, a diferencia de Antioch, que era ancho de espaldas y muy musculoso, como si le hubieran educado para ser un guerrero y no un mago. Por lo demás, parecía un querubín: todo rizos rubios y ojos azules. Pese a que se podría decir que los tres eran agraciados a su manera, el más atractivo era el mayor, con sus pómulos marcados y su nariz recta. Por fortuna o por desgracia, él era consciente de ese hecho y le encantaba presumir.

Precisamente en aquel momento, regalaba su mejor sonrisa a una chica seria y uniformada con una deslumbrante cascada de pelo oscuro y hermosos ojos almendrados, coronados por larguísimas y finas pestañas negras. Ella y su amiga, esbelta y pelirroja, lo miraban recelosas mientras les preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaban esperando allí.

—En realidad, hemos usado un traslador que nos acaba de dejar aquí —le contestó la otra—. Intuimos que no falta mucho para poder entrar. ¿Y tú eres…?

Antioch la miró de arriba abajo para evaluarla. Al parecer, pasó la prueba porque volvió a mirarla a la cara y tendió la mano al tiempo que se presentaba:

—Me llamo Antioch Peverell.

—Seonaid Nicte, de Eire—se presentó la peliroja estrechándole la mano—. Y ella es Mirain Abbot.

—¿Os conocíais de antes?

Mirain asintió, sin mudar la expresión. Estaba terriblemente aburrida y no le gustaba nada esperar. Miró la puerta con impaciencia mientras Seonaid parloteaba animadamente con Antioch de cómo sus familias eran amigas de toda la vida y cómo sus hermanos estaban prometidos... Verborrea innecesaria. Enarcó una ceja al ver cómo un niño de pelo castaño le daba una manzana a un caballo negro y sucio de largas crines rizadas. No habría llegado hasta allí a caballo, qué horror, qué escaso sentido del decoro. No peor que lo de la vaca, pero… De pronto, el muchacho le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Mirain tuvo la desagradable sensación de que aquel crío sabía lo que estaba pensando y esquivó aquellos ojos claros a la velocidad del rayo.

Bedwyr se quedó extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica guapa de pelo largo, que si bien había creído que lo estaba mirando hace tan solo un momento, ahora había vuelto la vista a sus dos parlanchines compañeros de forma sospechosamente brusca. Bueno, no tenía importancia... Abrazó el morro de _Werreur_, cerró los ojos y se quedó allí unos minutos, agotado. Había navegado y cabalgado muchas millas sin descansar, temeroso de no llegar a tiempo y, sin embargo, por fin, había alcanzado su meta. Se preguntaba si en el colegio habría instalaciones apropiadas para el caballo. Se le había olvidado preguntárselo a Godric… Le habría enviado una carta por medio de una lechuza, pero el búho gris no había vuelto desde que lo había enviado a Hogwarts. Aquella era una de las razones por las que no se atrevía a acercarse a ninguno de aquellos niños: se sentía un ignorante. Él no sabía nada acerca del mundo de los magos y temía cometer alguna torpeza y convertirse en un marginado para siempre. Seguro que la mayoría llegaba al colegio sabiendo un montón de magia y él se pondría en ridículo en las clases…

De repente, todo esto pasó a un segundo plano: dos chicos, uno más mayor y otro más o menos de su edad, se aproximaron a observar a _Werreur_ un poco más de cerca y él se rió para sus adentros.

—No muerde —dijo Bedwyr.

—¿Lo puedo tocar? —preguntó el más joven de los dos con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

—Está un poco sucio —le advirtió Bedwyr, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero es inofensivo.

—Genial —respondió el otro y dio dos pasos al frente para acariciar después el enorme cuello del frisón—. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—_Werreur_.

—Oye, tienes un acento algo raro, ¿de dónde eres?

—¡Ignotus! —le regañó el otro, pero Bedwyr se rió.

—De Normandía. Soy Bedwyr. Tú Ignotus, ¿no?

—Y yo soy su hermano, Cadmus —se presentó el otro chico acercándose lentamente. A Bedwyr le cayó bien enseguida. Parecía tímido, como él.

—Nosotros no tenemos caballos en casa —explicó Ignotus—. Solemos usar escobas siempre.

—Una lástima, Ignotus vuela muy bien —apreció Cadmus e Ignotus sonrió orgulloso—, pero yo tengo vértigo.

De pronto, tuvieron que dejar la conversación para más tarde porque un hombre bajo y fornido de barba gris que iba vestido con una túnica verde botella les llamó la atención a todos desde el otro lado de la valla. La gente se quedó en silencio mientas el mago se aclaraba la garganta al tiempo que se propinaba unos buenos puñetazos en el pecho. Parecía tener dificultades respiratorias.

—Ejem, ejem. Mmm, mis disculpas. Estoy algo acatarrado —explicó con voz rasposa y algo congestionada—. Me llaman Rigel y soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts… y el guardabosques. Dad un paso atrás…

Bedwyr tomó de las riendas a _Werreur _y tiró de él hacia atrás. Todos sus futuros compañeros se retrajeron también, algo intimidados por la orden de aquel hombre. Acto seguido, Rigel aplaudió dos veces y las puertas negras comenzaron a abrirse hacia fuera.

—Bien, podéis pasar ordenadamente. ¡He dicho ordenadamente!

Una corriente de niños impacientes se abrió paso a empujones. Cadmus se apresuró a subirse a Ignotus a hombros y lo ayudó a ponerse en la silla de _Werreur_, detrás de Bedwyr que ya se había colocado sobre la grupa para que no lo tiraran al suelo. Una vez Ignotus estuvo seguro, Bedwyr buscó a Cadmus, pero se había perdido entre la muchedumbre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Cáspita! Qué alto se está aquí arriba —exclamó Ignotus.

—Imagino que no tanto como en una escoba de esas —comentó Bedwyr.

—Bueno, pero ¡mira qué simpático! La escoba no mueve las orejas. Buen chico, _Werreur_, buen chico —elogió Ignotus.

—Sí —susurró Bedwyr y le dio una palmadita al frisón en el cuello—. Eso es verdad.

Acto seguido, le dio una patada al caballo en ambas ijadas y este echó a andar para seguir a la gente. A un flanco del caballo, se colocó el viejo guardabosques, a la cola de la hilera amorfa de futuros estudiantes. Al otro lado, tenían a la muchacha de la vaca, que les obsequió con una tímida sonrisa antes de volver a esconderse detrás de su amiga blanca y negra.

—¡Mira, Bedwyr! —Ignotus señaló hacia arriba, emocionado—. ¡El castillo!

El pequeño asintió, pero no dijo nada porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil creer que ya estuviera en Hogwarts. Se quedó contemplando aquella imagen un buen rato: el castillo, el bosque, el lago… De pronto, le pareció ver a alguien en una ventana. Pestañeó y al segundo después, ese alguien ya no estaba. A lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas. Le hubiera gustado que se tratara de Godric para saludarlo desde lejos; ardía en deseos de volver a verlo. Sin embargo, sintiendo el cálido contacto de su nuevo amigo en la espalda, se olvidó enseguida de la silueta en la ventana.

No era Godric, sino Helga quien había echado un vistazo a los terrenos desde lo alto de la torre. No cupo en sí de gozo al ver a toda aquella chiquillería abrirse paso hasta las puertas del castillo. No obstante, se apartó de la ventana para llamar a Gwen, que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, al igual que Godric. Los dos, muy concentrados y aplicados, escribían sin prestar atención a nada más que a su tarea. Gwen redactaba por decimotercera vez su discurso de bienvenida para el alumnado mientras que Godric se devanaba los sesos para crear el himno del colegio. Le habían encomendado aquella tarea hace días, pero lo había dejado para el último momento y ahora sus pies parecían sufrir un colapso nervioso…

—¡Por las trenzas doradas de Circe, Godric! ¿Quieres estarte quiero de una vez? —estalló Gwen—. Me estás poniendo histérica.

—¡Gwen, Gwen, mira, ven! ¡Ya han llegado!

—¿Quién?

—Los niños, ¿quién va a ser?

—No todos son niños —objetó Sal desde la puerta mientras Gwen se levantaba para acercarse a la ventana—. La mayoría son adolescentes. Bueno, ¿estáis listos? Tendremos que ir bajando.

—Godric, ¿cómo va ese himno? —preguntó Helga, con tono dubitativo.

—¿Eh? —Godric levantó la cabeza del pergamino para mirarla y escondió bajo el brazo el pergamino—. Ah, muy bien, muy bien. Estupendo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada… —Helga frunció el ceño—. Bueno, voy a bajar a las cocinas para ver si está todo listo. Os veo en la puerta del Salón Comedor en quince minutos.

Salazar y Gwen asintieron y Godric se limitó a gruñir al volver a posar sus ojos en su trabajo. Los cuatro iban vestidos de los colores de sus respectivas casas y se habían puesto sus mejores túnicas para la ocasión; sin embargo, Godric llevaba sobre la cabeza un ajado sombrero marrón, que se ponía para las ocasiones solemnes. Salazar solía burlarse de él, pero había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones y generaciones y, de algún modo, aunque estuviera viejo y gastado, lo consideraba una reliquia familiar digna de momentos de gran trascendencia.

Sal bajó poco después que Broky. En cambio, Gwen decidió esperar a que Godric terminara su labor. Después de darles los últimos toques a su discurso, lo enrolló y lo apretó entre sus manos con fuerza. Tenía ganas de que aquel día pasara pronto, porque estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Para hacer tiempo, se asomó también a la ventaja ojival del despacho y miró a los terrenos. Sin embargo, los alumnos debían de haber entrado ya porque no vio más que una vaca y un caballo pastando, seis hipogrifos y un crup atado a un árbol. De pronto, se sintió presa de una angustia desmedida y se echó a llorar y a llorar, como si acabara de ver venir el Apocalipsis.

—¡Gwen! ¡Gwen! ¿Qué te pasa? —Godric dejó a un lado el dichoso himno y se levantó, asustado, para acudir a consolarla de inmediato.

La tomó por los hombros y ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho sin parar de sollozar.

—Me muero, Godric, me muero…

—¿Pero por qué? ¿qué pasa?

—Hay una vaca ahí fuera, Godric. ¡Una vaca! Hipogrifos. Un caballo. ¡Y-y-y un crup! —logró decir entre hipidos, completamente desconsolada—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Godric? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Pero tranquila, Gwen, tranquila, deja de llorar, anda.

—No lo habíamos pensado. No tenemos establos ni… Oh Dios mío, ¿quién se va a encargar de...? Ay, madre mía, qué disgusto tan grande…

—Gwen, no pasa nada, —Godric le dio palmaditas en la espalda—. Venga, ea, ea, ea.

—Todo va a salir mal hoy, Godric. Todo va a salir mal y…

—No, te prometo que todo va a salir a pedir de boca, Gwen —murmuró él y la levantó para mirarla a los ojos—. Te lo prometo, ¿vale?

Ella soltó un triste hipido, movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas con las mangas de la túnica. Godric sonrió y ella tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa.

—¿Ya pasó? —preguntó él.

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—Anda, bajemos. —Godric le ofreció el brazo y ella se lo cogió, algo más tranquila. Puede que llorar le hubiera venido bien para descargar todo aquel estrés acumulado durante los meses de trabajo.

Para entonces, los estudiantes estaban ya sentados en el Salón Comedor, lleno de magníficos estandartes con el escudo de la escuela en todas las paredes. Los había distribuido una mujer que los había recibido a la entrada y que se había presentado como la profesora Epona Dyfed. Se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad sumamente delgada y alta, con labios gruesos y tez muy oscura. Tenía el pelo muy corto, como si fuera un hombre, y llevaba una túnica morada prácticamente pegada a la silueta. No había sonreído ni una vez.

—Entrad al comedor en fila, de dos en dos, e idos sentando en las mesas, de derecha a izquierda. Eso es, muy bien, venga, venga, ligeros —había dicho la profesora Dyfed, sin mudar el tono de voz ni la expresión facial.

Algo cohibidos por su efigie imperturbable, los alumnos habían guardado silencio y cumplido aquellas órdenes sin hacer ni una sola pregunta. La mayoría se olvidaban de ella, sin embargo, cuando se daban cuenta de que podían ver el cielo en el techo y señalaban hacia arriba o se les escapaban gritos de asombro. Al final, Bedwyr e Ignotus se sentaron en una de las mesas centrales frente a un muchacho rollizo de cara redonda y pelo color zanahoria que les sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó afablemente. Tendió las manos y las cruzó para un apretón de manos doble—. Me llamo Hengist.

Bedwyr e Ignotus estrecharon las manos de Hengist entre risas.

—Yo soy Ignotus.

—Y yo, Bedwyr.

—Un placer. ¿De qué edad sois?

—Once años —dijeron los dos a la vez.

—¡Como yo! —Hengist pareció entusiasmado con la idea—. Seguro que nos ponen en la misma clase, ¿no?

—Silencio —les dijo una chica morena a la derecha de Ignotus—. Mirad…

En ese momento, desde una puerta al fondo del salón, entraban en fila india diez personas adultas precedidas por la profesora Dyfed y se sentaban en una mesa elevada sobre un podio y colocada perpendicularmente al resto. El último en sentarse fue Rigel, que profirió un estupendo estornudo nada más colocar las posaderas en el asiento. El salón prorrumpió en carcajadas, que terminaron por convertirse en un murmullo de excitación.

Aún quedaban cuatro sillas vacías en el centro de la mesa y Bedwyr creyó saber a quién correspondía sentarse allí, porque ninguno de los que acababan de entrar se parecía en lo más mínimo a Godric.

De pronto, la puerta principal del Salón Comedor, que la profesora Dyfed había dejado cerrada cuando todos los alumnos hubieron pasado dentro, se abrió de golpe y cuatro personajes, dos hombres y dos mujeres caminaron, codo con codo y al mismo paso, hasta llegar a la mesa de profesores, donde se bifurcaron sus caminos para rodear la mesa hacia sus asientos. La bruja de azul y el mago de verde fueron hacia la derecha, mientras el mago de rojo y la bruja de amarillo tomaron la ruta de la izquierda. Así pues, se quedaron en pie los cuatro fundadores y directores de Hogwarts detrás de sus asientos. El resto de maestros se puso en pie también y, un segundo después, todos los estudiantes se levantaron también para mostrar su respeto.

Salazar tomó la iniciativa, se adelantó todo lo que le permitía la silla que se encontraba delante de él y se dirigió a todos con voz serena:

—Podéis volver a sentaros.

Maestros y alumnos tomaron asiento, al igual que lo hicieron Godric, Sal y Helga. En cambio, Gwen tomó aire y se quedó tiesa en el sitio. Tras unos segundos de silencio absoluto, miró de una mesa a otra y sonrió, visiblemente complacida.

—Bienvenidos todos a Hogwarts. Me llena de alegría veros a todos aquí ya, ilusionados y ávidos de nuevos conocimientos. Hacéis bien: Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres… —A Gwen le brillaron los ojos—. Los cuatro fundadores y todos los miembros del cuerpo docente deseamos y esperamos que esta escuela sea para vosotros un lugar en el que podáis sentiros como en casa. Mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw…

—Sir Godric me habló de ella —susurró Bedwyr al oído de Ignotus—. Dijo que nunca se equivoca.

—…profesora de Transformaciones —proseguía Gwen—. Y junto a mí, se sientan Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slyhterin.

Los cuatro fundadores saludaron discretamente al escuchar cada uno de sus nombres. A Bedwyr le pareció que Godric le guiñaba el ojo cuando nadie se daba cuenta.

—A los tres los conoceréis muy pronto en las aulas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos y Pociones respectivamente —anunció Gwen—. Sé que todos habéis venido de lejos. Por eso me imagino que estaréis muy hambrientos. Así que, dejo todos los anuncios del nuevo curso para el final de la cena. ¡A comer se ha dicho!

De repente, las mesas se llenaron de comida por arte de magia y el Salón Comedor volvió a convertirse en un lugar ruidoso y vibrante. Las llamas de las antorchas de las paredes no bailaban ni con la mitad de entusiasmo que parloteaban y reían los primeros alumnos de Hogwarts. Aunque muchos de ellos habían enmudecido ante la gran cantidad de manjares que había delante de sus narices, como la niña de la vaca, que sentada en la primera mesa de la derecha, contemplaba el pollo asado con salsa como si fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, en cuanto se hubo acostumbrado a tanta abundancia, comió con tanta avidez como la que más. Cerca de ella, Ignotus consiguió identificar a su hermano Cadmus y lo saludó desde lejos para que no se preocupara por él.

—Es demasiado responsable para su propio bien —le explicó a Bedwyr—. Mi otro hermano, Antioch, es como su antisetis.

—Antítesis —le corrió la chica de su derecha tras poner los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. —Ignotus compuso una mueca de total indiferencia.

Ella le dio la espalda, muy digna y se volvió a su nueva amiga Haley, que estaba dudando entre probar el puding de guisantes o la sopa de pescado.

—Espero que no tengamos que estar rodeados de críos siempre —masculló, disgustada—. ¡Santo cielo, Haley! ¿Qué diantres es eso?

Haley tenía ya la cuchara metida en el puding y la miró con sus grandes ojos celestes, que le daban un aire inocente muy infantil. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga trenza rubia y su vestido era verde con ribetes dorados, de cuello redondo y mangas acampanadas.

—Guisantes. Me encantan los guisantes. ¿Por qué lo dices, Morgana?

—¿Estás segura de que son guisantes? —inquirió Morgana mientras torcía la nariz destruyendo la inquietante simetría de sus facciones. Sus ojos verdes estudiaron el puding a conciencia—. Bueno, yo voy a decantarme por el cerdo. ¿Me pasas la bandeja?

—Aquí tienes —respondió Haley.

—Ay, no sabes a quién me ha parecido ver antes… Estoy intentando encontrarlo, pero debe de estar detrás de alguno de aquellos chicos altos de la mesa del fondo…

—¿A quién? —preguntó Haley, con mucha curiosidad.

—A un chico que trabaja para mi padre, Merlín. Le he visto un par de veces mirando a mi hermano, ya sabes —Morgana entornó los ojos con algo de desprecio—, Arturo. Dios, daría lo que fuera porque fuese muggle. Si tuviera que soportarlo también aquí…

—¿Y ese tal Merlín espía a tu hermano? ¡Qué raro!

—Sí, da escalofríos. ¡Mi hermano es un renacuajo! ¿Por qué es siempre el centro de atención?

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?

— Cuatro. Te aseguro que yo era mucho más inteligente que él cuando tenía su edad, pero todo el mundo le quiere mucho más que a mí. ¿Te parece justo?

—No, desde luego que no —le dio la razón Haley, en su papel de amiga comprensiva.

—Es que no lo es.

Y dicho esto, Morgana se llevó el tenedor a la boca con tanta saña que se dio en los dientes, a lo que Ignotus, Bedwyr y Hengist se tuvieron que esconder debajo de la mesa, muertos de la risa. Los tres muchachos pasaron la cena hablando sobre lo que sabían sobre la magia. Tanto Hengist como Ignotus, a diferencia de Haley y Morgana, provenían de antiguas familias de magos y en su casa, la magia era tan habitual como los caballos para Bedwyr. Pasado un rato, cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de cenar, los platos, vasos, jarras, cubiertos y restos de comida desparramados sobre la mesa desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Todas las miradas volvieron a dirigirse a la mesa de los maestros y reinó el silencio. Entonces, Rowena Ravenclaw volvió a ponerse en pie y tras aclararse la voz, comenzó con todos los avisos del año, que no eran pocos:

—Jóvenes promesas de la magia, las horas lectivas comenzarán pasado mañana, sin más tardanza. El día de mañana, sin embargo, tendrán lugar, por un lado, las pruebas de nivel y, por otro, la ceremonia de selección para las casas, que ahora os explicará más adelante mi colega y amigo, Salazar Slytherin.

Gwen se sentó y fue Helga la que se incorporó para relevarla.

—Este año, Hogwarts abrirá tan solo seis cursos. El ideal son siete años de formación mágica, pero somos conscientes de que la mayoría de vosotros no estáis preparados para los contenidos del programa de séptimo… Por ser este nuestro primer año de andadura como centro educativo y como muchos de vosotros procedéis de familias mágicas en las que ya habréis aprendido mucho, mañana tendrán lugar las pruebas de nivel mágico, que contarán con una parte teórica escrita por la mañana, a las diez, en este mismo Comedor, y una parte práctica, por la tarde, en los terrenos del Castillo. La prueba es totalmente voluntaria, pero, sin ella, nadie podrá acceder a cursos superiores a primero. Sin embargo, solo podrán hacerla aquellos estudiantes que tengan más de once años.

Helga se sentó y dio la palabra a Godric:

—Todos los alumnos que no se presenten a las pruebas participarán en una competición lúdico-deportiva en los terrenos del colegio durante la mañana. Muchos de vosotros conoceréis ya las Justas Voladoras…

La mayor parte del Salón refunfuñó, con envidia, mientras que los pocos estudiantes como Hengist o Ignotus, que no podían hacer pruebas de nivel y conocían el juego, aplaudieron y soltaron gritos de alborozo.

—Bien. —Grodric sonrió—. Pues, mañana por la mañana, habrá clases de vuelo para todos los alumnos de primero y, por la tarde, tendrán lugar las Justas Voladoras. ¿Salazar?

—Yo os hablaré de las casas de Hogwarts —continuó Sal—. Como habéis visto en el escudo del colegio, hay cuatro animales distintivos. Cada uno de ellos, con sus respectivos colores corresponden a una casa de Hogwarts:

››El león dorado en el estandarte rojo, símbolo de la valentía y el temple de la casa de Gryffindor; el águila de bronce en el estandarte azul, símbolo de la inteligencia y la sabiduría de la casa de Ravenclaw; el tejón negro en el estandarte amarillo, símbolo de la justicia y la perseverancia de la casa de Hufflepuff y, por último (pero no menos importante), la serpiente plateada, símbolo de la astucia y la ambición de la casa Slyherin.

››Todos vosotros seréis seleccionados para una casa y vuestra casa se convertirá en vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Vuestros triunfos serán sus triunfos y vuestras derrotas, sus derrotas, se os añadirán o restarán puntos para vuestra casa según vuestros aciertos y vuestros fallos. Cada casa morará en un lugar apartado y secreto del castillo al que solo los miembros de esa casa tendrán acceso. Al final del año, la casa que haya acumulado más puntos, resultará la vencedora y obtendrá la copa de las casas.

››A lo largo del día de mañana, durante las pruebas de nivel y las Justas Voladoras, los cuatro jefes de las casas estaremos supervisando vuestras actitudes y aptitudes para, finalmente, comunicaros nuestro veredicto mañana durante la cena. Entonces, todos y cada uno sabréis a qué a casa pertenecéis, así como quiénes de entre vosotros serán los prefectos, los miembros del alumnado responsables del resto de sus compañeros de casa. Estos los elegirán todos los miembros del claustro.

Dicho esto, Sal volvió a ocupar su asiento y Helga, Godric y él miraron a Gwen, que volvió a levantarse otra vez. Bedwyr se sorprendió de que todavía quedaran cosas que decir.

—Finalmente, solo me queda hablaros de algunas normas. Se ruega a todos los alumnos que hayan traído animales que sean de mayor tamaño que un gato —véase crups, hipogrifos, caballos o incluso vacas—, se dirijan a nuestro celador con despacho en las mazmorras, el señor Humble, que lamentablemente no ha podido acompañarnos en la cena porque ha tenido que limpiar el desaguisado de un inquilino algo molesto y mi pesadilla personal, Peeves, el Poltergeist. Recomiendo encarecidamente que hagáis como si no estuviera… Queda terminante prohibido utilizar la magia en los pasillos. El desayuno es a las ocho y media. Esta noche, debido a que todavía no ha tenido lugar la ceremonia de selección, los alumnos dormiréis en el Gran Salón. Los elfos domésticos se encargarán de traer sacos y colchones para todos en un santiamén. Y ahora, como último gesto de la noche, cantaremos todos juntos el himno del colegio… ¿Godric?

Godric se levantó del asiento y sacó la varita para enarbolarla frente a él hasta que apareció en el aire la letra de una canción escrita en letras de humo. Esta decía así:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, puerco verrugoso Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor,_

_aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con las rodillas costrosas._

_Nuestras cabezas podrían llenarse_

_con algún material interesante,_

_porque ahora están llenas de aire,_

_moscas muertas y pedazos de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas de valor,_

_devuélvenos lo que se nos olvidó._

_Simplemente haz lo mejor que puedas (nosotros haremos el resto)_

_y aprende hasta que nuestros cerebros estén putrefactos._

—Cada uno cantará el himno según la melodía que prefiera —explicó Godric, sintiendo cómo Helga y Gwen le fulminaban con la mirada y Sal se reía entre dientes. Al pobre no le había dado tiempo a inventarse la música también.

Sin embargo, aquella decisión tuvo una gran acogida y todos los alumnos aplaudieron, para sorpresa de los fundadores. Godric dirigió a todos con su varita, a modo de batuta y aunque aquella mezcla de voces distintas —algunas de personas con un oído pésimo— sonó como un conjunto instrumental fantasma y nadie terminó al mismo tiempo, todos supieron disfrutar de lo inusual del himno y cantar con todas sus ganas. Al final, profesores y estudiantes aplaudieron hasta que les dolieron las manos.

Una vez terminada la velada, los directores dieron las buenas noches y desaparecieron mesas y bancos para verse reemplazados por mullidos sacos colchones, almohadas y sacos de dormir. Gwen, Godric, Sal y Brocky dejaron al cargo a cuatro profesores al azar, antes de irse a dormir a sus alcobas. Sabían perfectamente que esa noche en el Salón Comedor, nadie iba a pegar ojo.

* * *

**AMBIENTACIÓN**

**Respecto a a la aparición conjunta: **he decidido, por ser dueña y señora de este fic, que en el siglo XI la aparición no está regulada. El señorito Antioch tiene 16 años y sabe aparecerse y, como es un chulo de mucha categoría, se lleva a sus hermano de apariciones. Hale.

**El Bosque Prohibido** todavía no recibe tal nombre porque no se ha prohibido. Todavía.. jejejejejeje

NOMBRES

**Seonaid:** (origen celta) equivalente del ahora Janet.

**Mirain:** (origen celta) significa hermosa

**Haley:** (origen celta) significa joven.

**Epona Dyfed**: nombre de la diosa celta de los caballos, la fertilidad y la naturaleza en la mitología gala. La profesora de Astronomía es mulata y, como Bedwyr, procede de dos culturas diferentes: su madre era una esclava squib nacida en Normandía (de ahí el nombre galo) y su padre un pirata de Cymru, ya que su apellido, Dyfed, es el nombre de un antiguo reino de Gales. Son curiosidades que no se van a mencionar en la historia porque no son relevantes para la trama, pero existen.

**Rigel Airgetlam**: Rigel es una estrella de la constelación Orión (como Saiph o Bellatrix). Airgetlam es la segunda parte del nombre de Nuada Airgetlam, héroe celta que se queda sin un brazo. Airgetlam significa brazo de plata, por cierto.

* * *

**N.d.a.**

Y en este capítulo es cuando puedes comprobar que voy a liarla parda con esta historia... ¿Te suena algún personajillo de por aquí?


	12. El extraño comportamiento de Brocky

**XII**

**El comportamiento extraño de Brocky**

El profesor Silverspring se restregó un ojo con el puño y, aunque tenía razones de sobra para estar cansado, aquel gesto no tenía nada que ver con el sueño. Eran las ocho de la mañana y acababa de despertar a los alumnos con ayuda de sus colegas, la profesora Dyfed y la profesora Balor, que, como él, se habían ofrecido voluntarias para vigilar el Salón Comedor. Después de una noche interminable de acallar susurros, risas y voces, se temió que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se había quedado dormido. Era la única explicación plausible para aquella extraordinaria visión. Un pájaro de inconfundible plumaje amarillo picoteaba entre los rizos rubios de un estudiante que, remolón, no había salido del saco de dormir todavía. Pasado un minuto de estupor y tras resolver que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones, el profesor se dirigió diligentemente al alumno en cuestión y apuntó al pájaro tropical con la varita.

—¡_Silencius_! —gritó, alarmado. El pájaro le devolvió la mirada y al profesor Silvespring no le cupo duda de que el ave estaba visiblemente sorprendida por su comportamiento. No le importó, tenía que echarlo a toda costa del Salón Comedor—. ¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí!

—¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo? —una voz femenina sonó detrás de aquella masa informe de pelo dorado ensortijado.

El profesor se sorprendió al encontrarse con la cara de una joven de unos quince años con un corte de pelo propio más de un muchacho que una señorita. Por su parte, Cliodne, apenas podía creer que tuviera que salir del saco. Dos chicas estúpidas a su derecha no habían parado de contarse intimidades en toda la noche y no habían dejado que conciliara el sueño. Ahora que por fin había conseguido dormirse, venía aquel hombre con voz de pito a fastidiarla. El mundo era, sin duda, un lugar cruel… De todos modos, la jovencita se incorporó difícilmente y con los ojos verdes entrecerrados (la luz del sol era muy molesta) miró primero al profesor del bigote negro y luego al ave; luego al ave y después al profesor. Finalmente, bostezó y preguntó con voz somnolienta:

—¿Por qué está espantando a Toiseach?

—¿Toiseach? ¿Este fwooper es suyo?

—Oh, mi querido Toi —susurró Cliodne con cariño mientras acariciaba la cabecita del fwooper y con tono infantil se dirigió al pájaro—: Oh, has venido a darme los buenos días, ¿verdad? Mírate qué guapo… ¡Pero qué bonito eres! —miró al profesor—. Sí, profesor, es mío.

—¡Pero es sumamente peligroso!

—Oh, tranquilo, le tengo amaestrado para que no cante en presencia de seres humanos.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó el profesor admirado—. ¡Un fwooper!

—Sí, profesor. ¿No es una ricura?

—Hombre, bonito es, sí —admitió el profesor—. De todas formas, quizás debería usted registrar a Toiseach en los archivos de mascotas del señor Humble, señorita…

—O'Donnovan. Cliodne O'Donnovan —se presentó la muchacha—. Pensaba que solo había que ir a hablar con el señor Humble en caso de tener animales grandes.

—Bueno, creo que nadie esperaba que un alumno trajera un fwopper al colegio, pero estoy seguro de que la profesora Ravenclaw agradecerá que se le notifiquen todo tipo de criaturas… exóticas.

—En realidad, no estará mucho por aquí. Mis chiquitines solo pasan a verme de vez en cuando.

—¿Cómo! —El profesor Silverspring pegó un brinco en el sitio—. ¿Qué tiene más fwoopers?

—Oh no, pero hay un Augurey y un fénix que me visitan a menudo, ¿sabe?

—Ya veo que le gustan las aves —apreció el profesor.

—Sí. —Ella sonrió—. Mucho.

Silverspring, como buen profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sonrió también. Sin embargo, enseguida escuchó como la profesora Dyfed gritaba ‹‹¡Filias!›› cerca de la mesa de los profesores y tuvo que marcharse, no sin antes repetirle a la muchacha que debía ir a las mazmorras a hablar con el señor Crackles sobre sus posibles visitantes alados y manifestarle su deseo de verla en sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

La impaciente Cliodne se vistió rápidamente y salió del Salón Comedor corriendo para volver cuanto antes y no perderse el desayuno. Le costó un poco encontrar el camino a las mazmorras. La ayudaron unos chicos que venían de allí porque habían tenido que inscribir a sus hipogrifos. Sin embargo, le fue complicado llegar en cuanto comprobó que las escaleras se movían a placer. Para colmo de males, cuando dio con el dichoso despacho, se encontró con una cola a la puerta. Claro que solo había dos niñas. Cliodne saludó a la que le quedaba más cerca:

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Vienes a inscribir un animal de compañía también? —La niña, de tez aceitunada y ojos azules no respondió, sino que miró a otro lado y fingió no haberla escuchado—. Vale. Solo intentaba ser amable ¿eh?

Cliodne frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Menuda mocosa antipática se había tenido que cruzar y, encima, ahora tenía que esperar aquella cola sin mediar una palabra con nadie. Como se quedara sin desayunar… Sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando, de vuelta en el Salón Comedor una hora después, los alumnos de primero y todos aquellos que no se veían capaces de hacer las pruebas salían en pos de la profesora Hufflepuff mientras los profesores Dyfed y Silverspring repartían pergaminos al resto de estudiantes, sentados ya en sus puestos para comenzar con la prueba de nivel.

Cliodne tomó asiento de muy mal humor, pero en cuanto les dieron permiso para volver los pergaminos y comenzar la prueba, se olvidó de todos sus pesares. Echó un vistazo al pergamino y sonrió para sus adentros. Le solían gustar las preguntas y que le hicieran pensar, de manera que los exámenes siempre se le habían antojado divertidos o, por lo menos, muy entretenidos. Así, aunque hubiera otros que compusieran muecas de espanto o nerviosismo a su alrededor, ella tenía el aspecto de estar pasando un buen rato. Lo único que le revolvía las tripas era sentirse observada de vez en cuando por la profesora Ravenclaw, que andaba ojo avizor mientras paseaba entre las mesas en compañía del profesor Gryffindor.

Godric miraba las ventanas de vez en cuando, apenado, e intentaba avistar a algún alumno sobre el palo de una escoba explorando los cielos.

—Godric, no te esfuerces —susurró Gwen—. Acaban de salir del salón; dudo que la clase de vuelo haya empezado todavía.

Aquella mañana habían tenido una pequeña discusión sobre quién supervisaría qué y se habían dado cuenta de que todos tendrían que ceder en algo. El mayor problema radicaba en que la mayoría querían estar presentes en las pruebas prácticas de los alumnos y en las Justas Voladoras, pero ambas tenían lugar al mismo tiempo. Es más, a Godric le hubiera gustado estar en la lección de vuelo también, pero naturalmente, eso habría significado renunciar a las Justas Voladoras. Así pues, había acabado en el Salón Comedor, a regañadientes, mientras Helga y Sal enseñaban a volar a los más pequeños.

Una pequeña arruga se le dibujó en la frente.

—Gwen, ¿no te da la sensación de que Broky se ha comportado de forma extraña últimamente?

—¿De forma extraña? —Gwen compuso su cara más inocente—. No sé a qué te refieres.

—Ya sabes. Está más taciturna, más reservada… Hoy no ha apartado la mirada del plato durante el desayuno. —Godric pareció vacilar por un momento como si acabara de darse cuenta de que aquel no era un argumento muy sólido—. Y luego se ha emperrado en quedarse contigo en esta prueba y, no sé, no es propio de ella. Suele… ya sabes… ceder.

—No me he fijado… ¡Vaya! ¿Has visto las respuestas de la chica del pelo corto? —Le preguntó Gwen al oído de repente—. Hay ideas muy originales…

—Vas a poner nerviosos a los alumnos si sigues metiendo las narices en sus pruebas…

Acto seguido, Godric se situó al lado de un alumno, miró una respuesta y negó con la cabeza. El muchacho compuso una mueca de alarma y empezó a tachar con la pluma a diestro y siniestro.

—¡Godric! —se indignó Gwen.

—¡Uy! Lo siento… —Leyó el nombre en la esquina superior derecha del pergamino—. O'Keeffee, la primera y la tercera estaban bien, ¿eh?

—¡Godric!

—Ya, ya…

Los dos maestros se alejaron por el pasillo y tres alumnos sentados cerca del señor O'Keffe, que debían de sentirse inseguros con respecto a las preguntas primera y tercera, se acercaron un poco a él, con mucho disimulo. Godric se rió para sus adentros. Gwen, en cambio, estaba muy concentrada en interceptar contestaciones brillantes. Aunque se le pasó enseguida, cuando se chocó con el profesor McCumail y comenzó a entablar una conversación con él. Entonces, un muchacho se acercó a Godric, muy serio. Estaba aprovechando el momento de distracción de la profesora Ravenclaw, que le inspiraba algo de miedo. Tenía los ojos y pelo negro, la piel pálida, casi traslúcida y cejas pobladas.

—Profesor Gryffindor, he terminado —le comunicó y Godric notó un leve rubor en las mejillas del chico.

Godric echó un vistazo al pergamino y se dio cuenta de que había muchas preguntas en blanco.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Owain?

—Doce.

—Bueno, no te agobies si no has sabido responder a todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Owain sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias, Owain. Puedes irte.

—¿Qué quería? —le preguntó Gwen una vez el muchacho se hubo marchado corriendo.

—Entregar el examen.

—¿Me dejas ver? —Godric le pasó el pergamino—. No parece un genio, ¿eh?

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas? Tiene solo doce años, aquí hay preguntas muy avanzadas, Gwen.

—De todas maneras, es raro—observó ella con aire de curiosidad—. Podría haberse esperado a que todos terminaran y habría pasado desapercibido.

—¿Y haber perdido el tiempo aquí durante una hora o más? —Godric frunció el ceño, algo molesto—. Yo no aguantaría aquí sentado ni diez minutos.

Gwen no se sentía con ánimo de discutir.

—¿Y con Owain cuántos miembros para su casa lleva ya, Lord Gryffindor?

—Unos diez —Godric se encogió de hombros, pero se sorprendió de la pregunta como si le hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada —ella sonrió para sí misma—. ¿Todos durante la prueba teórica?

—No. La verdad es que no.

—Ya.

Las horas trascurrieron lentamente hasta el momento en que Salazar entró en el Salón Comedor con cara de pocos amigos y un pergamino de tamaño considerable bajo el brazo. No había pasado ni un segundo desde el primer paso del maestro en la sala, cuando Gwen elevó el brazo en el aire y chasqueó los dedos. Inmediatamente, los pergaminos de los exámenes se elevaron un metro por encima de los alumnos y con un segundo chasqueo, se esfumaron en medio de una polvareda violeta. A muchos se les escapo una exclamación de asombro que Godric recibió con una media sonrisa.

Entretanto, Sal no había perdido el tiempo. Se encontraba ahora frente a la mesa del profesorado y había desplegado el pergamino para después hacerlo flotar delante del alumnado. En él aparecía dibujada una tabla perfecta en la que figuraban los nombres de los alumnos que se enfrentarían en las justas voladoras. Sal apretó la mandíbula al verla, brillante, ante sus ojos. Tal vez porque la había elaborado solo puesto que Helga había aludido a un terrible dolor de cabeza y se había marchado en cuanto había concluido la clase de vuelo. Clase en la que ella no había hecho más que saludar. Por si fuera poco, toda aquella semana había sido imposible tratar con Broky. En definitivas cuentas, se sentía muy, muy irritado.

Se dio la vuelta para descubrir a varios alumnos que, tras él, miraban hacia arriba con interés.

—¿Qué miráis? ¡Fuera! ¡Esto es para los alumnos de primero!

La mayoría de los alumnos arremolinados en torno a él parecieron encoger de tamaño y se alejaron algo asustados hacia la puerta. En cambio, Cliodne, que era una de las agolpadas bajo la tabla, no se movió, sino que lo miró desafiante y torció la nariz. El profesor Slytherin clavó los ojos en ella, con el ceño fruncido y señaló la puerta con el dedo índice y el brazo estirado, autoritario y hasta algo ridículo a ojos de Godric o Gwen que lo observaban, perplejos. Cliodne bufó y dio media vuelta de mala gana para irse con los demás.

Sal interceptó entonces las miradas de sus amigos y les increpó con voz fría:

—¿Algún problema?

Gwen se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, pero Godric se quedó clavado en el sitio completamente descolocado.

—¿Estás bien, Sal?

—Perfectamente.

—¿Seguro?

—Estoy de fábula.

—Mmm, me alegro —añadió Godric, algo inseguro—. Eh, la tabla os ha quedado muy, pero que muy bien.

—No _nos_ ha quedado bien —siseó Sal, haciendo hincapié en la palabra ‹‹nos››.

—Pues claro que sí, hombre. Está estupenda. Va a ser un torneo estupendo. Veo que hay equipos y todo.

Sal compuso una mueca burlona y contestó:

—Eso es porque el vuelo de algunos alumnos es francamente lamentable. Solo estoy evitando ridículos innecesarios.

—Muy considerado por tu parte —añadió Gwen e intentó llevar la conversación por otros derroteros—: ¿Qué tal si hacemos pasar a los de primero para que puedan ver con quién les toca y mientras nosotros nos damos un paseíto y nos relajamos…?

—Haced lo que os plazca.

Y dicho esto Sal salió del Salón Comedor a grandes zancadas como alma que lleva el diablo. Godric se llevó la mano a la cabeza, atónito y Gwen volvió a encogerse de hombros con una expresión totalmente angelical.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —preguntó el joven Gryffindor.

—Ni idea —masculló Gwen entre dientes—. ¿Dónde estarán los de primero…?

—¿Pero no deberíamos hablar con Sal primero?

—¡Ya se le pasará! Seguro que los estudiantes andan por los terrenos, voy a buscarlos…

—¡Pero...!

Tarde. Gwen ya se escabullía hacia el vestíbulo y en cuanto él intentó seguirla, tres cabezas asomaron por la puerta del Salón y Godric se olvidó enseguida de la hermosa Ravenclaw al ver a Hengist, a Bedwyr y al pequeño Ignotus, abrir los ojos como platos al ver la tabla de la competición en lo alto. Por lo visto, Gwen no se había dado ni cuenta de que los alumnos de primero ya andaban rondando cerca. Probablemente, Sal o Broky les hubieran avisado de que la tabla iba a ser colocada en el comedor porque tanto Hengist como Ignotus casi sin saludarle, se fueron corriendo hacia ella, totalmente emocionados. Bedwyr los seguía, bastante serio y se paró al llegar a Godric para dedicarle una tímida sonrisa.

—¿No quieres saber en qué equipo te han puesto? —le preguntó Godric después de saludarle amistosamente con una palmadita en la espalda.

—¿Hay equipos? —por el tono de voz del niño, dio la sensación de que estuviera muy aliviado al escuchar la noticia.

—¡Bedwyr! ¡Vas conmigo! —gritó Hengist, loco de contento.

Ignotus por su parte parecía decepcionado. Al parecer lo habían emparejado con una chica que no le sonaba de nada. Sin embargo, se alegró al comprobar que se enfrentaría a Hengist y a Bedwyr en la primera ronda del torneo. Eso sí, a ellos no les gustó ni pizca porque, de los tres, el pequeño Peverel era sin duda el que volaba mejor.

—Bueno, lo importante es participar —susurró Hengist, apesadumbrado.

—¿Tan pronto te das por vencido? —preguntó Godric—. Nunca se sabe con las justas. No solo basta con volar bien. Además, hay que ser diestro y certero con el arma y tengo entendido que por aquí hay alguien que sabe un par de cosas sobre mandobles y puntería, ¿a qué sí?

Bedwyr enrojeció.

—¡Pero yo voy a ser un rival temerario, os lo aseguro! —amenazó Ignotus, muy convencido, lo que hizo reír mucho a Godric. Sus carcajadas resonaron en el salón y se colaron entre los goznes de la puerta al vestíbulo; vibraron entonces entre las paredes de piedra de piedra y alcanzó a escucharlas Broky al subir por la escalera. Al reconocer aquel eco familiar, sonrió con ternura por un segundo antes de recobrar su gesto sombrío y retomar su camino. En la mano aferraba una nota arrugada y ascendía lentamente por la escalinata, algo reticente a afrontar sus miedos y poner fin a todo aquel desastre que le estaba amargando los inicios del curso en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de los estudiantes o la clase de vuelo durante la mañana; tan solo había podido pensar en la distancia que la separaba de Sal, sin dejar de notar cómo, a veces, él la miraba de reojo.

Pronto hubo dejado muy atrás la primera planta y no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Gwen, que casualmente acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo desde el exterior del castillo donde, por lo visto, no había encontrado lo que buscaba. Rowena intentó llamarla, pero estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla, así que se decidió por alcanzarla. Tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes. No obstante, cuando llegó al descansillo del tercer piso, vio las faldas amarillas de su amiga desaparecer detrás de una puerta de roble. Volvió a seguirla a buen paso, con determinación, pero justo cuando iba a entrar en el aula, escuchó una tercera voz detrás de la puerta.

—Bueno, ¿vas a seguir evitándome mucho tiempo? —preguntó Salazar, no sin cierta amargura.

Aunque aparentaba serenidad, le delataba una chispa de rabia en los ojos grises. Broky sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón y no supo reaccionar por un momento. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de excusas y, a continuación, lo único que, en realidad, quería decirle: la verdad. Sin embargo, la verdad era demasiado complicada, demasiado peligrosa. Así que, intentó volver a eludirle, una vez más, como si no llevase días y días diciéndole:

—Ahora no es momento de… —Sal la interrumpió, a duras penas conteniendo las ganas de gritar que le oprimían el pecho:

—¡Y cuándo lo será, Broky? —exclamó— ¡Venga, vamos, ilumíname!

—Sal, no empieces… —Ella negó con la cabeza e intentó darse la vuelta, pero él tomó del brazo hecho una furia.

—‹‹Sal, no empieces››. ¿Cómo que no empiece? ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridícula que suenas?

—Oh, claro, yo sueno ridícula. —Helga puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio inferior de exasperación—. Si soy tan ridícula, a lo mejor no merece la pena que hables conmigo.

Dicho esto, intentó marcharse.

—¡No! —Salazar no soltó a Helga—. No te vas a ir hoy, Broky. Llevo detrás de ti desde aquella vez en el bosque y ninguna te parecía buena ocasión.

Al mirarlo, lo vio tan claro, que Broky empalideció. Sal tenía la cara descompuesta; apenas podía reconocer en él al hombre feliz que había sido cuando le hacía cosquillas entre los árboles. Le estaba haciendo daño y no sabía cómo evitarlo.

—Sal, yo… —intentó explicarse—. No podemos.

—¿No podemos qué exactamente? —inquirió Sal, arqueando una ceja—. Dilo.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —contestó Broky.

—Lo sé, solo quiero oírtelo decir—siseó él y acercándose a ella todo lo que pudo, la acorraló contra la pared—. Quiero que me rechaces con propiedad, Broky, y que me digas por qué.

—Sal, por favor… —Helga no pudo más y se le escaparon las lágrimas.

En ese instante, él perdió fuelle y se sintió tremendamente culpable. Inmediatamente, la soltó y se alejó de ella, descompuesto mientras susurraba:

—Maldita sea, no llores, Broky.

Ella no pensó; fue detrás de él con el brazo en alto, pero él la apartó y le dio la espalda.

—Sal, yo… —No le salían las palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú qué?

Sal pegó una patada a una pared, frustrado, dolido, harto.

Se hizo el silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar. Solo siguieron allí parados hasta que Sal giró sobre sus talones y la miró a los ojos. Ella parpadeó y, finalmente, se quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas con la manga de la túnica.

—No sé si quiero saber lo que habría pasado de no haber aparecido Godric la otra tarde—comenzó ella—. Ibas a besarme, ¿verdad?

—¿No sabes si…? —Él miró al techo, negó con la cabeza y compuso una mueca de incredulidad—. Sí, iba a besarte y pensé que querías que te besara. Qué estúpido.

‹‹No eres estúpido›› pensó, pero no dijo nada. Sal buscó su mirada, intentó escrudiñar aquellos ojos avellana para dar con algún atisbo de esperanza, pero se rindió. Puede que demasiado pronto. Por un segundo, cerró los párpados, respiró una, dos, tres veces y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, por un instante en su mirada se vislumbró a lo lejos el mundo de tristeza y soledad que tan bien solía esconder dentro de sí mismo. Un segundo después ya no estaba, había vuelto a algún rincón recóndito de su corazón y, en su lugar, solo había un terrible e insondable vacío. Frunció los labios y, resignado, se despidió con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza. No cabían réplicas, Sal salió del aula, tranquilo, sin ritmo, sin prisa, sin pausa, sin más. Al parecer, estaba dicho todo.

Helga lo dejó ir y nada más verlo partir se dejó caer hacia delante para apoyarse sobre el respaldo de una silla, agotada. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que jamás se había sentido tan desgraciada. Rompió a llorar pasado el primer momento de pánico y deseó con toda el alma que él la oyera desde donde quiera que estuviera ya y que volviera a por ella. Terminó por ocultar la cabeza entre los hombros y sollozar bajito. De pronto, notó unos brazos por encima de los suyos y, acongojada, levantó la mirada, esperando que fuera él, que venía a decirle cuánto la quería.

No era él, sino Gwen, que la abrazó sin reservas durante unos minutos que, para las dos, fueron eternos. Fue la joven Ravenclaw la que rompió el silencio:

—Yo no te entiendo, Broky.

—Creo que yo tampoco —confesó Helga.

* * *

**AMBIENTACIÓN**

**Cliodne: **no es un personaje completamente inventado, sino que sale en uno de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate y está basado en un personaje de la mitología celta. Podéis investigar, si queréis ;).

**Owain:** (celta) significa _nacido para la nobleza_.

**Toiseach** (Toi): (celta) significa _amarillo._

**Hengist of Woodcroft:** le tenéis en uno de los cromos de chocolate.

N.d.a. Empiezo a caer en la cuenta de que, dentro de poco, voy a necesitar un índice de personajes...


	13. La mejor estrategia

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Granger, __por sus consejos, correcciones y por darme __una idea perfecta. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

**13. La mejor estrategia**

Durante la hora de la comida, Bedwyr era un manojo de nervios por mucho que Hengist o Ignotus intentaran animarlo. Aquella mañana durante la clase de vuelo, había tenido dificultades para separar la escoba del suelo y no había demostrado grandes habilidades en el aire. Es más, era incapaz de mirar hacia abajo sin sentirse algo mareado.

A diferencia de Bedwyr, que no probó bocado en toda la comida, Ignotus tuvo tiempo de devorar su ración de pollo asado, hartarse a patatas cocidas y repetir postre, una soberbia tarta de hojaldre y crema que no duró mucho sobre la mesa. La emoción le había abierto el apetito. Quizás por eso, cuando dejó la mesa para dirigirse a los terrenos del colegio donde se celebrarían las justas, pegó un brinco con tanta energía, que se tropezó con el banco y cayó de bruces al suelo. Los estudiantes que lo rodeaban se echaron a reír, incluido Antioch, que no se había dignado a mirarle en todo el día hasta aquel momento.

—He visto a quintappeds levantarse de la silla mejor que tú, enano.

Ignotus ignoró a su hermano, se echó a reír él también, con lo que el resto dejó de prestarle atención. Se puso en pie con ayuda de la mano tendida de Bedwyr. Sin embargo, una vez hubieron dejado atrás el comedor, Ignotus puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a echar pestes de ‹‹ricitos de oro›› y Bedwyr se olvidó por un momento de los nervios por la competición al acordarse de su pesadilla familiar personal, Gilbert. Profirió un bufido, relajado.

—Yo tengo un hermano que también es idiota.

—Pues yo soy hijo único —les contó Hengist—. Pero pensaba que los hermanos se defienden unos a otros y eso.

—Bueno, sí, los hermanos están bien a veces —concedió Ignotus—. Cadmus es un poco pesado, pero siempre que puede, me ayuda y Antioch es divertido cuando no hay chicas delante.

—Gilbert es siempre un idiota. —Bedwyr se encogió de hombros—. A lo mejor es porque es solo mi medio hermano.

—Eso influye seguro—opinó Ignotus mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla—. Te habrás llevado la mitad mala.

Siguieron andando charlando apaciblemente sobre la hierba y Bedwyr dejó de preocuparse por hacer o no el ridículo a pesar de que no se le hubiera dado bien volar. De repente, eso había pasado a segundo plano. Se sentía cómodo, tranquilo, y, sobre todo, extrañamente liviano.

El primero en ver la plataforma aérea fue Ignotus. Se le escapó un grito de admiración y señaló al cielo, entusiasmado. Los otros siguieron la dirección de su dedo índice y dieron con unas extrañas gradas rectas de color naranja, llena de estandartes y banderines de alegres colores. A Bedwyr le recordaron a las que montaban en las cortes muggles por el cumpleaños del rey. En el centro, había un palco techado con cuatro sillas y, delante, un largo palo flotante colocado de forma horizontal. Alrededor de las gradas, ondeaban las telas granates de una veintena de tiendas de campaña colocadas de forma semicircular. De las tiendas, pendía una red plateada que abarcaba el ancho y la longitud del estadio. Debajo, en el suelo, se disponían en fila alrededor de cuarenta escobas, paralelas unas a otras. Ignotus salió corriendo hacia ellas antes de que Hengist pudiera agarrarle de la túnica, así que tuvieron que salir al trote en pos de él.

En menos de un minuto, los tres niños ascendían cada uno en una escoba hacia el campo de las justas donde ya había algunos alumnos curioseando. Delante de cada tienda había un pequeño letrero en el que rezaba el nombre de los dos integrantes de cada equipo. Así pues, los equipos tenían su propio espacio para preparar sus estrategias y vestirse las armaduras para el torneo que estaba a punto de tener lugar.

Tal como les habían explicado durante la clase de vuelo, las justas voladoras estaban inspiradas en las justas muggles que se ejecutaban a caballo. Sin embargo, la competición mágica había introducido algunos cambios con respecto a la original. Por ejemplo, en las justas muggles para vencer había que tirar al jinete de su montura de un lance. En las mágicas, se podían usar distintas armas a elección del juez (incluidas varitas) para tirar al otro de la escoba (o el pegaso, en caso de la gente adinerada). No importaba el número de golpes mientras los contrincantes no tocaran la barra que los separaba. Además, el tiempo estaba limitado: había que derrotar al oponente en un lapso máximo de cinco minutos o se declararía el empate. Por otra parte, las armaduras estaban encantadas para que ningún arma u objeto pudiera llegar a traspasarlas, con el fin de proteger completamente a los participantes.

En el caso de competir por parejas o grupos, les habían aclarado que cada ronda podía llegar a tener tres combates para favorecer la participación de todos los miembros del equipo. Por supuesto, quien ganara más de un combate era el vencedor de la ronda. De manera que era un juego de reglas simples, aunque no tan simple ejecución.

Con todo esto en mente, Bedwyr se despidió de Ignotus para seguir a Hengist hacia su tienda recién encontrada. En el interior, le invadió un curioso sentimiento de familiaridad. Los únicos muebles que había allí eran una mesa de madera sobre la que se encontraban distintos artefactos potencialmente peligrosos y dos sillas con jacerinas, yelmos, botas y escudos. Le daba la sensación de haber entrado en una herrería de las que solía visitar con su padre cuando tocaba cambiar las herraduras de Werreur o de entrar en la escudería con Gilbert para las clases de esgrima. Por lo menos, había un elemento que sí controlaba en todo aquel asunto. Se bajó de la escoba para poner los pies en el suelo de la tienda, que agradeció con toda el alma, porque empezaba a notar algo de vértigo.

—¡Cáspita! —Exclamó Hengist—. Te reirás, pero mi madre nunca me ha dejado competir. Creo que no he empuñado un arma en mi vida.

—Las que hay no son muy grandes —advirtió Bedwyr al echar un vistazo—. Las han ajustado a nuestro tamaño, más o menos.

Rodeó con los dedos la empuñadura de una espada y la levantó para descubrir, anonadado, que era asombrosamente ligera. La agitó en el aire como si estuviera combatiendo un enemigo invisible y casi bailando, reproduciendo un juego de pies que, lamentablemente, le sería bastante inútil sobre el palo de la escoba.

—Te sienta como un guante —observó Hengist y, acto seguido, señaló una bola con clavos que colgaba de una cadena unida a una manija—. ¿Crees que podré con uno de estos?

—Se llama maza. —Bedwyr sonrió—. Prueba a ver si puedes con ella, pero quizá sería más prudente que nos pusiéramos la armadura primero…

—Sí. —Hengist asintió—. No se me vaya a caer en el pie o algo. ¿Cómo se pone?

Fue a colocar la mano sobre la cota de malla, cuando de repente esta se puso a flotar y voló sobre sus cabeza hasta caer lentamente sobre sus hombros. Lo mismo hizo el resto de la equipación de Hengist, visto y no visto.

—¡Rediez! —Exclamó Bedwyr, que estaba acostumbrado a pasarse horas ayudando a Gilbert a vestirse para un combate—. Si se quita con la misma rapidez con la que se pone, te juro que ser mago es lo mejor del mundo.

Bedwyr se quedó observando por un momento los escudos y sonrió para sus adentros. En la superficie de metal aparecía grabada en oro la silueta de un caballo con los cascos delanteros en alto. Seguramente había sido idea de Sir Godric.

Él también se puso la armadura y, al poco rato, escucharon sonar un cuerno en el exterior. Los dos salieron montados en sus escobas, ansiosos por averiguar lo que estaba pasando en el exterior. No tardaron mucho en identificar a la profesora Ravenclaw y al profesor Gryffindor de pie en el palco. El resto de los alumnos de primero se iban agrupando frente a las gradas poco a poco, buscando un buen sitio para distinguir bien a los directores y fundadores de Hogwarts. Muchos de ellos ya estaban vestidos para el torneo.

El profesor Gryffindor fue el primero en hablarles a todos para darles la bienvenida al campo y volver a explicar las reglas para ‹‹los despistados››. Además, les recordó el orden de las distintas rondas y pidió que los dos primeros equipos se prepararan, cogieran las lanzas y se colocaran en sus puestos para que las justas pudieran dar comienzo. Por último, indicó a los que no combatieran en la primera ronda, que tomaran asiento en las gradas para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Bedwyr habría jurado que tenía culebras en el estómago. No obstante, como Hengist le recordó, era imposible porque no había querido comer nada.

—¿Quién va primero? —preguntó Hengist sacándose el yelmo de la cabeza y sosteniéndolo por el gorjal con la mano izquierda—. ¿Lo echamos a suertes?

—Vale… —suspiró Bedwyr.

—Ya voy yo, pero el segundo combate es tuyo —dijo Hengist con una sonrisa bonachona—. Vamos, Bed, va a ser muy divertido.

Bedwyr sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, algo más convencido. Así pues, Hengist puso las dos manos en el morrión del casco y se lo colocó lo mejor que pudo, sosteniéndose sin manos sobre la escoba. Acto seguido, volvió a agarrarse al palo y con la otra mano se bajó la visera. El pelirrojo voló hacia su tienda de campaña para recoger su lanza y cinco minutos después estaba colocado bajo el banderín con su escudo de armas, el caballo dorado, en uno de los dos extremos de la barra de separación. En el otro carril y en el extremo opuesto, se hallaba Ignotus, con una armadura negra con el escudo del lobo. El resto de los alumnos observaban alborotados en las gradas a los primeros campeones.

—Las justas están a punto de empezar. Se enfrentan Hengist de Woodcroft, de los Caballos Dorados e Ignotus Peverell de los Lobos Negros —se escuchó retumbar el sonido aterciopelado de la voz de la profesora Ravenclaw y todo el mundo guardó un silencio sepulcral alrededor de la pista. La tensión se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo de mantequilla—. En sus puestos, listos… —Los contrincantes colocaron la lanza en ristre—. ¡Fuera!

Las dos escobas salieron disparadas. Hengist e Ignotus, a toda velocidad, separaron el brazo derecho del cuerpo, sosteniendo la lanza y apuntando por encima de la barra que diferenciaba los carriles. Tres, dos uno, impacto. Alguien gritó desde las gradas. La lanza de Hengist no consiguió acertar porque la de Ignotus fue más rápida. Le dio en el pecho. De un solo golpe, el pelirrojo salió volando por los aires hacia atrás, solo que sin su escoba. Sus brazos giraban en espiral, cual aspas de molino durante la caída, ralentizada mágicamente, hasta dar con el cuerpo en la red. El público estalló en aplausos e Ignotus se quitó el yelmo y lo agitó en el aire, triunfante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bedwyr miró al palco y observó cómo la profesora Ravenclaw señalaba a Hengist con la varita. Sir Godric, por su parte, se encargó de la solitaria escoba de Hengist, para devolvérsela. Algo le dijo a Bedwyr que en las competiciones de verdad no se era tan cuidadoso… Súbitamente, la profesora Ravenclaw dejó de prestar atención a Hengist para señalar con la varita al cielo. En una nube blanca se reflejaron, de repente, unas figuras de luces azules: dos espadas enfrentadas. Ya se había dictaminado el arma del segundo combate.

—Punto para los Lobos Negros. Campeones en sus puestos para el segundo combate.

Bedwry acarició inconscientemente la pluma roja enganchada en la cimera del yelmo, pero asintió, serio y con determinación. Tardó poco en ir a la tienda a por la espada. Era su turno y puesto que habían perdido el primer combate, tenía que olvidarse de su sentido del ridículo y centrarse en ganar el siguiente o habrían perdido la ronda entera. Se colocó el casco y dirigió a la escoba hacia el puesto de salida. Allí regresaba también Hengist, con su escoba recuperada que le dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de salir:

—Tendrás que admitir que he caído con estilo. —Bedwyr sonrió debajo del casco—. Venga, tú puedes, Bed. Estoy seguro.

‹‹El truco es no mirar al suelo››, se dijo el muchacho. Apretó los dientes y colocó la espada en diagonal de forma que cubriera su pecho. No iba a dejar que lo golpearan tan fácilmente.

—De un lado, Bedwyr de Eu, de los Caballos Dorados; del otro, Xiana Lagos, de los Lobos Negros —introdujo la profesora Ravenclaw.

Xiana, con una jacerina negra más fina y ajustada que la de Ignotus, le miraba desafiante. Bedwyr se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se iba a enfrentar a una chica. No le hizo mucha gracia. Le habían enseñar a defender a las damas, no a luchar contra ellas. Sin embargo, era lógico. A fin de cuentas, si Ignotus quería participar en el último combate, tenía que dejar que su compañera de equipo se enfrentara en el segundo combate. Bueno, por lo menos, lo tendría algo más fácil que con Ignotus, ¿no?

Esta vez fue el profesor Gryffindor el que dio la salida. Bedwyr se olvidó de todo y salió a encontrarse contra el adversario, fuera quien fuera. Se sintió desestabilizado cuando dio alcance a Xiana y no supo por dónde le llovían los golpes. La niña le asestó un espadazo en su único lugar desprotegido, el costado izquierdo. Sin embargo, no cayó. Bien sujeto de la escoba, Bedwyr gritó iracundo para defenderse. Dos espadas chocaron en el aire y los estudiantes desde las gradas exclamaron ohs y ahes, totalmente en el juego.

La bruja fue una rival mucho más exigente de lo que Bedwyr se hubiera podido imaginar. Era diestra con la espada, cosa inexplicable. Por un momento, le pareció distinguir sus ojos azules detrás de la mirilla del yelmo. Brillaban. Las espadas se encontraban una y otra vez, en una danza de rabia que parecía interminable y los contrincantes a duras penas conseguían mantener el equilibrio debido a la potencia de las sacudidas. Bedwyr comenzaba a cansarse y sabía que se les acababa el tiempo…

—¡Tablas! —La voz de Rowena Ravenclaw se hizo eco en el campo de juego y los campeones bajaron las espadas, agotados.

Bedwyr no tenía fuerzas ni para saludar. Estuvo a punto de caerse en su vuelta a la tienda. Hengist lo recibió, eufórico. Le quitó el yelmo de la cabeza y lo abrazó.

—¡Qué fiera! Por un momento pensé que esa niña iba a derribarte, pero cómo has aguantado… ¡Un experto espadachín! —Hengist se apartó de repente—. Caramba, estás sudando como un cerdo.

—He…estado…a punto… de… caer al principio.

—Sí, creo que el miedo a caerte es lo que te ha mantenido sobre la escoba. —Se rió Hengist entre dientes.

—¿Qué arma…?

—Hachas. ¿Sabes usar hachas?

—¿Yo? ¿Otra vez?

—¡Si lo has hecho genial!

—Pero, pero, pero…

—Que sí, hombre, que sí. Está claro que Ignotus ya me ha derrotado a mí. —Hengist puso los ojos en blanco—. Ahora tendrá que enfrentarse contigo, ¿no crees?

—Vamos a darle el gusto de que me pegue una paliza, ¿no?

—Qué negativo eres. Me negarás que te lo has pasado bien.

Bedwyr suspiró.

—Un poco.

—¿Ves? ¡Hale! Vamos a enseñarles una lección a esos Lobos Negros.

El optimismo de Hengist era contagioso. O tal vez era la camaradería. Bedwyr no lo sabía con seguridad, pero desde luego volvió a su extremo de la barra bastante más contento que la vez anterior. Y con un hacha.

En realidad, no había manejado hachas en su vida. Su padre siempre decía que eran propias de leñadores y acababa de descubrir que pesaban mucho más de lo que parecía, incluso para haber sido mágicamente alteradas. Supuso que era parte del reto.

Tal y como habían previsto, el siguiente en salir no fue otro que Ignotus y en cuanto dieron la señal, los dos volaron a la velocidad del rayo. Al encontrarse las hachas, saltaron chispas. La forma de volar de Ignotus era digna de verse porque era capaz de agarrar el hacha con las dos manos y manejar la escoba solo con las piernas, sin perder el equilibrio. Además, muchos espectadores se quedaron estupefactos al ver a un niño tan delgadito golpear con tanta fuerza. Bedwyr esquivó un hachazo reclinándose hacia atrás con un giro muy veloz que se llevó más de un aplauso… No obstante, no tuvo suerte con el siguiente movimiento de Ignotus, que le partió el hacha a la mitad. A Bedwyr se le quedó un palo corto en las manos.

Ignotus aprovechó el momento de estupor para arremeter con el palo del hacha y tirar a Bedwyr. Funcionó a las mil maravillas. Bedwyr cayó, mudo de terror. No obstante, no llegó a tocar la red porque una mano amiga fue en su busca y le agarró de la muñeca. De pronto, volvía a estar sobre una escoba, justo detrás de su amigo. Ignotus, que había recordado el miedo a las alturas de Bedwyr lo había recogido a medio metro de la escoba sin dueño. La multitud se puso en pie para aplaudir y gritar a rabiar. Bedwyr e Ignotus se echaron a reír y se quitaron los yelmos para respirar aire puro.

—Los Lobos Negros se clasifican—anunció la profesora Ravenclaw—. Que los Tigres Blancos y los Gavilanes Pardos se coloquen en sus puestos para la segunda ronda.

—¡Y otro aplauso para Ignotus Peverell! —se oyó decir a Godric.

Ignotus, Hengist y Bedwyr pudieron descansar durante un rato y fueron a sentarse juntos en las gradas para ver cómo competía el resto. En la segunda ronda, identificaron enseguida a uno de los mejores combatientes del torneo. Un muchacho sereno de pelo azul eléctrico (aunque esto lo supieron cuando derrotó al primer integrante de los tigres blancos y se quitó el yelmo) llamado Elaeth. Demostró una gran pericia estratégica y movimientos técnicos y meditados. Ganó dos combates en menos de dos minutos cada uno. Era evidente que no era su primera vez en las Justas Voladoras. Los Gavilanes Pardos se clasificaron también, así que Ignotus y Elaeth se verían las caras próximamente.

Antes de que los Delfines Plateados y las Martas Jaspeadas comenzaran la tercera ronda, Bedwyr se extrañó por un momento y le preguntó a Ignotus:

—¿Y Xiana? ¿No le has dicho que viniera con nosotros?

—Ni en broma. Es una antipática… No os lo creeréis, pero no me ha dirigido la palabra.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo os habéis puesto de acuerdo?

—Para empezar, ella llegó tarde, así que no me quedó más remedio que empezar a mí —les contó Ignotus— y cuando fui a la tienda a por el arma, me di cuenta de que faltaba la espada. Salgo y la encuentro a ella ya preparada. Mejor para mí. Así podía luchar en el tercer combate. Cuando volvió, la felicité por cómo lo había hecho y no me dijo nada. De hecho, os prometo que no me miró. Como estaba cansada, me dejó hacer y así ganamos…

—Vaya…

—Pero me alegro de que me hayan puesto con ella. Es buenísima jinete.

—Y que lo digas —murmuró Bedwyr—. Hubo un momento en que pensé que iba a ganarme… ¡Una dama!

—Una bruja —corrigió Hengist—. Es mejor no subestimarlas, amigo. Mi padre siempre lo dice.

Las Martas Jaspeadas vencieron a los Delfines Plateados en tan solo dos combates. Elaine de Shalot y Briallen Bones se retiraron algo tristes mientras que sus oponentes se clasificaban para el torneo. Los Gamos Naranjas vencieron a los Elefantes Perlados en la siguiente ronda, lo cual no les resultó muy difícil porque hubo un Elefante que se cayó de la escoba antes de llegar siquiera a combatir. Bedwyr lo miró con compasión mientras el público se reía a carcajada batiente. En parte, agradecía haber quedado descalificado para que cosas como esa no le sucedieran. Poco después, los Osos de Bronce, gracias al brazo implacable de una espadachín llamada Igraine Vane, vencieron a los Sapos Saltarines por los pelos.

Después, los Leopardos Amarillos se dejaron vencer por las Anguilas Moteadas. No parecían muy entusiasmados por participar. Las Ballenas Azuladas y las Avispas Gualdas, en cambio, ofrecieron un espectáculo sin parangón cuando Aidan Wood y Bryce Smith lucharon de pie sobre las escobas hasta que Bryce perdió el equilibrio gracias a un mazazo en la pierna muy oportuno. Wood se proclamó vencedor al lanzar el puño en el aire, sonriente.

—¡Yo quiero hacer eso! —Saltó Ignotus, aplaudiendo con todas sus ganas—. ¿Lo habéis visto? ¡Ha sido increíble!

Las Mariposas Monarca vencieron a las Garzas Emplumadas y los Cocodrilos de Hierro derrotaron sin problemas a las Medusas Rosas en un combate bastante aburrido que hizo bostezar al profesor Gryffindor en el palco, para mayor entretenimiento y disfrute de las gradas. Sin embargo, a Bedwyr le dio la sensación de que alguien debía de haberle pegado un pisotón porque sir Godric compuso una cara de dolor bastante elocuente nada más cerrar la boca.

Por último, se enfrentaron los Albatros Oscuros y los Zorros Rojos. Esta fue la ronda más sensacional de todas. El equipo de los albatros oscuros lo conformaban dos mellizos de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos grises llamados Vaughn e Ifor Nott. En concreto, Ifor era un campeón formidable. Jugó los dos primeros turnos, cediéndole el primero a Vaughn, que lo perdió en un descuido. Ifor no llegó a recibir un solo golpe. Los esquivaba todos con una velocidad pasmosa y no en la escoba, sino con la escoba. Hacía piruetas en el aire, volaba en zigzag y tras sobrepasar al contrario, lo golpeaba por atrás, por sorpresa.

—¡Qué manera de volar! —Apreció Hengist—. Puede rivalizar perfectamente con Ignotus o Elaeth.

—Ojalá me toque la siguiente ronda contra los Albatros —expresó Ignotus con los dedos cruzados—. Ya han jugado todos los equipos. Solo quedan diez.

Sin embargo, en la siguiente ronda, Ignotus y Xiana se midieron con los Osos de Bronce, que no estaban dispuestos a darles cuartel. Si bien, en el combate anterior, Ignotus había luchado en dos turnos; esta vez, cedió el último a Xiana. Bueno, más bien Xiana le arrebató el sable de las manos y se lanzó hacia Igraine Vane sin dejar cavidad a más comentarios. Dicho sea de paso que Xiana brindó un combate extraordinario y derrotó a su oponente de forma sobrecogedora. Desde las gradas Bedwyr se sintió un chico afortunado de haber conseguido hacerle frente.

En la siguiente ronda, un chico del equipo de los cocodrilos, Fearguis Bulstrode, cortó la espada voladora de su adversario con un hacha. A los jueces les pilló por sorpresa aquella trampa y no reaccionaron a tiempo, de manera que el combatiente de las Martas cayó mal sobre la red y se lesionó el brazo derecho, con lo que su equipo no pudo seguir participando. Por supuesto, el chico de los cocodrilos quedó descalificado:

—Se ataca al jinete, no a la montura —espetó la profesora Ravenclaw, muy disgustada—. ¿Se dan cuenta de que han cometido una infracción gravísima!

—¡No lo sabía, profesora! —arguyó Fearguis elevando los brazos al palco en signo de protesta.

—Lo dijimos durante la clase, Bulstrode —le recordó el profesor Gryffindor—. Y ahora apártese para que la decimotercera ronda pueda comenzar.

Los Gamos ganaron a las Anguilas y el equipo de Elaeth ganó en tan solo dos turnos a las Mariposas monarcas. Tanto los Lobos Negros como los Gavilanes Pardos se habían clasificado para las semifinales y solo quedaban el partido más esperado hasta el momento: el habilidoso Aidan Wood se enfrentaría al implacable Ifor Nott.

—Cinco sickles a que Aidan gana a los Nott —dijo un muchacho de pelo negro sentado junto a Hengist.

—Hecho —respondió Hengist.

Hengist se llevó sinco sickles aquella tarde. Los mellizos Nott jugaron una excelente ronda. Ganaron dos puntos en los dos primero turnos y cada uno marcó uno, pero volvió a destacar la jugada de Ifor que no se puso de pie sobre la escoba, como Aidan, sino que jugó sentado y atacó las piernas del contrario con la lanza y lo lanzó a la red sin más miramientos.

—Limpio y efectivo —susurró Ignotus, al que se le habían pasado las ganas de imitar a Wood—. Cada vez tengo más ganas de que me toque contra él.

No obstante, en las semifinales, los Lobos lucharon contra los Gamos Naranjas y los Albatros contra los Gavilanes. Los Lobos eran indiscutiblemente superiores a los Gamos, pero el pulso entre Ifor y Elaeth era menos predecible. Ambos estaban muy igualados: Ifor era muy rápido y volaba como si hubiera nacido para ella; Elaeth era técnico, calculador y tenía experiencia. Nadie se atrevió a apostarse nada.

En el primer turno salieron Vaughn y la compañera de Elaeth, que perdió ante el joven Nott casi sin darse cuenta. Si Ifor ganaba a Elaeth en el siguiente turno, pasaría a la final directamente. Las gradas estaban en completo silencio. A ambos combatientes los segundos les parecieron eternos hasta que el profesor Gryffindor dio el toque de salida. Se lanzaron el uno por el otro como una exhalación.

Ifor agarraba el palo de la escoba con tanta fuerza que le dolían las manos, pero necesitaba estar bien sujeto para hacer lo que se proponía. Había estudiado los movimientos de Elaeth en las rondas anteriores porque sabía que tendría que batirse con él tarde o temprano. Solía atacar siempre a la nuca del contrario y tenía un plan. Tardaron tres segundos exactos en encontrarse y en cuanto Ifor vio que Elaeth alzaba la pica, saltó.

—¡Por las trenzas doradas de Circe! —Gritó Ignotus levantándose de un salto. Una descarga eléctrica le había recorrido la espalda. —¡Qué jugada!

Ifor se había impulsado con las piernas desde el extremo del palo de la escoba para hacer el pino sobre ella y, en el aire, había agarrado entre las botas la pica de Elaeth que, sorprendido, la había soltado al notar el tirón. Las piernas de Ifor se cayeron hacia delante y su escoba las siguió. Giró con ella hacia delante dos veces, en una doble voltereta rapidísima por delante de Elaeth, pero cuando volvió a la posición horizontal, miraba a su adversario y se lanzó sobre él sin el más leve síntoma de mareo, con una pica en cada mano, cogido, como Ignotus, solo con los pies al palo. Elaeth pudo esquivar a la primera pica, pero no a la segunda y cayó sobre la red.

—¡Victoria para los Albatros Oscuros! —proclamó Godric Gryffindor—. ¡Bravo por la astucia de Ifor Nott!

Bedwyr miró el palco y comprobó que había dos personas más: los profesores Hufflepuff y Slytherin aplaudían con entusiasmo, al igual que el resto del público. Las pruebas prácticas de los alumnos mayores debían de haber terminado ya.

—Veo que no nos hemos perdido lo mejor —comentaba Sal en ese momento.

—No, llegáis justo para la final: Lobos contra Albatros —le anunció Godric.

—¿Qué tal han ido las pruebas? —preguntó Gwen ansiosa, como si no pudiera concebir un examen sin su supervisión.

—Ha estado muy interesante —opinó Brocky—. Sobre todo, ha habido varios alumnos que han hecho demostraciones mágicas impresionantes…

—Un alumno —corrigió Sal—. Una precisión mágica sin igual. Y la ejecución de los hechizos ha sido excelente.

—Encantamientos perfectos —corroboró Brocky.

—¿Tiene nombre el prodigio? —preguntó Gwen.

—Merlín —respondió Sal.

—Ah, sé quién es —recordó Gwen—. Pues no hizo un examen teórico muy brillante… Ha dejado varias preguntas fáciles en blanco…

—¿Queréis centraros? —la interrumpió Godric—. ¡Xiana Lagos se va a enfrentar a Vaugh Nott!

—Ah, sí, claro, claro —murmuró Gwen.

Los cuatro fundadores volvieron a fijar los ojos en el terreno de juego. Xiana tenía los labios apretados bajo el yelmo y el ceño fruncido de concentración. Le tocaba combatir con espadas, lo que mejor se le daba. Además, como había podido descansar, se sentía en las mejores condiciones para el combate. Por otro lado, Vaughn no había dado muestras de ser un luchador particularmente bueno hasta el momento. No obstante, había infravalorado las capacidades del rival. Vaughn paró todos sus golpes con el escudo que manejaba con mucha destreza. Poco a poco, el muchacho le fue ganando terreno.

—Empieza la cuenta atrás —susurró Bedwyr—. Diez segundos para el empate…

—Nueve, ocho, siete… —susurraba la multitud.

Xiana empezó a sentir punzadas en los brazos, pero no se rindió.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres…

—¡Ah! —Xiana no supo esquivar bien el mandoble de Vaughn, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. En el último momento, sin embargo, se agarró del palo de la escoba y quedó colgando.

Vaughn le golpeó los dedos y ella se dejó caer a la red, derrotada. Lo sentía por Ignotus, pero no había podido hacer nada más. Los Lobos Negros estaban en clara desventaja, tal y como habían estado antes los Gavilanes Pardos. Podría decidirse todo en el siguiente turno… o no.

Para sorpresa de todos, Vaughn volvió a jugar en el siguiente turno. Ignotus rechinó los dientes, impaciente. Él había esperado poder enfrentarse a Ifor, pero si perdía este turno, no tendría esa oportunidad.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Bedwyr desde las gradas—. Ignotus le da mil vueltas a Vaughn, ¿por qué no sale Ifor en su lugar?

—Las justas también son juegos de estrategia —respondió Hengist—. Piensa que Ifor acaba de jugar en la ronda anterior y ha hecho una jugada complicada. Necesita descansar un poco más. Además, si Ignotus gasta sus energías con Vaughn, Ifor tendrá más sencilla la victoria.

El duelo entre Vaughn e Ignotus fue encarnizado. El Albatros los había engañado a todos en los combates anteriores: era mucho mejor combatiente de lo que había demostrado hasta ahora; casi tan bueno como Ifor. Había sido otra de las estratagemas de los mellizos, que habían demostrado formar un equipo fantástico y muy compenetrado. Además, Ignotus se sorprendió al ver que el contrincante paraba sus mejores golpes. ‹‹Me ha estudiado durante el juego››, pensó para sí cuando Vaughn esquivó su maza por tercera vez. No obstante, Ignotus se guardaba muchos ases en la manga y no iba a dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente. Sería bajito y enclenque, pero por dentro, era todo fuego. Estaba dispuesto a intentar algo nuevo y darle a los mellizos Nott de su propia medicina.

Vaughn fue a por él con la maza dando vueltas en el aire. Ignotus lo miró a los ojos y supo que iba a por su hombro, pero no esquivó el golpe, sino que se dejó dar, pero en su caída hacia atrás, soltó la escoba y agarró la cadena de la que pendía la bola claveteada. Entonces, la utilizó como eje para virar todo su cuerpo y la escoba con él, sosteniéndose con los muslos en el aire. Sorprendido, Vaughn soltó la maza, de la misma manera que había hecho Elaeth contra Ifor. Como pesaba poco, al ligero Ignotus no le costó recobrar el equilibrio ni frenar, pero en el aire aprovechó para girar las dos mazas a la vez y nada más recobrar la horizontalidad, se las tiró a su adversario en un movimiento muy arriesgado. Dio resultado. Las mazas se enredaron alrededor de la cabeza de Vaughn y él perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la escoba.

Ignotus se llevó la mano al hombro, dolorido. A pesar de que la maza no había atravesado el metal, claro, el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Es posible que le saliera un buen cardenal. Se quitó el yelmo y saludó a su público, que le aplaudió jubiloso. Al ver los rostros preocupados de Bedwyr y Hengist, les sonrió. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo mismo que ellos, que los Nott se la habían jugado al dejar a Ifor para el final, pero Ignotus no era de los que se dan por vencidos a la primera de cambio. Además, se le había ocurrido una idea.

Entretanto, Vaughn no estaba nada contento. Cuando le devolvieron su escoba, voló a su tienda de muy mal genio para darse de bruces con su hermano, que ya salía a buscarle al ver que tardaba en regresar.

—Muy bien —le animó Ifor—. Casi lo tenemos.

—¡Pero si he perdido! —gritó Vaughn tirando el yelmo al suelo, enfadado.

—Pero le has dado en el hombro. —Ifor sonrió con una pizca de malicia, como si estuviera a punto de realizar una travesura—. Es nuestro.

—Bueno, pues está en tus manos.

—Tranquilo, tengo calado a Peverell casi desde el principio.

—Suerte.

—Gracias. Nos vemos en cinco minutos.

Había una gran agitación en las gradas. La última jugada de Ignotus había revolucionado a los estudiantes, que gritaban frases de ánimo al paladín. Enseguida vieron aparecer su armadura en el extremo de la barra en el que ondeaba el banderín del lobo y muchos aplaudieron hasta dejarse las palmas de las manos, pero otra ovación resonó en las alturas cuando Ifor Nott, con su lanza, se situó bajo el banderín del albatros. Rowena Ravenclaw no se tomó la molestia de presentarlos porque todo el mundo chillaba ‹‹¡Peverel al ataque!›› o ‹‹¡Ifor, sin piedad!›› desde su asiento. A voz de ‹‹¡Fuera!››, los campeones salieron al encuentro del otro, inclinados sobre las escobas, para llegar más rápido.

Como era de esperar, el Albatros voló más raudo que el Lobo, pero no consiguió acertar el lance. Se lo impidió el escudo que llevaba en el brazo derecho. Ifor se imaginó que eso había tenido que dolerle a Peverell, pues el hombro no era otro que el magullado. Decidió atacar por ahí, sin duda, su punto débil. Sin embargo, para desconcierto de Ifor, su oponente volvió una vez más a parar el golpe con el escudo y acertó con la lanza en el estómago de Ifor. Un ataque directo, muy sencillo, que pilló por sorpresa al ingenioso Ifor. Había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello y no sabía el qué. Optó entonces por utilizar una de sus maniobras aéreas para adquirir una ventaja sobre el rival. Un clásico: pirueta, sprint, ataque por la espalda. Habría salido bien de no ser porque el miembro del equipo de los Lobos voló en picado hacia abajo y giró sobre sí mismo en horizontal para después volver a subir y atacar con el lance desde abajo. El movimiento fue tan rápido que Ifor no pudo preveerlo. La punta de la lanza le dio en el estómago y por la carrerilla que había cogido su adversario lo lanzó hacia arriba y lo separó de la escoba. Ifor cayó.

Por primera vez, el equipo de los Albatros había sido derrotado. Todos los alumnos de primero se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron y gritaron y saltaron, conmocionados. Bedwyr y Hengist se abrazaron, llenos de gozo.

—No puedo creer que Ignotus lo haya conseguido —clamó Hengist, exultante—. ¡Qué hábil ha sido con ese lance!

—Te agradezco el voto de confianza —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—, pero ese no soy yo.

Hengist y Bedwyr se volvieron sobresaltados para encontrarse con la sonrisa ufana del pequeño Ignotus.

—Pero tu armadura… pero si no eres tú…

En ese momento, el jinete desconocido se quitó el yelmo y una melena larga y espesa brotó como una cascada negra alrededor de una cara roja por el esfuerzo, pero feliz. Los ojos azules le brillaban más incluso que durante la batalla contra Bedwyr.

—¡Un aplauso para el… la campeona de las Justas! —gritó Godric Gryffindor, divertido—. ¡La feroz Xiana Lagos, de los Lobos Negros!

Los espectadores aplaudieron tan fuerte, que pareció que las gradas habían explotado de emoción mientras la ganadora alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria. Ignotus aplaudió y silbó a su compañera de equipo, sin acordarse de que hacía una hora había dicho que era una antipática.

—Se me ocurrió pensar —les explicó a Bedwyr y a Hengist—, que los Nott se habían centrado demasiado en mí. Habían estudiado mis movimientos, pero a juzgar por el combate eterno entre Vaughn y Xiana, no se habían fijado mucho en ella. Yo estaba cansado y ella había podido reposar un poco durante mi turno, así que…

—Cambiasteis la armadura.

—Eso es —sonrió Ignotus—. Les hemos dado movimientos que no esperaban y han creído lo que han querido creer.

—Brillante —elogió Bedwyr, perplejo.

—Y luego, además, Xiana lo ha hecho fenomenal —destacó Hengist—. ¡Un hurra por la Loba Negra!

—¡Hurra! —se escuchó entre las gradas.

Después, los mellizos Nott se acercaron tanto a Xiana como a Ignotus para felicitarles por el combate. Vaughn tenía cara de malas pulgas, pero Ifor parecía haber aceptado la derrota, como un caballero. Antes de marcharse le aseguró a Ignotus que todavía les quedaba un enfrentamiento pendiente.

—En la próxima ocasión —le dijo, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Confío en ello —contestó Ignotus con una sonrisa.

Xiana se mantuvo callada. Ignotus hubiera seguido pensando que era algo asocial si no fuera porque la niña le dio un abrazo, llena de alegría antes de que cada uno se fuera por su lado al castillo.

—Y yo que pensaba que no le caía bien… —susurró Ignotus a sus amigos—. Pero ¿os habéis fijado que no ha dicho ni pío todavía?

—Será tímida —aventuró Bedwyr.

Horas después, tras una ducha en condiciones, el cuerpo estudiantil acudió en masa a la cena. Había sido una tarde larga y llena de actividad para todos. Los de primero todavía comentaban las jugadas que habían visto en las justas por los pasillos. Sin embargo, al llegar al Salón Comedor, se encontraron con que no estaban las mesas puestas. Ni siquiera había mesas. Solo había cuatro personas al frente del salón: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin.

—¡Ha llegado la hora de la Selección! —gritó Godric Gryffindor con su potente voz.

—Cada uno de nosotros… —continuó la profesora Ravenclaw.

—Dirá el nombre de un alumno —concluyó la profesora Hufflepuff.

Salazar Slytherin dio dos palmadas y aparecieron de pronto las cuatro mesas desaparecidas, pero en esta ocasión, cada una tenía un mantel de color diferente.

—Los alumnos que nombre yo, se sentarán en la mesa roja —explicó el profesor Gryffindor.

—Los que nombre yo, se sentarán en la azul —especificó Rowena Ravenclaw.

—Los míos, en la mesa amarilla. —Helga Hufflepuff sonrió.

—En la verde, los míos —terminó el profesor Slytherin—. Abbot, Mirain.

La preciosa chica de las pestañas negras que Antioch había intentado conquistar el día anterior salió de entre la multitud y, caminando muy recta, se dirigió a la mesa del mantel verde. Tras aquella primera chica, los fundadores empezaron a nombrar magos y brujas a toda velocidad.

—Adams, Wulfric.

—Atorney, Shanon.

—Bones, Briallen.

Y poco a poco, todos fueron tomando asiento en sus respectivas casas. Las voces no esperaban a que los alumnos se dieran por aludidos, sino que seguían, una tras otra, proclamando nombres sin cesar, en estricto orden alfabético. Después de Merlín Emrys, que fue a parar a Slyherin, Bedwyr fue seleccionado a Gryffindor y terminó sentándose junto a Wulfric Adams, al que había visto jugar en el equipo de los Osos de Bronce esa mañana. Una chica mayor que él, Jenna Castle, le dio una palmadita en la espalda al verle cara de susto. Poco después, se sentó con él Xiana, al parecer, muy sorprendida de ser la nueva adquisición de Gryffindor. Eso sí, no hizo ningún comentario.

En Ravenclaw le resultó interesante reconocer caras familiares como la de Elaeth Heights, Morgana Lefay y su inseparable amiga Haley. En Slytherin, se sentaron los mellizos Nott y Ferargis Bulstrode, mientras que Seonaid Nicte acabó en Hufflepuff, con Briallen Bones.

—O'Keeffee, Ciabhan —decía de nuevo la profesora Ravenclaw.

—Peverell, Antioch —prosiguió Salazar Slytherin.

—Peverell, Cadmus —anunció la profesora Hufflepuff.

—Peverell, Ignotus —. Godric Gryffindor le sonrió cálidamente.

Estaba claro que no por el hecho de ser hermanos, se acababa siempre en la misma casa como sucedió con las hermanas de Shalot, Elaine y Nimue o los chicos Nott. Ignotus fue contentísimo a sentarse junto a Bedwyr que había aplaudido con ganas al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Godric. La selección comenzó a hacerse algo larga porque había mucha gente que se apellidaba con nombres que empezaban por r y S, como la dulce pastorcita, Ariana Shepherd, que terminó en Hufflepuff. Los tres últimos fueron Igraine Vane, Ravenclaw, Aidan Wood, Gryffindor y Hengist, Hufflepuff. El pelirrojo guiñó un ojo a sus amigos desde la mesa de mantel amarilla cuando ellos lo miraron con tristeza para hacerles saber que no había problema, que él estaría bien.

Al terminar la Selección, el profesor Slytherin volvió a dar dos palmadas y las mesas se llenaron de abundante comida y a Bedwyr le sonaron las tripas. Los estudiantes no esperaron a que les dieran permiso para engullir el estofado de cordero o tragar el zumo de calabaza. Al final del banquete, cuando la comida desapareció, la profesora Ravenclaw se puso en pie para dar un último discurso:

—Os habréis dado cuenta de que no nos han acompañado el resto de profesores durante la velada…

Ignotus negó con la cabeza y Bedwyr se rió entre dientes.

—Eso es porque se han quedado corrigiendo los exámenes teóricos de esta mañana y evaluando las pruebas de esta tarde. Mañana tendréis los resultados y os diremos quiénes serán los prefectos de cada casa durante el desayuno—prosiguió Gwen—. Esta noche os conducirá a vuestro dormitorio el jefe de vuestra casa.

—O sea, nosotros —aclaró Godric, por si acaso. Gwen le fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí —dijo ella de mala gana—. Y, por último, para celebrar la victoria de los Lobos Negros esta mañana, como premio, se concede a Ignotus Peverell y a Xiana Lagos, diez puntos para cada uno.

La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió, encantada y varios vitorearon a Xiana e Ignotus, aunque la niña parecía un poco confundida con tantas palmaditas en la espalda. Bedwyr se la quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido. Había algo distinto en aquella chica…

* * *

**No sé si hace falta que os diga que este es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha. Espero que no se os haya hecho pesado. **

**¡Vaya! Tengo que aclarar muchísimas cosas. En primer lugar, os dejo aquí el esquema de rondas de la competición. A lo mejor os sirve de guía si no habéis seguido bien la narración. Sé que la acción, a veces, puede ser confusa. Los ganadores de cada ronda están subrayados para que no os perdáis:**

1ª Ronda: Caballos Dorados versus Lobos Negros

2ª Ronda: Tigres Blancos versus Gavilanes Pardos

3ª Ronda: Delfines Plateados versus Martas Jaspeadas

4ª Ronda: Gamos Naranjas versus Elefantes Perlados

5ª Ronda: Osos de Bronce versus Sapos Saltarines

6ª Ronda: Leopardos Amarillos versus Anguilas Moteadas

7ª Ronda: Ballenas Azuladas versus Avispas Gualdas

8ª Ronda: Mariposas Monarca versus Garzas Emplumadas

9 ª Ronda: Cocodrilos de Hierro versus Medusas Rosadas

10 ª Ronda: Zorros Rojos versus Albatros Oscuros

**Cuartos de final**

11 ª Ronda: Lobos Negros versus Osos de Bronce

12 ª Ronda: Cocodrilos de Hierro versus Martas Jaspeadas - Descalificados

13ª Ronda: Gamos Naranjas versus Anguilas Moteadas

14ª Ronda: Mariposas Monarca versus Gavilanes Pardos

15ª Ronda: Avispas Gualdas versus Albatros Oscuros

**Semifinales**

16ª Ronda: Lobos Negros versus Gamos Naranjas

17ª Ronda: Albatros Oscuros versus Gavilanes Pardos

**Final**

18ª Ronda: Lobos Negros versus Albatros Oscuros

**Un aviso: lo que más me gusta de esta competición es que no hay casas, por tanto, esta no es una victoria de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin, sino una victoria personal de Xiena sobre Ifor en una competición sana y totalmente inocente. Aunque hayan dado puntos a Gryffindor, ha sido por casualidad, porque los dos miembros han caído en Gryffindor y es que algún premio tiene que haber. Si hubieran ganado mi Bedwyr (es mi enchufado, lo reconozco) y Hengist, Huflepuff se hubiera llevado puntos igual. Repito: nada de Gryffindor-Slytherin. Es estos primeros años de Hogwarts, esa rivalidad ni siquiera existe y, en general, los alumnos están más aunados por cursos que por casas. **

**Bien, y aquí tenéis un esquema de los equipos en los que he mencionado personajes concretos. Algunos saldrán más adelante y otros no, pero no tenéis porque agobiaros por recordar quiénes son porque ya daré las explicaciones oportunas en la narración de los capítulos que correspondan:**

**Equipos con miembros conocidos: **

Lobos Negros: Ignotus Peverell y Xiana Lagos

Caballos Dorados: Hengist de Woodcrof y Bedwyr de Eu

Albatros Oscuros: Vaughn e Ifor Nott

Gavilanes Pardos: Elaeth

Osos de Bronce: Igraine Vane y Wulfric Adams

Avispas Gualdas: Aidan Wood

Cocodrilos de Hierro: Fearguis Bulstrode

Delfines Plateados: Elaine de Shalot y Briallen Bones

Ballenas Azuladas: Bryce Smith

**Bueno, y hablemos de nombres, ¿no? Que ya sabéis que me encantan jaja.**

De **Xiana Lagos** todavía no os digo nada porque revelaría algo de la trama y prefiero que se descubra todo a su tiempo ^^. No obstante, ¿tenéis alguna teoría sobre este personaje? Conste que es uno de mis favoritos (por si no se ha notado xD).

A **Hengist** creo que ya lo expliqué, pero os recuerdo que sale en los cromos de chocolate y en Pottermore...

**Vaughn e Ifor Nott **os harán hecho gracia porque ambos son Slytherin y, como os habréis imaginado, son los ancestros de nuestro querido Theodore. Vaughn es otro nombre celta _el pequeño_. Básicamente se llama así porque es el menor de los mellizos. E Ifor, también celta, significa_ Señor impaciente_. Impaciente en el sentido de ansioso. Más o menos. Lo traduzco del inglés (_eager lord_). Ifor, sobre todo, me gusta mucho como personaje. Vaughn tiene peor carácter.

**Elaeth** es un metamorfomago. La pista está en su llamativo pelo azul eléctrico. También de nombre celta que significa _inteligente_. Si os fijáis, está en Ravenclaw.

**Igraine:** Es el nombre de la madre del legendario rey Arturo, pero en esta historia NO es la misma. Solo se llaman igual porque me gusta el nombre.

**Wulfric** es un personaje que lleva en mis listas de personajes desde el comienzo. Tenía muy claro que iba a ser un Gryffindor. Su nombre es anglosajón y significa _poder de lobo_. Es mi pequeño homenaje a Dumbledore xD.

**Aidan Wood** es un personaje que me inventé después de haber leído cierta historia de Granger (en Potterfics) llamada _Hufflepuff rules_, que os invito a leer. Es pariente de Oliver Wood, claro, y como este último es un personaje que siempre me ha tenido conquistada, pues he decidido darle un buen nombre. Aidan es un nombre celta que me suena fenomenal y que significa _fogoso_. Si termináis leyendo_ Hufflepuff rules_, puede que os haga gracia.

**Fearguis** Bulstrode: Bueno, ¿os acordáis de la cariñosa y dulce Millicent? Ya sabéis de dónde salió. Fearguis es sencillamente el nombre celta más feo que podido encontrar. Es el equivalente de Fergus.

**Elaine** de Shalot: Al igual que su hermana, Nimue, son personajes de la leyenda artúrica. No daré más detalles. A quien le interese, que investigué. Muajajá.

**Briallen** es antecesora de Susan Bones y su nombre significa prímula. Es celta también.

**Bryce **es otro nombre celta que significa _rápido_. Me parecía un personaje adecuado para medirse con Aidan :).

**Respecto a la terminología técnica sobre armaduras y demás, os comento que la cota de malla, el yelmo, el escudo etc. se considera armadura y que en el siglo XI, no se ponían esas de acero tan pesadas, sino las cotas de malla más finas o jacerinas.**

**¡Un muak! ;)**


	14. Desventuras de una prefecta

**Capítulo XIV **

**Desventuras de una prefecta**

_Siente la caricia insistente del sol sobre los párpados. Una caricia violenta. La luz es radiante y, sin embargo, abre los ojos. Su melena oscura se esparce entre la hierba. Está tumbada sobre un manto infinito de narcisos; puede que si no se levanta, nadie la descubra. Puede que si no se incorpora, si no se mueve en lo más mínimo, nada suceda. Aguanta la respiración. Se siente tentada de quedarse allí, de oponerse al curso de los acontecimientos, de luchar contra el futuro… No obstante, nota un leve cosquilleo en la punta de la nariz. Qué incómodo. No. ‹‹Maldita sea››._

_Estornuda._

_Y se sienta. Entonces los ve a lo lejos, una pareja perfecta con un bebé en brazos. Lo acunan y y lo miman y lo besan. Qué tendrá él que no tenga ella, se pregunta. Desea volver a desaparecer entre las flores, dejar que la tierra y ella sean una, desvanecerse. De pronto, sospecha que, en realidad, puede hacerlo, que algún día podrá. Entonces, nota una presencia junto a ella y lo encuentra acostado a su lado, con el pelo castaño despeinado y el traje raído. Todavía con los ojos cerrados y, tal vez, dormido._

_—__¿Y qué tendrás tú que él no tiene?_

_No está dormido._

_—__Emrys, no te metas en mi cabeza._

_—__Aprende a cerrar tu mente._

_—__No deberías estar aquí._

_—__¿Por qué?_

_—__Porque eres un plebeyo._

_—__Soy un mago._

_—__No lo digas muy alto o mi padre te rebanará el pescuezo._

_—__No es tu padre y no me escucha. Ni me ve. Ni me siente._

_—__Por ahora._

_—__Siempre._

_Ella vuelve a echarle una mirada a su familia y una vez está segura de que siguen sin prestarle atención, suspira y vuelve a tenderse junto al muchacho, pensativa. Intenta cerrar su mente esta vez; era algo que él había intentado enseñarle en un par de ocasiones, pero es la única lección que se le resiste. Emrys opina que ella es demasiado temperamental para su propio bien y que eso le impide acorazar sus emociones y pensamientos. Ella no está de acuerdo. Quizás no se está esforzando lo suficiente._

_—__¿Cómo aprendiste tú? —susurra ella—. ¿Quién te enseñó?_

_—__Nadie._

_—__¿Nadie?_

_—__Nadie me ha enseñado nada nunca._

_—__¿Supiste sin más?_

_—__No. Aprendí._

_—__¿Cómo?_

_Por un momento, él guarda silencio y abre los ojos. Parece que estuviera meditando la respuesta, como si le costara encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente, ladea la cabeza para mirarla y ella clava los ojos en sus iris azul grisáceo, como los cielos del invierno._

_—__Tuve que hacerlo —reconoce él._

_Ella no lo entiende. Nunca lo ha entendido. _

_Emrys apareció de la nada, en el día menos pensando. Un sirviente más en la corte, el más discreto, el más callado. No se le conoce familia, ni lugar de nacimiento. Ella ni siquiera sabe el momento exacto en el que le vio por primera vez, como no sabe cuándo volverá a verlo aparecer por la puerta de su alcoba para enseñarle todo lo que él aprendió porque tuvo que hacerlo. Lo único que sabe a ciencia cierta es que él fue el único que se dio cuenta de que la niña había evitado que la copa de cristal se rompiera en pedazos. Sin tocarla._

_A veces, le odia. Le odia porque aunque sea el único que la mira, el único que parece ver algo interesante en ella… Sabe todos sus secretos y ella no se los ha contado._

_—__¿Seguirás fingiendo que no me conoces? —pregunta él de repente, en un hilo de voz._

_Ella sonríe con malicia. Quizás no pueda leer mentes todavía, pero sabe de sobras que Emrys llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a esa pregunta. Ni siquiera había esperado al momento adecuado para formularla. Se le ha escapado._

_La niña mira al cielo y contesta, con condescendencia:_

_—__Tengo que hacerlo._

Morgana despertó sobresaltada. Pálida, sudorosa, agotada. El corazón le latía a tanta velocidad, que parecía que fuera a salírsele del pecho. Se asustó e intentó salir de la cama, pero empezó a marearse nada más poner los pies en el suelo. Se agarró de la colcha azul y cobre con los puños e intentó serenarse, respirar. Alguien la llamó por su nombre, pero le dio la sensación de que estuviera a millas y millas de distancia. Escuchaba aquella voz como un eco. Por lo menos, hasta que sintió el tacto cálido de Haley sobre los hombros y recobró la visión por completo. Se dejó abrazar por la realidad y rompió a llorar, desconsolada.

—Morgana, Morgana, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntaba Haley, nerviosa y preocupada—. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

‹‹Maldita sea››. No era la primera vez que le ocurría aquello y lo detestaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquellas escenas del ayer y del mañana regresaban y regresarían siempre a por ella: sus recuerdos, los recuerdos que ni siquiera eran suyos y los recuerdos que podían ser suyos, pero todavía no eran recuerdos y a lo mejor no llegarán a serlo jamás. Cada vez que llegaban, la devoraban por dentro, se nutrían de su energía, de su descanso y la dejaban sin fuerzas y con el corazón desbocado. ¿Qué pensarían de ella sus compañeras de habitación si lo supieran?

—Sí —mintió en voz queda—. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

—Bueno, ya ha pasado —intentó consolarla Haley—. ¿Sabes lo que me anima a mí por las mañanas?

Morgana compuso una mueca de desdén y resopló:

—Me lo vas a decir de todas maneras.

—¡El desayuno!

El desayuno no mejoró el humor de Morgana, pero sí la ayudó a recobrar la energía perdida durante la noche. El Gran Salón se despertó bullicioso aquella mañana. Casi era palpable la excitación de los alumnos de las cuatro mesas, nerviosos ante su primer día de clase y llenos de preguntas sobre cómo sería realmente la vida escolar a partir de aquel momento. Qué profesores tendrían, dónde serían las clases… ¿les darían un mapa para moverse por el colegio? Por su parte, Morgana codiciaba ya los resultados de las pruebas del día anterior y, en secreto, esperaba que la nombraran prefecta. Estaba segura de que obtendría notas óptimas porque en el ejercicio práctico había ejecutado con éxito muchos hechizos complejos. Así que, devoró el desayuno, convencida de que todos los demás harían lo mismo para que los fundadores pudieran dar por fin los avisos. Naturalmente, no todos tenían tanta prisa. Su amiga Haley, por ejemplo, tardó una eternidad en comerse sus gachas.

—Están deliciosas. Mi madre las hace muy ricas también, pero nunca había tomado unas como estas. Deberías probarlas, Morgana, saben a… a gachas, pero mucho mejores, ¿sabes?

—Come y calla, Haley.

Recibió una sonrisa por toda respuesta y Morgana decidió que, definitivamente, su compañera era estúpida. Puso los ojos en blanco y, un segundo después, decidió hacer algo más productivo con su tiempo que vigilar el lento movimiento de la cuchara de Haley. Se fijó entonces en la mesa de Slytherin. Por supuesto, con mucho cuidado, para que él no se percatara de que le vigilaba. No quería darle esa satisfacción. No lo encontraba, qué extraño. Torció la nariz, muy contrariada hasta que escuchó una voz a su derecha que le hizo pegar un respingo.

—Estoy aquí.

¡Rayos, sapos y culebras! Le echó una mirada de reojo a Emrys, que le sonreía muy ufano a su derecha. Seguro que ya estaría buceando en pensamientos ajenos, el muy indeseable. Morgana carraspeó.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? Tu cara me resulta familiar —insinuó ella con aire pérfido y le encantó ver cómo el que había sido su maestro de magia durante tanto tiempo fruncía el ceño. Haley los miró a ambos con interés—. ¡Ah! Por supuesto, ¿no eras tú el criado de mi padre?

Esta vez, Emrys puso los ojos en blanco, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por dónde había venido.

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? —le preguntó Morgana a Haley, insidiosa.

—Una morena y con los ojos verdes —masculló entre dientes la chica que se sentaba en la silla de enfrente. Morgana le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio y comprobó que si no fuera por la voz, habría confundido a aquella metomentodo con un chico. Tenía el pelo rizado exageradamente corto. ¿De verdad le dejaba salir su madre de casa con semejante aspecto?

Iba a replicar cuando por las ventanas empezaron a entrar cientos de lechuzas y búhos de tonos pardos. Se escucharon voces asombradas a su alrededor. La niña se olvidó de todo para contemplar, anonadada, el vuelo de aquellas aves que empezaban a cubrir el color celeste del techo mientras que descendían lentamente hacia las mesas. Todo el Gran Salón Comedor la imitó; estaba claro que las emociones del primer día de clase ya habían dado comienzo.

Un minuto después, en la cabeza de Morgana se posó un búho de tamaño pequeño con motas oscuras en las plumas marrones y ululó, contento de haber encontrado al destinatario del pergamino que llevaba en el pico. Morgana, que no tenía mucha experiencia con semejantes pájaros, se asustó y se levantó, haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos por quitarse aquel saco de plumas de encima. El búho dejó caer el pergamino enrollado y, muy molesto, remontó el vuelto hacia la ventana con cierto aire indignado muy distinguido. Haley se echó a reír a carcajadas y Morgana, lejos de encontrarle la gracia al asunto, recogió el pergamino del suelo entre bufidos. Estaba sellado con cera morada, pero no se detuvo a observar la filigrana con el escudo de la escuela. Rompió el sello y extendió el pergamino de un tirón, igual que muchos de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó al instante.

—Un horario de clases —contestó Haley mientras mordisqueaba una rosquilla—. Anda, mira, tengo Herbología a primera hora. ¿Dónde estará el invernadero dos?

—Pero no puede ser —susurró Morgana, sorprendida—. Tiene que haber un error.

—¿Por qué? —Haley preguntó al tiempo que echaba un vistazo al horario de Morgana—. ¡Qué bien! Si tú también tienes Herbología.

—Dios mío. Me han puesto en segundo. —Morgana parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¡Sí! ¡Como a mí! ¿No es estupendo? —preguntó Haley con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus grandes ojos azules. A Morgana le entraron ganas de abofetearla allí mismo.

—Felicidades —comentó la chica de delante, que empezaba a ser muy molesta e irritante.

—¿Felicidades por qué exactamente? —preguntó Morgana, destilando odio—. Pensé que estaría en cuarto por lo menos…

—Está muy bien para una chica de familia muggle —explicó la joven—. ¿Quién te ha enseñado magia?

La imagen de Emrys pasó por su cabeza como una centella, pero ni loca iba a reconocer que alguien como él le había enseñado nada. Antes muerta.

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tienes razón —reconoció la chica de delante antes de pegar un sorbito de su zumo de calabaza—. No me importa en absoluto.

Morgana observó el pergamino de la chica del pelo corto. No lo había desplegado siquiera. Seguro que le daba vergüenza porque había hecho un examen malísimo el día anterior. Ja. O peor. A lo mejor ni siquiera lo había hecho porque no tenía ni idea y ya sabía que estaba en primero. Y a su edad. ¿Qué tendría? ¿Quince años?

—¿Qué miras? —inquirió la de enfrente con un deje de hastío en la voz.

—Nada. —A labios de Morgana afloró una sonrisa perversa.

De pronto, todo el salón quedó en silencio. Rowena Ravenclaw se había puesto en pie.

Algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw se sintieron obligados a imitarla para hacer honor a su casa, al parecer. Gwen no lo consideró necesario y enseguida les instó a sentarse con un gesto de la mano (y una sonrisa furtiva, que a Godric no se le pasó por alto). Ella también estaba agitada aquella mañana; llevaba mucho tiempo esperando el momento de impartir clase, su parte favorita del plan y después del duro trabajo, se lo merecía, pensó Godric. Eso y más, incluido el pequeño, pero ceremonioso homenaje de los alumnos de su casa. La joven, de nuevo seria, se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar:

—Buenos días a todos —saludó —. Antes de dar por concluido el desayuno, quería nombrar a los ocho prefectos de este curso: cuatro alumnos de quinto y cuatro de sexto. Quisiera recalcar que estos ocho estudiantes han obtenido los mejores resultados tanto en la prueba práctica como en la teórica y esperamos que sean un ejemplo a seguir a partir del día de hoy. Que se levanten Glenda Mulciber de Slytherin —la casa de Slytherin aplaudió con vehemencia—, Lorna Storm de Hufflepuff —que recibió otra calurosa acogida en su respectiva mesa—, Uain Longbottom de Gryffindor —los Gryffindor silbaron con entusiasmo y hubo un grupo que se puso a corear el apellido del muchacho, que se puso rojo al levantarse— y Llachar Shire de Ravenclaw.

Los Ravenclaw, más comedidos que los de Slytherin, aplaudieron y asintieron con la cabeza, en signo de aprobación y respeto. Algo similar sucedió con el resto de nombramientos.

—De quinto, Elthered Wiser de Slytherin, Iago Iron de Hufflepuff, Elionor Brightside de Gryffindor y Cliodne O'Donnovan de Ravenclaw.

Para sorpresa y disgusto de Morgana, al pronunciar el último nombre la profesora Ravenclaw, la chica de enfrente se levantó con torpeza y cara de desconcierto entre los aplausos del resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Al parecer, no solo no era una chica de primero, sino que era de quinto y, encima, prefecta.

—Oh, enhorabuena —la alabó Haley, cosa que despertó instintos asesinos en Morgana, aunque Cliodne no pareció enterarse. Estaba demasiado sobrecogida por la ovación en su mesa y las palmaditas en la espalda de muchos de sus compañeros.

La profesora Ravenclaw pidió a los nuevos prefectos que se acercaran a la mesa de profesores para recibir instrucciones y dio permiso para que el resto de alumnos abandonaran el Salón en cuanto terminaran el desayuno. Recordó, por supuesto, que la impuntualidad en clase se cobraría puntos del contador. Así pues, Cliodne se unió a Llachar Shire, un chico altísimo con el pelo y ojos marrones. Juntos se dirigieron, como el resto de prefectos, hacia Rowena Ravenclaw, algo tensos.

Cliodne no se esperaba aquella distinción. No es que no se sintiera halagada, pero a ella le interesaban poco más que las aves y, desde luego, el peso de una responsabilidad inesperada la abrumaba un poco. Además, cuando la profesora habló de alumnos de quinto y sexto, todavía no se contaba entre ellos. Sabía que había hecho un buen examen, pero aún no había leído su horario; no quería mancharlo de mermelada por descuido. Para ella siempre era prioritario terminar de desayunar, cosa que, por cierto, no había hecho. Parecía que un ente maligno conspiraba para no dejarla comer en paz en aquel colegio.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Llachar con expresión meditabunda.

—Eh, sí, sí —contestó ella apresuradamente—. Solo un poco sorprendida.

—Dímelo a mí.

Cliodne sonrió. Por lo menos no era la única con sentimientos contradictorios. El encuentro con las cabezas de las cuatro casas no entretuvo mucho a los recién elegidos prefectos. Apenas en cinco diez minutos les resumieron sus deberes y privilegios. Su cometido consistía básicamente en orientar a los alumnos de cursos inferiores y, una vez esto les hubo quedado claro, tuvieron permiso para dispersarse y dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas, ya que, como Cliodne se temía, el Salón Comedor había quedado vacío. Llachar, que había sido más previsor que ella, había llevado todo su material directamente al desayuno, con lo que se despidió de ella, al igual que la alumna de Slytherin, Glenda, de modales correctos y encantadores. Ella era algo más brusca de carácter, pero sonrió ante aquella deferencia.

Sus pasos resonaban al ascender por los escalones de camino a la torre de Ravenclaw. Leía rápidamente su horario mientras tanto y, por lo visto, le esperaba un día lectivo intenso. Historia de la Magia y Herbología por la mañana; tras el almuerzo, una optativa, para elegir Runas o Adivinación, y dos sesiones de Transformaciones a última hora de la tarde. Las escaleras la traicionaron después de haber subido seis pisos sin dificultades y se movieron lentamente para desplazarse a la planta anterior. La joven profirió una maldición malsonante que horrorizó a un retrato del descansillo del quinto piso, lo que no perturbó a Cliodne en lo más mínimo. Con el ceño fruncido y el horario estrujado en el puño buscó con la mirada alguna otra vía para llegar a la Sala Común. Se sintió tentada en ese momento de utilizar la magia, pero se recordó a regañadientes que, desgraciadamente, era una dichosa prefecta y tenía que dar ejemplo. Incluso si no había nadie mirando. De repente, la escalera volvió a ponerse en movimiento de forma inesperada, se alargó y se comunicó directamente con el séptimo piso, sin siquiera pasar por el sexto. Cliodne no se detuvo a meditar su estrella, sino que se echó a correr y subió los escalones de tres en tres. Tenía la corazonada de que iba a llegar tarde a su primera clase de Historia de la Magia.

Maldijo la aldaba en forma de águila en la mismísima puerta de la Sala Común cuando se acordó de que para entrar, debía responder acertadamente su acertijo.

—Si el lodo quieres evitar, guárdate de los manjares de la hija del sol que, rodeada de agua, árboles y fieras, esperaba en una mansión de piedra. Y bien, ¿dónde habitaba ella? —inquirió la aldaba.

—Diantres —masculló Cliodne—. Si me dejas pasar ahora, prometo pensarlo y responderte más tarde.

—Esa no es la respuesta correcta. Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Te odio.

—Esa no es la respuesta correcta. Inténtalo de nuevo —repitió el águila con voz monocorde.

—¡Ya sé! Soy la prefecta y te ordeno que…

—Esa tampoco es la respuesta correcta. Te está costado. Inténtalo de nuevo.

—¡Voy a llegar tarde a clase, por favor!

—Se ve que no eres una estudiante muy formal —opinó la aldaba—, pero puedes volver a intentarlo.

—¡No tengo ni idea! Ni siquiera sé quién es la hija del sol esa.

—Fantástica ocasión para dar uso a la biblioteca —repuso la aldaba—. Tal vez te ayude en tu próximo intento.

—Como no abras la puerta a la de tres —amenazó Cliodne con la varita en ristre—, te las vas a tener que ver conmigo.

De pronto, escuchó una risa apagada y Cliodne quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Desesperada, rogó a los cielos para no tener un profesor detrás y los cielos debieron de escucharla porque, al darse la vuelta, se topó con la sonrisa de un muchacho pelirrojo alto y guapo, que, cómplice, le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Puedes repetir el acertijo por favor? —preguntó el chico a la aldaba.

—Si el lodo quieres evitar, guárdate de los manjares de la hija del sol que, rodeada de agua, árboles y fieras, esperaba en una mansión de piedra. Y bien, ¿dónde habitaba ella?

—En la isla de Eea, si no me falla la memoria —contestó el chico al instante.

—Una memoria excelente —confirmó el águila y la puerta se abrió.

Cliodne y el muchacho pasaron sin dudarlo, aunque Cliodne, puede que por primera vez en su vida, se había sonrojado. No tanto por no haber sabido adivinar el acertijo (todavía no estaba muy segura de a qué se refería el condenado pajarraco), sino porque tenía quince años y acababa de rescatarla un joven bien parecido. No solía recibir atenciones masculinas por sus maneras ásperas, poco propias de una dama. La joven se había criado, rebelde, en los bosques de Ávalon y tenía problemas para entender las convenciones propias de su época. Entre ellas, la forma de tratar con los hombres. Prueba de ello, la torpeza para dejar que el jovencito pelirrojo la tomara de la mano para besársela. Sobresaltada, dio un paso atrás con cara de susto, aunque no retiró la mano.

—Ciabhan —se presentó él después del beso—. Estoy en sexto. Cliodne, ¿no?

Ella asintió, algo aturdida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, te han presentado delante de todo el Salón Comedor hace un rato. —Ciabhan se rió, divertido.

—Ah, claro. —Cliodne se sintió estúpida por segunda vez en lo que llevaba de mañana—. Eh… gracias por lo de la puerta.

—No hay de qué. Bueno, te dejo. Creo que llegas tarde, ¿no? Yo tengo la mañana libre porque no voy a coger Aritmancia.

—Oh. —murmuró ella. No estaba muy segura de lo que le hablaba el chico, pero estaba siendo realmente simpático. Y qué sonrisa tan bonita. Vaya. Por cierto… ¿no tenía que contestarle algo? —Eh, bueno, sí, creo que llego… tarde. Um. Encantada, Ciabhan. Ha sido… genial y eso.

—Sí —asintió él y sus ojos negros, como espejos, centellearon—. Encantado de conocerte, prefecta.

Cliodne huyó despavorida, convencida de que acaba de hacer el mayor ridículo de la historia de la magia, aunque esperaba que pasara inadvertido en los anales del tiempo y que jamás de los jamases se comentara en la asignatura a la que ya llegaba impuntual. Cuando bajó de su dormitorio, con los libros en el regazo, no encontró a Ciabhan y se sorprendió al sentirse algo decepcionada. No obstante, no estaba sola en la Sala Común. Una niña morena con coletas estaba empapada de los pies a la cabeza. Al parecer, acababa de entrar porque había dejado un reguero de agua a su paso que llegaba hasta la puerta. Cliodne se quedó mirándola, algo perpleja, desde la escalera. De pronto, la niña rompió a llorar.

A Cliodne por poco se le caen los libros al suelo. Se acercó a ella con intención de consolarla, aunque sin sentirse demasiado capaz de la hazaña. Toda aquella situación le resultaba absurda.

—Perdona, ¿estás bien?

La niña lloró aun más fuerte. No había sido una pregunta afortunada. Tampoco había sido muy inteligente porque hasta el menos observador de los muggles se habría dado cuenta de que la pequeña no estaba disfrutando de su mejor momento. Cliodne le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mojado y lo intentó una vez más al recordar que era su deber el preocuparse y ayudar a los alumnos de su casa. Maldita prefectura.

—¿Cómo te llamas, renacuaja? —preguntó otra vez intentando modular la voz y mostrarse cariñosa. Claro que a lo mejor _renacauaja_ no era la palabra más apropiada en aquel momento, pensó, pero tampoco se le pueden pedir escamas al fénix. Cliodne la había utilizado con su mejor intención. Además, a la renacuaja no le importó en absoluto.

—Va-Va-Vanora —sollozó ella. Entonces, se llevó una mano a los ojos para limpiarlos con la manga de la túnica e hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

—Bueno, Vavavánora, ¿qué te ha pasado?

A Vanora se le escapó la risa.

—Es Vanora —corrigió a Cliodne—. Perdón. No quería ponerme a llorar, pero… Me he perdido cuando intentaba encontrar el aula de Adivinación y un poltergeist me ha tirado un cubo de agua sobre la cabeza… ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

—Ya somos dos —murmuró Cliodne para sus adentros. Suspiró y finalmente, tomó una decisión a regañadientes—. Anda, vete a cambiarte. Yo te espero aquí y cuando vuelvas, te ayudo a buscar la clase, ¿quieres?

—¿De verdad?

—¿Para qué estamos los prefectos? —Cliodne lamentó aquella pregunta retórica en cuanto dejó sus labios.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Vanora, muy contenta. Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras con tanto ímpetu que parecía mentira que apenas unos minutos, estuviera hecha un mar de lágrimas. Cliodne se quedó algo traspuesta tras verla pasar como una centella por delante.

Al rato, Vanora regresó con una túnica seca y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando dejaron la Sala Común e intentando encontrar el camino a la clase de Adivinación, Cliodne descubrió que la chica de las coletas, a pesar de su aspecto infantil, no era tan niña como aparentaba. Tenía trece años y la habían puesto en cuarto. Resultó ser parlanchina, agradable, inquieta y extremadamente inteligente, incluso para su edad. No dejó de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que iba a ser su estancia en Hogwarts y las ganas que tenía de aprender a aparecerse y de ser animaga. Cliodne, más reservada, no le confesó que echaba de menos los árboles, el silencio y los cielos abiertos e infinitos de Ávalon y que, paradójicamente, se sentía un poco sola rodeada de tanta gente y temía no hacer amigos nunca. Sin embargo, cuando Vanora le preguntó qué le apetecía más del colegio, no pudo evitar que por su mente pasara la visión de un par de ojos color carbón… Respondió:

—Creo que la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Me gustan mucho. —Se lo pensó y agregó—: Además, he conocido al profesor y parecía simpático.

En aquel momento, dieron por fin con el aula de Adivinación. Vanora no la había encontrado la primera vez porque la puerta era una trampilla en el techo, pero alguien la había dejado abierta (previendo con atino que alguien llegaría tarde) y de ella colgaba una escalerilla de cuerda. De repente, una cabeza asomó por la abertura. Tenía la cara huesuda y pálida, más propia de un fantasma que de un hombre. El profesor de Adivinación, calvo y con perilla oscura, les fruncía el ceño.

—Suban, vamos. Llegan dieciséis minutos y cuatro segundos tarde.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Cliodne.

No le valió de nada porque el profesor de Adivinación, alargó un brazo sorprendentemente largo y cogió a la prefecta del brazo. Con una fuerza extraordinaria, tiró de ella y la subió al aula. Vanora la siguió con los ojos como platos por la escalerilla.

—Tomen asiento. Les decía a sus compañeros que pueden referirse a mí como el profesor Fomore.

Zaniah Fomore era altísimo; pronto correría el rumor por el colegio de que tenía sangre gigante en sus venas, aunque su extremada delgadez parecía contradecirlo. También era sobrio al vestir y elegante al andar: se movía lentamente y dando amplias zancadas mientras dedicaba una mirada escrutadora a sus distintos alumnos. En su aula, los alumnos compartían unos incómodos divanes de tres en tres y el suelo estaba decorado con un mosaico con motivos vegetales y una escena del oráculo de Delfos, según él contó esa misma mañana en la clase de la que Cliodne trató de escapar a toda costa.

—Como iba diciendo, las artes de la Adivinación son imprecisas y para aquellos no dotados con lo que se denomina «el ojo interior», se reduce a una mera interpretación de signos extremadamente compleja. Este año estudiaremos las interpretaciones de varias ramas adivinatorias de acuerdo con los estudios de los antiguos magos griego y mesopotámicos y dejaremos para el curso que viene los descubrimientos más recientes.

No obstante, cabe destacar que no es probable que cualquiera de vosotros tenga una visión o profetice algo durante esta clase. El don de la premonición es escaso y caprichoso. En muchos casos, el mago o la bruja ni siquiera son conscientes de que han vaticinado algo si no es gracias a testigos presenciales de la profecía. Los hay que sí reconocen sus visiones, pero son casos muy raros. A estos se les llama videntes y pocos controlan su habilidad a placer. Como les decía, un don escaso y caprichoso, aunque, en ocasiones, se ha considerado más una maldición que un don. Incluso se habla de enfermedad… ¿Alguna duda hasta el momento?

Varias manos se levantaron en el aire. La más veloz, la de un alumno de Slytherin, pero Cliodne, ansiosa por ir a su clase de Historia de la Magia, se le adelantó en la palabra:

—Profesor Fomore, con todo el respeto, tengo que…

—Si quiere decir algo, será mejor que levante la mano, señorita…

—O'Donnovan.

—Señorita O'Donnovan —sonrió el profesor—. No se me olvidará, téngalo por seguro. Señor Emrys, ¿cuál es su pregunta?

—Ha explicado que un vidente podría controlar las visiones —introdujo el estudiante de Slytherin—. Entiendo que quiere decir que puede forzarlas, pero… ¿se puede cerrar la mente a una visión, profesor?

—Es una buena pregunta. Hay pocos que se planteen que alguien pueda desear no conocer los designios del futuro, aunque es de sabios…—aprobó el maestro—, A cerrar la mente, en la ciencia mágica, se le llama Oclumancia y es la única rama de la magia que le está vedada a un vidente. Verá, Merlín, hoy hablamos del don como de un ojo interior que ve más. Lo hemos heredado de la Antigua Mesopotamia y responde una imagen evocadora, pero limitada.

Según los estudios de Adivinación actuales, se baraja la posibilidad de que la visión sea algo más que una capacidad de ver más allá. En realidad, se trata de una inusual apertura mental. Según esta teoría, los magos, en general, tienen una coraza, un muro alrededor de su mente que impiden que las imágenes del futuro (o del pasado) la atraviesen. Es una defensa natural del ser humano, puesto que, como se ha demostrado, esas imágenes tienen un precio: un desgaste físico y mental superior al que producirían tres horas seguidas de ejercicio físico. De hecho, se sabe de casos de videntes que han fallecido tras una visión demasiado larga.

Lo extraordinario de los videntes es que no poseen este medio de defensa; su mente es un puente abierto a lo metafísico, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. En otras palabras, no, no pueden cerrar la mente en ningún caso, ni aunque quisieran hacerlo para protegerse de legeremancia, joven Emrys. Por supuesto, esto tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas y, sobre todo, entraña riesgos. ¿Más dudas? Sí, usted…

—Vanora Luth, profesor Fomore.

Cliodne se lamentó porque su mano no había sido suficientemente rápida al levantarse en el aire.

—¿Es usted vidente, profesor?

—Si lo fuera, no se lo diría, señorita Luth.

—Eso es como decir que sí —replicó Vanora con el ceño fruncido—. ¿O no?

—Tendrá que quedarse con la duda, querida —sonrió el profesor—. Señorita O'Donnovan, por fin, le llega el turno. Adelante.

—Yo no soy de cuarto; soy de quinto —explotó Cliodne—. ¿Puedo irme ya a mi clase?

—Debería, señorita O'Donnovan —contestó el profesor con parsimonia.

Cliodne se levantó del diván en el que se sentaba junto a Vanora y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Por poco tropieza al bajar los dos últimos escalones de cuerda que pendían de la trampilla del aula de Adivinación. Antes de dar con la clase de Historia de la Magia, decidió que no cursaría Adivinación si podía evitarlo. Aquello de interpretar signos se le antojaba terriblemente pesado; quizás se decantara por Runas, igual que Ciabhan.

La profesora Meissa Balor era una mujer de baja estatura, jovial y llena de energía; tenía melena corta y pelo cano, las mejillas sonrosadas y pecas por toda la cara. Se notaba que en su juventud había sido una de esas personas inquietas que nunca duran mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio porque se desplazaba por todo el aula a grandes y veloces zancadas. Hablaba con pasión de la Historia de la Magia y escenificaba los momentos históricos más destacados para gran entretenimiento de sus estudiantes. Parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Cliodne entraba en clase con media hora de retraso porque estaba hablando en ese momento de uno de sus episodios favoritos y no interrumpió su relato:

—Y la bruja Circe —contaba con tono misterioso—, de cuyas trenzas doradas muchos habréis oído hablar, vivía en una isla, en un claro rodeado de bosque, protegida por leones y lobos que la obedecían solo a ella. Era una experta en pociones avanzadas que convertían a los hombres en bestias, aunque ella tenía predilección por los cerdos. Ella misma, desde su casa de piedra, divulgó rumores para acrecentar su fama de hechicera y hasta los muggles pensaban que era hija del titán Helios… ¿Alguien sabe el nombre de la morada de Circe?

A Cliodne se le escapó una sonrisa y levantó la mano.

—¿La isla de Eea?

—Muy bien, así que no le quitaré puntos a su casa por llegar tarde, prefecta O'Donnovan —apuntó la profesora Balor con aire conspirador—, pero la próxima vez que no llegue a la hora, absténgase de entrar. Ha distraído al señor Iron al pasar.

—Lo siento, profesora.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, ¿quién sabe qué hijo de Circe se convirtió en el rey de los etruscos?

La clase de Herbología le resultó tan interesante como la de Historia o más, pero a Cliodne le desagradó el profesor, el señor Pwyll Thidar, un hombre enjuto y albino de voz susurrante que disfrutaba humillando a los estudiantes más ineptos para la asignatura. Desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con la maestra Dana Morrigan, una profesora muy joven con poca experiencia, pero que hacía gala de una paciencia infinita para enseñar la escritura y lectura de runas a todos los alumnos con ganas de aprender. Eso sí, siempre les mandaba una cantidad ingente de tarea. Como el profesor Slytherin, que habría muerto antes de no ponerles deberes. Era el más exigente de todos; incluso que la profesora Hufflepuff, que educaba en la perseverancia a base de trabajo duro tanto en el aula como fuera de ella. Las clases más entretenidas eran siempre las del profesor Gryffindor, que era imprevisible y, a veces, más osado de la cuenta. Más de un alumno había terminado en la enfermería después de una de sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras….

Eso sí, la mejor profesora con diferencia, no era otra que la profesora Ravenclaw. Tenía siempre la palabra justa y transmitía los conocimientos de forma clara y segura, hablaba con propiedad y nunca resultaba aburrida. Su control sobre la materia que impartía era absoluto y, además, siempre planteaba debates interesantes en clase. Los alumnos de su Casa la tenían en alta estima y acudían a ella en busca de consejo de vez en cuando.

Por cierto, contra todo pronóstico, todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw le cogieron cariño al águila de los acertijos porque se organizaban debates en torno a sus preguntas a la puerta de la Sala Común que daban oportunidad para que la mayoría de los estudiantes de la casa se conocieran en el descansillo del séptimo piso. Muchos hicieron allí amistades inesperadas, incluso con estudiantes de otros cursos, discutiendo sobre los posibles usos de la sangre de dragón, como Ciabhan y Cliodne, a quien a finales de septiembre muchos llamaban ya Cleena.

* * *

**N.d.a. Bueno, aquí os he dejado un capítulo más de DDNT. Es un capítulo un poco diferente y me da un poco de miedo que no esté a la altura de los anteriores, pero... Bueno, ahí lo dejo. Quería daros un paseo por Ravenclaw ^^.**

Veamos, **alumnos de ****Ravenclaw** mencionados durante el capítulo:

**Segundo: **Haley, Morgana

**Cuarto: **Vanora (su nombre es celta y me pareció especialmente bonito; significa _ola blanca_.)

**Quinto: **Cliodne

**Sexto:** Llachar (cuyo nombre celta significa _brillante_) y Ciabhan (del que no revelaré nada y quien quiera investigar, que investigue.)

**Profesores nuevos**:

-Zaniah Fomore: **:** (Los Fomore son un pueblo misterioso que aparece constantemente en la tradición irlandesa. Zaniah es el nombre de una estrella de la constelación Virgo) Profesor de Adivinación.

-Meissa Balor: (Balor es un dios celta tuerto cuyo único ojo despedía fuego. Meissa es una estrella de la constelación de Orión). Profesora de Historia de la Magia y una apasionada de la materia.

-Dana Morrigan: (Morrigan es una divinidad irlandesa que excita a los guerreros para combatir y Dana es la diosa madre de los celtas) profesora de Runas.

-Pwyll Thidar: (Pwyll el sabio es un personaje de la mitología celta, el príncipe de Dyfed. El apellido me lo he inventado). Profesor de Herbología

Doy un aviso. He cambiado el nombre del celador. Antes era el señor William Crackles, pero ahora le he **Hankerton Humble, **porque, según Pottermore, fue el primer celador de Hogwarts.

A partir de ahora, dedicaré un capítulo a cada mes. Este corresponde al mes de septiembre, el siguiente hablará del mes de octubre, el siguiente de noviembre, etc. y espero que a partir de ahora, que ha sido el último capítulo de presentación, empiece a desarrollarse la trama de forma más ligera, aunque sea esta una historia lenta. ¿Qué es lo que os ha parecido más interesante del episodio? ¿Qué os ha gustado más?


	15. La noche de Samhaim

**Capítulo XV**

**La noche de Samhaim**

La luz diáfana de la mañana bañaba los terrenos de Hogwarts y todavía podían distinguirse las pequeñas gotas de rocío esparcidas sobre la hierba. Olía a humedad, hacía un poco de frío y las nubes, unas grises, otras blancas, adquirían formas alargadas de fantasía y se difuminaban en los contornos en su marcha lenta y solemne por el macilento cielo del norte. Godric apretó el paso, seguido de una veintena de alumnos de primero que le llegaban a la altura de la rodilla, en completo silencio, intimidados por la extraña oscuridad que emanaba de entre los árboles; Gryffindor no pretendía, sin embargo, adentrarse más allá de la linde del bosque: era consciente de que faltaban tan solo un día para Samhaim y que algo estaba preparándose en el corazón de la floresta.

Se detuvo, de pronto, y notó como alguien se chocaba contra él. Godric se dio la vuelta y se topó con una niña de Hufflepuff que le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y farfullaba una disculpa en un tono apenas audible. Era bajita y endeble; parecía que fuera a caerse para atrás al menor soplo de brisa. La carita ovalada llena de pecas, el pelo lacio y negro, recogido detrás de una fina diadema lila, y la piel muy blanca, casi traslúcida. Por timidez, solía intentar pasar desapercibida en clase y no destacaba por nada en especial. Tampoco se oía hablar de ella en la sala de profesores; sin embargo, en Defensa siempre estaba inusualmente atenta.

—No pasa nada, Elaine.

Entretanto, los alumnos formaron un semicírculo más o menos uniforme delante del profesor, algo inquietos.

Se rumoreaba por el castillo que las clases prácticas del profesor Gryffindor eran algo peligrosas y, a decir verdad, muchos de ellos estaban asustados. La historia más truculenta que Elaeth había escuchado era la de una auténtica misión en una pirámide egipcia que habían llevado a cabo los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de sexto. Cuando oyó que el prefecto de su casa, Llachar Shire, había luchado con las manos desnudas contra un _inferi_ cubierto de vendas, él mismo se había acercado para preguntarle y, tras pensarlo un momento, Llachar le había contestado: «lo de las manos desnudas es una exageración», lo que, por cierto, no tranquilizaba en absoluto a Elaeth ahora que tenía que enfrentarse a un verdadero reto Gryffindor. Ni tampoco lo hizo el discurso introductorio del maestro:

—El fin de la magia defensiva —comenzó a explicar Godric— es protegernos a nosotros y proteger a otros. Por tanto, siempre que sirva a este fin, no importa tanto si obtenemos o no los resultados que esperábamos de, por ejemplo, un hechizo en concreto. Cuando uno combate las artes oscuras, nada está decidido de antemano, la creatividad es fundamental; muchas veces estaremos a merced del miedo y es difícil mantener la cabeza fría. Hasta un hechizo malogrado puede resultar beneficioso de forma imprevista. Por eso, lo que de verdad importa es tener claro en todo momento el sentido de la lucha —aclaró Godric y los ojos le brillaron—. De él proviene el auténtico coraje y, al final, es el coraje lo único que te mantiene en pie. ¿Preparados para la clase de hoy?

Godric de miedos y habladurías no sabía nada y estaba convencido de que la clase que estaba a punto de impartir iba a ser emocionante para todos. Lo cierto era que hasta el momento, Broky y Gwen habían recomendado a Godric que comenzara con la teoría con los más pequeños y él, a regañadientes, había consentido. No obstante, puesto que llevaban un mes de libros y ejercicios controlados dentro de la seguridad del aula, había decidido lanzar a sus estudiantes un pequeño desafío: tenía preparado un circuito de obstáculos para hacer una carrera por equipos y confiaba en que los alumnos no solo se enfrentaran a un peligro calculado, sino que además se lo pasaran en grande y disfrutaran de los pocos días de sol que quedaban antes de que cayera el invierno; pensaba que les vendría bien hacer algo de ejercicio ahora que el curso parecía avanzar a un ritmo frenético y las tareas se multiplicaban.

—Veamos, vamos a dividirnos en cuatro equipos mixtos de cinco miembros cada uno.

Los niños se juntaron entre ellos por su cuenta en un santiamén, pero a Godric no le convencieron demasiado y se dedicó durante dos minutos a reagruparlos para formar equipos más o menos equilibrados. Le costó especialmente separar a unas niñas de Hufflepuff que se habían hecho íntimas amigas y no solían interactuar con los demás. Curiosamente, se sorprendió al descubrir que le gustaba negociar con aquellas renacuajas... Nombró cuatro capitanes y, por último, añadió:

—En cada equipo habrá un miembro protegido al que elegís vosotros. El objetivo del equipo es que el protegido consiga superar todos los obstáculos y llegue a la meta de un circuito de pruebas que he preparado para vosotros. ¿Hace falta que lo repita? ¿Seguro? Vale —y añadió al ver las caras espantadas de sus alumnos—: No os preocupéis, porque todo a lo que os vais a enfrentar lo hemos visto en clase.

Las niños no se inmutaron ante semejante revelación; no recordaban que en clase se hubiera hablado de cosas placenteras ni remotamente divertidas: monstruos, maldiciones, magos oscuros, magia negra... Los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf no estaban muy emocionados con la idea y, cuando Godric sacó su varita y descubrió el circuito con magia, lo miraron con aprensión.

Elaeth, como capitán y portavoz de su equipo, alzó la mano al aire con el entrecejo fruncido, como siempre que algo no le cuadraba.

—Profesor Gryffindor, ¿y cuáles serán las pruebas?

—Eso tendréis que descubrirlo vosotros. —Elaeth no pareció muy satisfecho con la respuesta—. Bien, chicos, quiero que os reunáis con vuestro equipo durante dos minutos y decidáis quién es el protegido antes de comenzar.

Elaeth miró a su equipo no demasiado satisfecho. Solo conocía a Bryce Smith, que dormía en su misma habitación en el castillo; los otros tres eran Hufflepuff. Uno de ellos era regordete y pelirrojo; Hengist había dicho que se llamaba. Parecía simpático, pero las dos niñas no le daban tan buena impresión. Briallen Bones con aquellos ojos marrones enormes, tenía cara de desconcierto; al parecer, no se había enterado de nada y habría que explicarle todo... Elaine de Shalott, por otra parte, le recordaba a un ratoncito asustado. Vaya gracia le había tocado en suerte...

—¿Qué tal si lo echamos a suertes? —propuso Bryce—. ¿O alguien quiere ser el protegido?

Briallen levantó la mano. No estaba muy contenta ante la idea de un circuito de obstáculos y, la verdad, no había entendido muy bien qué tenía que hacer el protegido, pero la palabra en sí, sonaba bastante bien. Con la fama que tenía el profesor Gryffindor, protección era justo lo que necesitaba.

El competitivo Bryce, de ojos negros y pelo rizado castaño, no estaba muy seguro de si le hacía gracia que una chica fuera la protegida. Aquella niña no tenía pinta de poder llegar a la meta y a él no le haría ninguna gracia perder la carrera por su culpa, pero tampoco quería crear problemas al grupo, así que no puso objeción alguna y se encogió de hombros.

Hengist dio también su conformidad. En realidad, el que más habilidoso y capaz le parecía era Elaeth: en clase siempre destacaba por encima de los demás y se notaba que era muy inteligente. Por algo, el profesor Gryffindor lo había elegido capitán. Ahora, puede el que protegido no tuviera por qué ser el mejor mago.

El profesor Gryffindor volvió a llamar la atención de los alumnos y les dio indicaciones para que se pusieran en sus puestos frente a una línea blanca que apareció en el suelo. Los capitanes comunicaron qué habían decidido respecto al protegido y el maestro se dirigió a ellos una vez más:

—Cuando de mi varita salgan chispas, dará comienzo la carrera. ¿Listos?

Muchos asintieron y eso le bastó para alzar en alto la varita. Una voluta de humo y unas chispas naranjas después, los alumnos echaron a correr campo a través.

Elaine aferró su varita con fuerza y, sin perder de vista a Bryce, que iba en cabeza, corrió de la mano de Briallen, consciente de que Elaeth y Hengist las cubrían. Estaba asustada. De pronto, una extraña bruma se levantó del suelo y cubrió a Bryce por completo y se hizo más y más densa, hasta que Elaine apenas pudo distinguir su silueta más que como una mancha borrosa. Escuchó que Elaeth gritaba que se detuvieran a su espalda y se puso en guardia; Bryce Smith incluso retrocedió para avisarles:

—Hay un pantano.

Briallen tragó saliva y ella le apretó la mano para transmitirle confianza. Hengist las sonrió a ambas y Elaine se sintió un poco más segura. Todos miraron al que habían elegido como capitán y Elaeth, serio y pensativo, añadió:

—Está bien, chicos, vamos a rodear a Briallen, así que, Elaine, cubre su flanco izquierdo y yo el derecho. Hengist se queda en la retaguardia. Olvidaos de la carrera por un momento y más si no tenemos campo de visión. Permanecemos juntos, alerta y avanzamos despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y la neblina lechosa les cubrió por completo hasta que apenas podían verse unos a otros.

—Lumos —murmuró Bryce y se vieron las caras, con las varitas al ristre—. Es mejor que solo ilumine yo. Por si nos atacan.

Elaeth sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea: de pronto, sus ojos verdes aumentaron de tamaño y brillaron en la oscuridad, como los de un búho. Briallen y Elaine prorrumpieron en carcajadas y Bryce retrocedió hacia atrás de un salto.

—¡Das miedo! —exclamó Hengist—. En serio, vuelve a la normalidad, Elaeth, o voy a pensar que eres una de las pruebas del circuito cada vez que te mire.

Elaeth compuso una mueca de disgusto, pero sus globos oculares recuperaron su tamaño habitual, aunque, esta vez, sus iris se tiñeron de rojo escarlata.

Briallen se agarró de la capa de Bryce y el metamorfomago la tomó de la otra mano para empezar a avanzar. Todos comenzaban a sentir cómo la neblina calaba dentro de sus ropas; mojados y helados, prosiguieron la marcha hasta notar cómo las botas se embadurnaban de barro. Elaine no pudo contener una mueca de asco mientras se acercaban a las aguas de la ciénega que no eran capaces de ver. De pronto, aparecieron diminutas luces titilantes marcando un camino zigzagueante a la izquierda y Elaine se sorprendió al percibir una sensación de alivio tal, que se sintió abrumada, incluso extraña en su propio cuerpo. Desconfió.

—Ese debe ser el camino —murmuró Bryce.

—El pofesor Gryffindor ha dicho que no debemos desviarnos —susurró Elaine.

—A lo mejor ya nos hemos desviado y ese es el camino. No veo ni torta —masculló Bryce de mala gana. Realmente el hechizo linterna solo conseguí envolverlos en una burbuja lumínica débil, pero no alcanzaba a alumbrar el camino que tuvieran por delante—. ¡Ay!

—¿Qué pasa! —gritó Elaeth, alarmado.

—Me he chocado con algo duro —Bryce señaló hacia abajo con la varita y les informó—: Es un bote.

—Será para cruzar el pantano —Briallen resaltó la obviedad y Hengist enarcó una ceja.

—Debe de ser profundo entonces —reflexionó Elaeth en voz alta—. Me pregunto cómo habrá desplazado un pantano hasta aquí el profesor Gryffindor.

—A mí, ahora mismo, me da un poco igual —reconoció Bryce—. Entonces, ¿nos montamos en esta cosa?

Elaine puso los ojos en blanco y se subió ella primero; Briallen la siguió después de soltar a Bryce, que ya no quiso quedar por detrás de dos chicas, así que se encaramó también al bote. Hengist y Elaeth intercambiaron una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice, pero no dijeron nada e imitaron a sus compañeros. Había solo un par de remos. Se responsabilizó Hengist, que iba a la cola de la pequeña embarcación. Las luces sobre las aguas empezaron a moverse de repente, en cuanto la barca comenzó a desplazarse sobre la superficie del pantano y el alivió se vio suplantado por el miedo.

—Hay que evitar las luces —indicó Elaeth—. Me dan muy mala espina.

—A mí me gustaría verlas de cerca —susurró Briallen con una voz rara y la mirada perdida. Elaine sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y apretó la mano de su amiga por temor a perderla entre la niebla—. Son bonitas.

Es verdad, eran bonitas. Cuanto más avanzaban, tratando de ignorarlas, más sentían cómo la curiosidad se apoderaba de ellos. Elaine frunció el ceño y cerró los párpados para poder pensar. Una vez en completa oscuridad, se sintió mucho más libre ahora que no veía aquellos resplandores fugaces parpadear sobre el agua. Estaba convencida de que pesaba un encantamiento maligno en aquellas condenadas luces.

—Cerrad los ojos —comandó ella en un hilo de voz y, aunque dubitativos, Elaeth, Bryce y Briallen terminaron por obedecerla. Hengist frunció el ceño: si quería conducir el bote, cerrar los ojos era una completa estupidez. De pronto, se sorprendió al ver que todas las luces se concentraban en una sola a pocos metros y se apoderó él un ansia implacable. Lentamente, viró con los remos, sin pensar en nada y no se fijó en una sombra negra que se deslizaba como una serpiente marina bajo el agua iluminada…

Elaine escuchó un chapoteo y, alarmada, abrió los ojos para comprobar con horror que uno de los remos se hundía en el agua y que Hengist se había levantado y tenía un pie fuera de la barca. Una especie de doble retina blanquecina nublaba los ojos del niño.

—¡No! —gritó ella y los demás se alteraron y abrieron también los ojos. Elaeth reaccionó muy rápido y saltó para atrapar a Hengist de los pies y, en ese momento, Briallen chilló, aterrorizada, al ver levantarse ante ellos el cuello de una criatura escamosa con largos colmillos. Elaeth no podía soltar a Hengist, que intentaba resistirse y tirarse al pantano; Bryce se quedó paralizo, presa del pánico; Elaine, sin embargo, frunció el ceño y enarboló la varita delante del monstruo—: ¡_Ascendio_!

El extraño ser salió completamente del agua y flotó en el aire ante ellos, sorprendido y fuera de su elemento. La pequeña Elaine mantuvo la varita en alto durante un segundo, pero después, se la llevó al hombro izquierdo para lanzarla a continuación, con todas sus fuerzas, hacia la derecha, de manera que su brazo trazó un ángulo de 180 grados en el aire y el monstruo salió disparado hacia lo lejos.

—¡Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que el kelpie nos dé alcance! ¡No tenemos bridas para hacer un hechizo de colocación! —gritó la niña, sin dejar de escuchar la respiración acompasada de Briallen—. ¡Hay que remar y salir del pantano! ¡Rápido!

Sin embargo, Hengist no estaba por la labor de remar. El bote temblaba porque Elaeth y él luchaban ahora de pie. Él primero intentaba resistirse al bloqueo del segundo y tirarse al agua. Parecía que el bote estaba a punto de volcar. Elaine y Briallen comenzaron a chillar y Bryce tuvo que recuperarse de la impresión y cogió uno de los remos que quedaban con el que intento mantener a flote la barca, contrarrestando los devaneos. Sin embargo, el kelpie no tardó en regresar y lo único que se le ocurrió a Bryce fue golpearle con el remo una y otra y otra vez, con saña, aterrorizado, hasta que Elaine volvió a utilizar el mismo encantamiento de antes para alejar a la bestia. Escucharon dos zambullidos: el del monstruo, a lo lejos, después de que Elaine liberara el conjuro, agotada; y el de Hengist, que había caído al agua definitivamente.

—¡No! —grimió Elaeth, que comenzó a quitarse los zapatos para ir tras él, pero Bryce enfocó el agua y comprobaron que el cuerpo de Hengist había desaparecido. Bryce puso una mano sobre el hombro de Elaeth para detenerle, aunque no hizo falta, Elaeth se había frenado solo. Al parecer, al tocar el agua, uno se eliminaba de la carrera.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Briallen llega a la meta; seguro que Hengist está bien —logró decir Elaine por fin y Briallen sollozó.

El kelpie regresó por ellos la tercera vez y esta vez fue Elaeth, el que todavía en pie, pensó con la cabeza fría y atacó:

—¡_Expulso_!

El hechizo obtuvo mejor resultado que el de Elaine, porque derribó a la bestia y la lanzó mucho más lejos. Bryce ocupó el lugar de Hengist y empezó a remar con un solo remo. El kelpie les atacó unas cuantas veces más hasta que volvieron a tener los pies en tierra, pero entre Elaine, Elaeth y Briallen lo contuvieron. Cuando se desembarazaron del bote, la niebla se desvaneció y ellos volvieron a encontrarse en los límites del bosque.

Estaban agotados y temblorosos, así que avanzaron muy lentamente hacia delante, agarrados unos a otros de las manos. Elaine se mordió un labio al cabo de unos minutos, al notar que nada sucedía: aquello no podía presagiar nada bueno. Caminaron durante cinco minutos en completo silencio, con todos los músculos en tensión hasta que, poco a poco, volvieron a respirar con normalidad… En ese momento, Elaeth le echó un vistazo a Elaine, no sin cierta curiosidad.

Aquella Hufflepuff canija y paliducha no solo había dado muestras de gran valor, sino que había mantenido la cabeza fría en todo momento. Ahora mismo, andaba con el ceño fruncido. Resultaba que de Shalott era mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando? —gritó Bryce a su izquierda y Elaeth lo miró, aturdido, para darse cuenta de que Bryce se hundía en la tierra, que se lo tragaba poco a poco. Ambos compusieron una mueca de terror y Briallen chilló a su derecha—. ¡No me sueltes, Elth! ¡No me sueltes!

Sin embargo, Elaeth lo soltó para agarrarle después del antebrazo y tirar de él. Briallen tiró de ambos y Elaine intetó ayudarla también. Les costó un rato conseguir sacar a Bryce de la tierra. No obstante, concluyeron que debían permanecer como una cadena para ayudarse si encontraban más arenas movedizas. Se quedaron quietos por un instante. Desconfiados, estudiaron el suelo, pero no había signos visibles de amenaza. Eran arenas movedizas mágicas; su única oportunidad contra ellas era actuar como un equipo. Briallen tuvo un momento de inspiración cuando miró hacia atrás.

—Chicos… —susurró en un hilo de voz—. El agua nos persigue.

Todos miraron hacia atrás y, efectivamente, las aguas del pantano empezaban a comerse la tierra a bastante velocidad. Si les atrapaba, había bastantes posibilidades de que volvieran a quedar a merced del kelpie o de que, como Hengist, desaparecieran. Había que correr.

Bryce se echó a la carrera y todos, naturalmente, tuvieron que seguirle el paso, lo que resultaba harto difícil porque el chico era muy veloz y a las niñas sobre todo, les costaba mantener el ritmo. Elaine tropezó, cayó al suelo y perdió la mano de Briallen, pero, pese a las protestas de Elaeth, Bryce siguió sin inmutarse, sin escuchar. Elaine se levantó con esfuerzo y corrió detrás de ellos para intentar darles alcance, pero no lo conseguía y el agua estaba cada vez más y más cerca. Casi sin aliento, la niña vio como Bryce y Elaeth caían en otro anal de arenas movedizas. Briallen no tenía suficiente fuerza ella sola para arrastrar a los dos muchachos hacia tierra firme, así que ellos se hundían cada vez más rápido.

—¿Dónde está Elaine? —preguntó Bryce

—La hemos dejado atrás —gritó Briallen

—Mierda. De esta no salimos… —murmuró Elaeth— Nos van a suspender la práctica…

—Y yo preocupado por morir ahogado en arena —dijo Bryce con los ojos en blanco.

—Esto es una simulación. Nadie va a morir, ¿vale? —masculló Elaine, jadeante, al alcanzarlos por fin—. Y el objetivo es proteger a Briallen y yo sola no voy a poder hacerlo, así que Elaeth, suelta a Bryce. Entre las dos, podemos contigo.

—¿Qué! —preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez.

—¿Preferís hundiros los dos? —replicó Elaine—. ¡Venga! Nos vemos en la meta, Bryce.

Bryce compuso una mueca de resignación y fue él el que se deshizo de la mano de Elaeth.

Antes de que la tierra lo tragara por completo, el Ravenclaw le dijo a su compañero de casa:

—Más te vale aprobar por mí, Elth.

Elaeth sonrió. Elaine y Briallen tiraron de él con fuerza hasta que consiguieron sacarlo por completo. Los tres volvieron a correr hacia delante, algo más relajados que al principio. No solo porque la segunda prueba hubiera sido más sencilla que la primera, sino porque empezaban a darse cuenta de que nadie corría peligro real, que el circuito era para practicar y utilizar el cerebro; las pruebas eran, al fin y al cabo, juegos, no armas mortíferas.

Ahora que se quedaba a solas con las dos chicas, a Elaeth ya no le parecían tan malas compañeras. La verdad es que habían seguido muy bien el ritmo y, dicho sea de paso, el vivir todas aquellas aventuras juntos, lo hacía sentirse más unido a esas Hufflepuff que no conocía de nada. Elaine, Briallen y Elaeth tuvieron que soltarse al llegar una pared de espino. Miraron hacia atrás, pero ya no había agua tras ellos, así que podían relajarse e intentar dar con una forma de pasar…

—Se parece a la draicula espínida —señaló Briallen y tanto como Elaine y Elaeth se la quedaron mirando, muy sorprendidos—. ¿Qué? Viene en el libro de la asignatura.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Elaeth—. ¿Pero la hemos visto en clase?

—Bueno, se suponía que teníamos que leer el capítulo de plantas peligrosas por nuestra cuenta —aclaró Briallen—. El profesor Gryffindor dijo que no nos detendríamos en ellas en clase.

—Ah, ya me acuerdo —Elaeth asintió—. Debería habérmelo apuntado en la agenda.

Elaine arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¡Soy muy despistado! —se defendió él y tanto Briallen como Elaine se rieron al ver que el pelo azul del muchacho se teñía de violeta—. Bueno, ¿y qué es la draicula espínica?

—Es inofensiva a menos que te pinches con alguna de sus espinas —Briallen se encogió de hombros—. Si te pinchas, estás muerto.

—Ah, fantástico —bufó Elaeth—. Me troncho con el profesor Gryffindor.

—Creía que había quedo claro que nadie va a morir aquí—se exasperó Elaine—. Vamos a ver, lo más probable es que si nos pinchemos, desaparezcamos, como Hengist o Bryce.

—Sin embargo, para que alguno se pinchara, debería atravesar el espino, ¿no? —dijo Briallen—. Si no lo atravesamos…

—La gracia es esa: que para pasar la prueba, habrá que atravesarlo —razonó Elaine—. Con mucho cuidado, claro.

—Lo importante es que Briallen salga sin pincharse —recalcó Elaeth—. Veamos, yo voy delante, exploro el terreno y os doy indicaciones. Elaine, tú detrás y Briallen, haz todo lo que te digamos, ¿queda claro?

Las dos niñas asintieron. Elaeth entró con mucho cuidado y muy despacio, intentando ver todas las espinas y calcular sus movimientos para ir indicando el camino a las chicas. Según se adentraba en el interior de la planta, les iba explicando si debían agacharse, si tenían que ponerse de perfil o saltar. Pasaron alrededor de un cuarto de hora, abriéndose paso entre las gruesas ramas de la draícula espínica, hasta que vislumbraron el final. Elaeth cogió una de las ramas y la apartó hacia un lado para que Elaine y Briallen pudieran salir. Desembocaron en una pradera junto al bosque. Después salió él, pero al soltar la rama, esta rebotó y le golpeó en el brazo. Uno de sus grandes pinchos se le clavó en un brazo y él gritó de dolor. Elaine se llevó la mano a la boca al escucharlo y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Elth? —dudó Briallen que acudió a su lado, asustada.

—¡Au! —exclamó él, lastimoso.

Sin embargo, el muchacho cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mano en el brazo sangrante. Él se mordió el labio para frenar las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en las comisuras de los ojos. En ese momento, odió al profesor Gryffindor.

—No pasa nada, Bria, pero después de esto, ya me pueden dar veinte puntos para Ravenclaw, como poco —farfulló él—. Maldita sea, escuece...

De repente, el chico desapareció.

A Briallen cada vez le gustaba menos aquello de las pruebas. Además, ser el protegido era lo peor: había que aguantar hasta el final. Ella habría preferido haberse librado de la angustia y las dificultades a la primera de cambio. Se habría intercambiado por Hengist sin dudarlo. Miró a Elaine, que le tendía la mano con una sonrisa tranquila y se sorprendió al comprobar que su amiga estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. Elaine no destacaba en ninguna clase en particular, ni solía llamar la atención; de hecho, era de carácter introvertido y solía costarle relacionarse. No obstante, parecía que allí, ante el peligro, estuvieran su elemento.

—Venga, Bria, que ya queda nada.

A lo lejos, vieron salir disparado a un muchacho de Ravenclaw y supieron con certeza que, efectivamente, la meta estaba próxima. Volvieron a correr, no dispuestas a que las ganaran tan cerca del final. No obstante, un extraño aullido les heló la sangre. Un lobo blanco enorme se interpuso en su camino.

Elaine frunció el ceño. Le tocaba a ella proteger a Bria, igual que habían hecho los muchachos, estaba segura. Apuntó con la varita al animal que, en ese momento, saltaba sobre ellas y gritó:

—¡_Expulso_! —El lobo salió despedido hacía atrás—. ¡Corre, Bria! ¡Sigue hasta el final! ¡Yo lo entretendré!

—¡Pero...!

—¡Que corras!

Briallen echó a correr sin mirar atrás y cuando el lobo intentó ir tras ella, Elaine, hizo lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza a una Hufflepuff testaruda de primer año: se quitó un zapato y se lo tiró a la cabeza. El lobo se giró bruscamente y le enseñó los dientes. Sus ojos rojos refulgían y, por primera vez desde que había abatido al kelpie, Elaine sintió miedo de verdad. Había algo en aquel pelaje blanco como la nieve, en la forma agresiva en que se curvaba el lomo de la bestia, en su rugido gutural...

Elaine echó a correr hacia el bosque, pero el lobo estaba tan cerca, que tuvo que volver a utilizar el hechizo expulso, para mantenerse a distancia. Se adentró entonces entre los árboles e intentó trepar a uno, con el corazón desbocado. A mitad del ascenso, el lobo empezó a arañar el tronco y a aullar. Elaine no quiso mirar hacia abajo y se concentró en seguir subiendo. Podía escuchar al lobo salivar a los pies del roble...

Le empezaron a sangrar las manos y sentía que en cualquier momento podrían fallarle las fuerzas, resbalaría y caería...

De pronto, un hechizo desconocido impactó en el lobo y este cayó redondo al suelo, como muerto.

—Elaine, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el profesor Gryffindor, que corría al encuentro de la pequeña.

Elaine apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

Godric alzó los brazo hacia arriba y Elaine se dejó caer para que la dejara poco después en el suelo.

—Has sido muy valiente. Cincuenta puntos para Hufflepuff.

Elaine sonrió. Era la primera vez que ganaba puntos para su casa. No obstante, se quedó blanca cuando vio un segundo lobo, negro como la noche, lanzarse a por su maestro desde atrás. A Godric le pareció ver un brillo místico azulado en los ojos de la muchacha cuando alzó el brazo y apuntó con la varita por encima del hombro del pelirrojo. La voz de Elaine sonó casi ronca al murmurar un hechizo desconocido y un rayo violáceo salió de la punta de su varita. El mago escuchó un aullido de aflicción a su espalda y se dio la vuelta a la velocidad del rayo.

El lobo negro había salido disparado hacia atrás hasta chocarse con el tronco de un árbol y ahora gemía y corría, asustado, lejos de allí.

—¿Briallen ha llegado bien? —la voz de Elaine le llegó como de un mundo aparte. Godric volvió a girarse para mirarla. ¿Qué diablos...? Aquella mocosa acababa de ahuyentar a una bestia salvaje ella sola y no se había inmutado. Y ese extraño brillo en sus iris...

Godric carraspeó e intentó responder.

—Eh, eh, sí, sí, Bones está ya en la meta. Ve allí, anda; te están esperando tus compañeros.

Ella asintió y salió disparada mientras Godric volvía la vista atrás y fruncía el ceño. El lobo blanco había desaparecido.

* * *

Todos los equipos habían terminado el circuito y él los había despedido antes de ir a rescatar a la pequeña Hufflepuff, así que no tuvo el menor reparo en internarse en el bosque en busca de respuestas. Avanzó y con dificultad, pues parecía que la vegetación se hubiera multiplicado de improviso y todos los caminos estuvieran vedados. Un sudor frío le resbaló por debajo de la sien. Le faltaba el aire. Miró hacia arriba, pero no se veía el cielo: las copas de los árboles lo tapaban todo.

A los labios de Godric se asomó una media sonrisa socarrona. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que había temido por sí mismo y, sin embargo, se había asustado más que Elaine cuando había visto que el lobo salía del bosque y atacaba a las niñas. Menos mal que había supervisando las pruebas de los estudiantes porque, de no haber sido así... No quería ni pensarlo. Y eso que, en realidad, Elaine había demostrado ser un defensora mucho más eficaz de lo previsto...

Escuchó un ruido de cascos a su espalda y se dio la vuelta. La vio acercarse con su carcaj de flechas y su expresión serena y se hizo una idea de la gravedad de la situación. Ella no vendría a él, si no por causa de motivo mayor.

—Verona —saludó él al ver a la hermosa líder gris de la manada de centauros. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, igual que la primera vez que tuvo trato con ella, porque al igual que todos los de su raza, trotaba con el pecho al descubierto. Verona y una compañera de pelaje oscuro y melena rubia trenzada, inclinaron la cabeza.

—Buenos días, Godric Gryffindor —respondió al saludo—. Esta es Siena.

Godric inclinó la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

—Samhaim se acerca —susurró Verona—. Los espíritus se revuelven en el bosque. Has de ser extremadamente cuidadoso, Godric Gryffindor.

—¿Enviaron ellos al lobo? —preguntó Gryffindor, serio.

Verona y Siena intercambiaron una mirada, pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna. Siena se limitó a sacudir la cola con nerviosismo.

—Mercurio y Venus brillan de forma inusual —puntualizó Verona—. Rowena habló de ayudar a la manada con el rito de fin del verano.

—Sí. Lo hemos hablado con los alumnos.

—Bien. Mientras tanto, mantén a los cachorros humanos lejos del bosque.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

—¿Y dices que la diminuta Elaine de Shalott te salvó el pellejo, Gryffindor? —preguntó Sal con tono jocoso—. Alfil a B7.

—No te regodees en mi miseria, Sal. El caso es que la de ayer fue una clase magnífica —se excusó Godric.

Los dos amigos se sentaban en la mesa del despacho de la dirección, observando al alfil negro deslizarse a toda velocidad en diagonal. Hacía una temperatura agradable gracias al fuego encendido en la chimenea y ambos magos habían dejado las botas y las capas tiradas por el suelo para disfrutar de aquella tarde de sábado. Gwen solía decir que los elfos los estaban malacostumbrando y que parecían niños. Godric siempre sonreía.

—Magníficamente descuidada —apuntilló Sal. El mago se llevó la mano a la barbilla y sus labios esbozaron una media sonrisa—. ¿No mueves ficha?

—Estoy pensando. Caballo a B7.

El caballo blanco se deslizó saltando por el tablero y se plantó delante del alfil negro al que destrozó de una embestida. Godric se pensó por un momento que las tenía todas consigo hasta que vio como el ceño fruncido de Sal se relajaba completamente. Mala señal. Ni siquiera pareció alterarse por la terrible sacudida que había recibido su alfil.

—Ya veo —Sal completó su sonrisa y envió a la reina contra el rey blanco. Godric había hecho exactamente lo que él quería—. Jaque mate.

Godric se llevó las manos a la cabeza, horrorizado. La verdad es que la estrategia nunca había sido lo suyo.

—No volveré a jugar al ajedrez mágico contigo. Esta vez va en serio —declaró tajante, aunque Sal sabía que se le habría olvidado la semana siguiente. La tradición de jugar juntos al ajedrez se remontaba a sus años en el castillo de la reina Maeve. Salazar siempre ganaba, pero Godric era un perdedor excelente y nunca dejaba de intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, Godric no sabía el verdadero significado de la palabra «retirada». Solo se rendía a plazos. Plazos de seis días de duración como mucho—. ¿Una partida de naipes explosivos?

—Me parece que no. Es momento de que empecemos a movilizar a los alumnos, Godric. ¿Vas tú a avisar a buscar a Brocky?

Desde comienzos de octubre, Rowena había dado el aviso en el Salón Comedor de que iban a llevar a cabo un rito druida de purificación, a petición de la comunidad de centauros que habitaban en el bosque del colegio. No se trataba de algo complicado, tenían que vaciar calabazas y iluminarlas y, luego, encantarlas, para hacerlas flotar en el aire. Así que, los alumnos de cursos avanzados, dedicarían sus clases de Transfiguración a la transformación de objetos materiales a objetos vegetales; las clases de Encantamientos, a encantamientos de flote y los alumnos de cursos inferiores, empezarían con la luz mágica en Encantamientos y vaciado de frutos con varita en Herbología. La idea consistía en formar una cadena de personas, cada una con su calabaza lumínica, alrededor del bosque y soltarlas todas a la vez, recitando un salmo antiguo en lengua centaura (aunque de esa última parte se ocuparían los cuadrúpedos, claro).

Godric frunció el ceño mientras recogí las fichas el ajedrez. Le resultó extraño que Salazar no se ofreciera voluntario él mismo para ir a buscar a Helga.

—Bueno, eh, sí, de acuerdo... ¿Estás bien, Sal?

Sal elevó las cejas y sonrió.

—¡Mejor que nunca! ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé. —Godric se encogió de hombros—. ¿Vas a buscar tú a Gwen entonces?

—Sí —confirmó Sal, en proceso de levantarse—. Será mejor que me dé prisa.

Sal se sacudió un poco los hombros para desentumecerlos después de haber pasado tanto tiempo a la mesa y sonrió a su amigo antes de salir del despacho en busca de la siempre ocupada señorita Ravenclaw. Por otro lado, su mente andaba preocupada en otro asunto. Sus alumnos estaban teniendo algunos problemas para acostumbrarse al régimen de contraseñas que había elegido para entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Desde luego, su pronunciación resultaba de lo más irritante... Contaba con ello, por supuesto, pero por algún lado tenía que suscitar su interés. Hasta donde él sabía, había muy pocos hablantes de parsel en las islas y no sabía de nadie que hubiera «aprendido», sino que se trataba de una lengua que se «adquiría» en el seno familiar. Bien, él estaba decidido a cambiarlo.

Hasta el momento, Salazar había cambiado la contraseña de forma semanal y siempre había escogido palabras en parsel de relativa «facilidad»; había algunos que tenían un extraño talento para reproducir el sonido y otros, como Glenda Mulciber, su prefecta, que fracasaban estrepitosamente cada vez que lo intentaban. Sin embargo, Sal estaba decidido a ser perseverante si verdaderamente quería... lograr sus objetivos. Eso sí, no había mencionado aquella peculiaridad de la Sala Común a ningún otro miembro del profesorado. Ya encontraría el momento adecuado...

Con todos aquellas cuestiones en mente, llegó por fin al despacho de Rowena, donde la joven corregía ensayos con una pluma carmesí muy elegante que Godric le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Tenía tal expresión de concentración en el rostro, que a Sal le dio cierto reparo importunarla. Sin embargo, todo aquella del Samhaim había sido idea suya al fin y al cabo...

—Gwen.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con expresión confundida.

—Ah, hola, Sal. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ha llegado la hora. ¿Estás lista?

—Oh, sí, sí, claro. ¡Casi se me olvida! —Gwen se levantó y empezó a poner en orden sus pergaminos—. Si puedes, diles a los miembros de tu casa, bueno, a los de quinto, que vayan a por sus calabazas al aula de Transformaciones. Los de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff lo hicieron ya después de comer. Y los míos las guardaron en la Torre. ¡Menuda idea! Apenas se puede pasar en la Sala Común...

—Para el próximo año, deberíamos decirle a Airgetlam que haga un huerto y siembre calabazas.

—No es mala idea —opinó ella—. Un huerto en Hogwarts. Seguro que a Pwyll le gustaría la idea.

—No sé, es un poco estirado, ¿no te parece?

—Un poco —concedió Gwen con una sonrisa—. Bueno, voy a buscar a Llachar, aunque a lo mejor él se me ha adelantado. Es un chico tan eficiente...

—Creo que yo también voy a delegar en Elthered. Gran idea la de los prefectos, por cierto.

—¿No fue tuya?

—Exactamente.

Gwen puso los ojos en blanco. Sal se despidió de ella con una sonrisa divertida y ella negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de guardar los ensayos de los alumnos de sexto sobre la «Transfiguración para la obtención de medios de transporte de emergencia». Lamentablemente, había tenido que suspender a una alumna de su propia casa por haber escrito una chorrada sobre convertir calabazas en carrozas y ratones en lacayos para acudir a bailes. ¡Qué ocurrencias! ¿Qué tendrían esas adolescentes en la cabeza?

Entonces, se acordó del profesor de Aritmancia y se le disiparon todas las dudas. Ella también tenía la cabeza en las nubes últimamente y es que, estaba segura, hacía un mes que «Angus» coqueteaba con ella. La verdad, estaba encantada de recibir tantas atenciones. Él era guapísimo, encantador y muy, muy inteligente...

En estas estaba la maestra cuando, de camino a la Torre, se cruzó de bruces con Cliodne O'Donnovan al doblar una esquina y, a pesar del porrazo, se alegró de verla.

—Señorita, O'Donnovan, qué oportuna —exclamó Gwen—. Yo tengo que ir a mi alcoba para coger una capa de abrigo. Hace un día frío. ¿Podría encontrar al señor Sire en mi lugar y ayudarle a empezar a desplazar a los Ravenclaw?

—¿Con las calabazas?

—Eso es.

—De acuerdo. ¿La esperamos para salir a los terrenos, profesora?

—No es necesario. Gracias, Cliodne.

—No hay de qué, profesora.

A Gwen se le escapó una sonrisa al ver a la jovencita de los rizos rubios salir corriendo: era algo muy propio de su indisciplinada (aunque leal) prefecta: parecía una dríade de los bosques. Se desvió entonces para dirigirse al despacho de la dirección... Entonces, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la pluma escarlata sobre el escritorio. Gwen se dio la vuelta por segunda vez, con cara de pocos amigos. No es que temiera que algún alumnos decidiera robarle su regalo de cumpleaños, ni mucho menos un miembro del personal del colegio. Ahora, de Peeves podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Por ello, aligeró el paso para ir regresar a su despacho... Se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien allí: Una persona de carne y hueso.

Rebuscando entre sus cajones, se hallaba, nada más ni nada menos que a Angus McCumail, el poco menos que divino profesor de Aritmancia.

Gwen carraspeó.

—¡Rowena! —McCumail reculó y sonrió con expresión inocente—. Esto no es lo que parece...

Gwen se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Ah no, Angus?

—No. Estaba buscando la ficha de un estudiante de tu casa...

—Oh. —Gwen no descruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño—. ¿Sin mi permiso?

—Perdona, a lo mejor debería habértelo comentado antes. No he caído...

—Ajá.

El profesor esbozó una sonrisa culpable.

—Lo siento. Hay un alumno de tu casa que me da problemas en clase y quería saber si solo ocurre en Aritmancia...

Gwen se olvidó por un momento de la situación comprometida en la que había encontrado al profesor hurgando en sus cosas.

—¿Qué alumno?

McCumail se mordió un labio.

—La verdad es que no quería... no quería contártelo, Rowena... Me preocupaba cómo puedas tomarte la noticia y...

—¿Qué alumno, Angus? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Llachar Sire —confesó él, finalmente.

—¿Llachar? ¿Mi prefecto?

McCumail asintió.

—Imposible.

Rowena sacó su varita y se acercó al escritorio rápidamente: un cajón se abrió de pronto, probablemente, debido a algún hechizo no verbal. McCumail se sorprendió, porque del cajón salió volando una pergamino prácticamente en blanco. Gwen lo asió con ambas manos y torció la nariz.

—No. El comportamiento de Llachar es intachable en el resto de asignaturas —explicó.

—Entonces, a lo mejor se trata de algo personal.

—¿Conocía al señor Sire de antes?

—A mí él no me suena de nada —contestó el profesor y Gwen pudo leer en sus ojos que no mentía.

—En ese caso... Bueno, hablaré con él mañana mismo para saber qué le pasa.

A Gwen le sorprendió comprobar que Angus componía una mueca de disgusto. Se acercó a ella y replicó:

—Preferiría hablar con él yo. Tampoco quiero hacer sentir mal al muchacho.

—Bueno... está bien... —concedió ella—. Espero que puedas solucionar el problema.

—Seguro que sí. —La sonrisa de Angus fue tan cálida que a Gwen prácticamente se le olvidó el motivo de la conversación. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Eh, eh... bueno, están esperándome para lo de Samhaim y...

Se lo olvidó lo que iba a decir en el momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas.

—Sí, a lo mejor deberíamos irnos ya...

—Sí —ella asintió y dejó la boca entreabierta.

—Es lo mejor —repitió él, ladeando la cabeza.

—Lo más... sensato —sugirió ella antes de mirar los labios de McCumail. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza la imagen de Brocky, llorando después de rechazar a Salazar. Entonces, notó la mano de él debajo de su mandíbula y supo que estaba dispuesta a cometer una insensatez.

Alrededor del bosque, se había formado una fila de alumnos, centauros y profesores; cada uno de ellos tenía una calabaza en los brazos en cuyo interior había una pequeña luz flotante de color azul. Godric, Brocky y Sal se las habían apañado para colocar ya a los estudiantes y estaban esperando a Gwen para poder comenzar con la ceremonia para alejar a los malos espíritus del bosque y obligarlos a regresar a su mundo. Godric sabía que tenía los ojos de Siena clavados en la nuca...

—¿Dónde diablos se ha metido? —cuchicheó.

Sal a su lado compuso una mueca de exasperación.

—No tengo ni idea, pero faltan cinco minutos para las doce, Gryffindor.

—Todo esto ha sido idea suya... ¿Por qué no viene?

—Tenemos que empezar sin ella.

—Sí, los centauros se impacientan...

Como si lo hubieran escuchado, Siena resopló cerca de ellos:

—Se acerca la hora. ¿Dónde está Rowena Ravenclaw?

—No lo sabemos —se sinceró Sal.

—Humanos... —bufó ella justo antes de elevar la voz—. ¡Muy bien! Escuchadme todos. Somos una cadena que no deja huecos vacíos, si haya alguien que no oye mi voz, que su compañero de al lado le transmita el mensaje. Cuando suelte mi linterna mágica, soltad las vuestras, una a una. ¡Pasad el rumor!

—Faltan tres minutos —susurró Godric.

—No pasa nada si no llega a tiempo. Solo es una persona...

—Hay una alumna enferma en el castillo

—Solo son ella y Gwen —insistió Salazar—. No pasa nada.

—Dos minutos.

—¿Qué estará haciendo?

—¿Y si le ha pasado algo...?

En ese momento, Siena soltó su calabaza y los niños de primero que se encontraban entre ella y Godric soltaron también las suyas, de manera que Godric los imitó y Salazar hizo lo propio. Poco a poco, todas las calabazas, ascendieron hacia el cielo, cada vez más brillantes, has alcanzar la altura de las copas de los árboles, cuando los centauros comenzaron a cantar juntos en una lengua extraña y melódica, acompaña de una curiosa percusión corporal, producida con los cascos y las palmas. Los niños miraron absortos el cielo: una especie de lluvia plateada caía sobre el bosque en la noche de Samhaim.

* * *

**N.d.a.**

**Samhaim** es la festividad celta más importante y celebra el fin de la temporada de la cosecha (para más información, glooglead). Es el origen de Halloween, así que este capítulo corresponde, como bien os habréis imaginado ya al mes de octubre. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Algo os ha llamado la atención?

Refresco nombres que han sido mencionados en este capítulo por orden alfabético (que sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar):

**Briallen Bones:** (significa _prímula_) de ella desciende Susan Bones. Hufflepuff de primero bastante miedica. Amiga de Elaine de Shalott.

******Bryce Smith:** (significa _rápido_) Ravenclaw de primer año, compañero de dormitorio de Elaeth. De personalidad, escéptico.

**Cliodne O'Donnovan (Cleena):** Prefecta de Ravenclaw y alumna de quinto año.

**Elaeth:** (celta, _inteligente_) metamorfomago y Ravenclaw de primer año.

**Elaine de Shalott:** Hufflepuff de primero muy tímida que siempre pasa desapercibida. Tiene una hermana mayor que se llama Nimue.

**Llachar Shire:** (celta, _brillante_) Prefecto de Ravenclaw de sexto. Él y Cliodne se llevan muy bien.

**Pwyll Thidar:** (Pwyll el sabio es un personaje de la mitología celta, el príncipe de Dyfed. El apellido me lo he inventado). Profesor de Herbología.

**Siena:** centaura del bosque No-Prohibido-Todavía.

**Verona:** líder de la manada de centauros.


End file.
